


Automne

by crossingwinter, traitor_for_hire



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: (Gendry est un travailleur social ceci explique cela), (et Arya est le véto), (et il possède un million de chats), (voilà pour ce que vous ne trouvez pas dans le sommaire), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Pairing mineur : Jon x Ygritte, aventures en pleine dépression, mentions d'abus d'alcool/drogue dans le passé, mentions d'inceste non-canon, mentions de maltraitance d'enfants, mentions de violences familiales
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 59,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitor_for_hire/pseuds/traitor_for_hire
Summary: Le plus effrayant quand on est seul, c'est que quelqu'un puisse entrer dans votre vie, et ne pas rester.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328746) by [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter). 



> Un grand merci à [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter), qui m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire son oeuvre, et répond patiemment à toutes mes questions en un temps record.
> 
> À propos des tags : plus tard dans la fic il est fait mention d'inceste, non-canon. Ça joue un rôle dans l'histoire, mais ce n'est jamais montré.

Gendry l’avait remarquée pour la première fois alors que Feuilles était malade.

Feuilles était déjà âgée quand il l’avait trouvée, et quand il l’avait amenée pour un check-up, elle était déjà stérilisée - une fugueuse donc. Il avait placardé ses photos dans toute la ville, se demandant si un enfant n’avait pas perdu une amie, mais personne ne l’avait jamais rappelé, et Feuilles avait pris l’habitude de dormir sur sa tête et de lui marcher dessus à six heures du matin parce qu’elle aimait être nourrie précisément à l’heure exacte. Watty, flairant une alliée, la laissait faire parce que se mouvoir lui-même en vain était une vraie épreuve. Gendry ne s’en était pas trop formalisé. Il détestait les réveils, détestait leurs sonneries incessantes, et préférait encore se faire marcher dessus par un chat, aussi ennuyeux que ce soit, surtout quand elle appuyait sur sa vessie. Ça lui donnait l’impression de servir à quelque chose, ce qui, au réveil et sans caféine, était une sensation nécessaire pour démarrer la journée.

Feuilles n’était pas son premier chat - oh que non - ni même le premier chat qu’il amenait aux urgences vétérinaires de la Ruffurque à trois heures du matin. (Lem avait eu cet honneur.) Mais la respiration de Feuilles était difficile et comme elle s’était tenue sur sa tête, il l’avait remarqué. Elle avait été trop épuisée pour se débattre quand il l’avait mise dans son panier et n’avait pas eu le souffle pour miauler pendant le trajet, et quand il avait posé le panier sur le comptoir, Daena derrière son bureau avait jeté un œil à la pauvre bête et l’avait installé dans une salle en attendant que le prochain vétérinaire soit prêt.

Gendry s’était assis dans un fauteuil en simili-cuir, avait ouvert le panier et pris Feuilles sur ses genoux, la caressant et émettant des sons apaisants tandis qu’elle peinait à respirer. « Ça va aller, » lui chuchota-t-il, même si c’était plus pour lui-même. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Si elle reconnaissait seulement le nom qu’il lui avait donné, en référence aux taches sur son dos, elle n’en avait jamais fait montre. « Ça va aller. »

La porte s’ouvrit et une femme à l’air fatiguée, proche de la trentaine, entra. Elle avait des cheveux sombres, un visage allongé, et des cernes noirs sous ses yeux gris. Il se demanda combien de gardes de nuit elle effectuait. « Qu’est-ce que nous avons là  ? » demanda-t-elle, s’agenouillant devant lui et examinant Feuilles. Elle étendit les doigts lentement et Feuilles les renifla, la respiration toujours sifflante. « Oui, je sais, » dit-elle. « Je sais. Ça va aller, brave petite. »

Elle leva les yeux vers Gendry et dit, « Ça vous dérangerait de la poser sur le-

— Oui, bien sûr, » dit-il et il souleva Feuilles délicatement, se leva et vint la poser sur la table chromée. Durant ses visites précédentes, Feuilles aurait lutté pour descendre, trouvé un coin où se cacher, mais elle s’affala juste sur la table, la respiration laborieuse.

« C’est très bien, » dit la véto, passant les doigts dans la fourrure de Feuilles d’un geste apaisant. « Très bien. Tu es adorable, pas vrai ? » D’une main, elle amena le stéthoscope à ses oreilles puis le pressa contre la poitrine de Feuilles, l’autre main maintenant fermement le chat. Gendry osait à peine respirer, au cas où il l’aurait dérangée, mais il savait que c’était stupide.

« Quel âge a-t-elle ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Je ne sais pas exactement. Je l’ai trouvée il y a à peu près trois ans, et elle était déjà adulte. Le docteur Miller semblait penser qu’elle avait autour de huit ans, alors…

— Oh, on n’est plus toute jeune, pas vrai, ma belle ? Eh bien, je n’entends pas de fluide dans ses poumons, c’est déjà ça. » Elle retira son stéthoscope et attrapa fermement la mâchoire de Feuilles, la forçant à ouvrir la bouche, observant minutieusement ses dents. « Ouais, je vais avoir besoin de la garder pour un temps. On va devoir faire des tests sanguins, et je veux qu’elle reste à la clinique tant qu’elle respire comme ça. On va la mettre sous oxygène.

— Vous savez ce qu’elle a ? » demanda Gendry vivement.

La vétérinaire secoua la tête. « Pas pour l’instant, mais j’ai quelques soupçons et c’est probablement un problème cardiaque. Le docteur Rivers devrait peut-être faire une radiographie ECG quand il arrivera demain. » Elle baissa les yeux vers Feuilles et lui passa les mains sur la figure. « Tu es une brave fille. On va te retaper, je te le promets. » Elle se retourna vers Gendry. « Je ne suis pas titulaire ici, alors je ne peux pas être sûre de ce qu’ils vont finir par faire, mais je vous assure qu’ils feront en sorte de prendre soin d’elle. »

Gendry lui sourit. « Je pensais bien que vous deviez être nouvelle, » dit-il, et comme elle inclinait la tête, l’air confus, il se hâta d’expliquer : « J’ai plusieurs chats.  » C’était un euphémisme et Gendry le savait, mais il ne pensait pas que le nombre exact importait, à ce moment. « Alors je vais et je viens. Lem mange _n’importe quoi._ »

La véto sourit. C’était un sourire chaleureux, mais qui ne fit pas tout à fait disparaître la fatigue de ses yeux. « Vous devriez voir certains des chiots qu’on nous amène, dit-elle. Ces petits bouts mangent tout ce qui traîne par terre, même si ce n’est absolument pas comestible.

— J’ai entendu dire ça à propos des chiots, j’avais espéré que ce ne serait pas le cas des chats adultes qui devraient vraiment savoir à quoi s’en tenir. »

La véto rit. « Ils font ce qu’ils veulent. La vraie espèce dominante. » Elle regarda Feuilles à nouveau et son expression perdit un peu de sa légèreté. « Enfin bref, dit-elle, je vais la préparer, et à la réception Daena va vous aider à régler la paperasse.

— Merci, » dit Gendry, lui tendant la main. « Au passage, je m’appelle Gendry Smith. »

Elle prit sa main et leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux d’une très jolie nuance de gris. Il n’avait jamais vu d’yeux comme ceux-là auparavant. « Arya Stark, » dit-elle. Et ce fut le commencement.

* * *

 

La seconde fois où il la vit c’était la faute de Lem. Lem, comme à son habitude, avait décidé que manger un sac plastique serait une bonne idée, et Gendry était resté debout tard pour finir la paperasse du dossier Garse Ringer et avait depuis longtemps appris à reconnaître les bruits plaintifs qu’émettait Lem quand il avait mangé quelque chose de totalement impropre à la consommation

« Espèce d’idiot, » marmonna Gendry pour lui-même, soulevant le chat jaune pour le mettre dans son panier avant de conduire trente minutes jusqu’à la clinique.

« Lem cette fois, » dit-il à Daena, qui roula des yeux.

« Vous savez, vous pourriez probablement faire ça tout seul à ce stade. Bon sang, je parie qu’ils vous embaucheraient pour les gardes de nuit si vous vouliez.

— J’ai un job, » dit Gendry, baissant les yeux vers Lem.

« Malheureusement, » marmonna-t-il à l’intention du chat. Il refusait de regarder sa montre. Il refusait de prendre conscience de l’heure. Il ne voulait pas penser qu’il était censé se rendre chez les Woolsey à sept heures pour conduire Aemma à l’école et s’assurer qu’elle y aille bien cette fois. Il allait avoir besoin d’une cuve de café pour ne pas s’en prendre à la pauvre fille. Et il était censé être un minimum stable, là maintenant. Que le Maître de la Lumière le protège.

« Allez-y. Le docteur Stark sera avec vous bientôt, » dit Daena, en indiquant l’une des salles d’attente et Gendry entra et laissa Lem sortir de sa cage. Lem s’assit sur le sol, faisant mine de cracher une boule de poils, mais sans réussir à vomir.

« Crétin, » marmonna à nouveau Gendry.

Le docteur Stark avait l’air tout aussi fatiguée que la fois précédente, même s’il était relativement plus tôt dans la nuit. « Je vois qu’on a mangé quelque chose qu’on n’aurait pas dû, » dit-elle à Lem, le soulevant et le plaçant sur la table. Elle jeta un regard en coin à Gendry, qui se demanda si elle l’avait reconnu. « Sac en plastique ? demanda-t-elle.

— Probablement. Je les cache, mais il se débrouille.

— Un idiot rusé, » dit-elle affectueusement. Elle reprit Lem. « Je reviens dans un moment, » dit-elle, et elle disparut. Gendry consulta son téléphone. Bon sang, il était une heure et demie. Il aurait bien vécu dans l’ignorance quelque temps de plus.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, Lem toujours sur son épaule. « Eh bien, c’est définitivement là-dedans. Je ne pense pas que ça va occlure ses intestins, ce qui est ma plus grande inquiétude. Mais je n’ai pas pu le faire vomir, et la radio dit que c’est déjà en train de passer dans son système. Gardez un œil sur ses selles. S’il y a du sang-

— Ramenez le. »

Elle sourit et lui rendit Lem. Ses yeux papillotèrent un instant. « Comment va Feuilles ? » demanda-t-elle, et il sourit.

« Elle va mieux. Merci. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Bien, je suis contente de l’entendre. C’était un amour. Je suppose que c’est celui qui mange tout ?

— Comment vous avez deviné ? » demanda Gendry, pince-sans-rire, et elle eut un sourire en coin.

« C’est un air qu’il a. » Elle gratta Lem derrière les oreilles, et avec un dernier sourire fatigué à Gendry, quitta la pièce.

* * *

 Il pensait appeler celle-ci Swampy. Elle était couverte de boue, et, plus inquiétant, de sang, tremblante dans la couverture dont il l’avait enveloppée après que Mudge l’ait trouvée près de la rivière. Elle était petite aussi. Juste un chaton. S’il n’y avait pas eu ce sang, il aurait attendu jusqu’au lendemain pour l’amener.

Au lieu de ça, il se trouvait là, à la serrer dans ses bras dans la lumière froide et fluorescente de la clinique. Elle miaulait haut et fort, clairement terrifiée par cet être tellement plus grand qu’elle et clairement inhabituée aux humains, mais il faisait de son mieux pour la caresser et la calmer.

« Eh bien, vous ressemblez à un genre de pub pour un site de rencontres. “Amènera des chatons chez le vétérinaire au milieu de la nuit.” Ou devrais-je m’inquiéter ? Qu’avez-vous fait à celui-ci ? » plaisanta le docteur Stark en entrant. Les cernes noirs sous ses yeux étaient toujours là.

« Je ne lui ai rien fait. Mudge l’a trouvée.

— Mudge est votre colocataire ?

— Un autre chat. » Elle le regarda de la façon dont le regardaient tous ceux qui avaient eu affaire à au moins trois de ses chats. Mais elle ne demanda pas combien. Elle le ferait, il en était sûr. Mais pas maintenant. « Il l’a trouvée près de la rivière. J’habite à côté, ajouta-t-il. J’aurais attendu jusqu’à demain, mais elle saigne. » Il extirpa Swampy de la couverture - il n’était pas certain de pouvoir l’appeler Swampy en toute bonne conscience. Ça sonnait faux. Peut-être Swampy quelque chose. Swampy… Meg. Seigneur qu’il était fatigué. Pourquoi nommerait-il un chat Swampy Meg ? Mais c’est ainsi qu’elle s’appellerait, maintenant, il le savait. Il ne pouvait jamais changer un nom, une fois qu’il s’était décidé.

Docteur Stark lui prit le chaton des mains et elle commença à miauler encore plus fort, clairement mécontente de ne plus être fermement soutenue. Elle la déposa sur la table et se tourna vers Gendry. « Pouvez-vous me passer une de ces serviettes en papier, là ? » Elle indiqua l’évier d’un mouvement de tête.

« Humide, ou-

— Oui, s’il vous plaît. » il lui tendit la serviette en papier, et elle commença à tamponner le bas ventre du chaton. « Est-ce que tu t’es battue, petite chose ? Tu es brave, et minuscule. » Elle eut un petit sourire, comme à une blague personnelle, et c’était la première fois que son sourire ne semblait pas joyeux. Gendry marqua une pause. Ses cheveux étaient noués en une queue de cheval haute, mais en bataille, et sa blouse était froissée. Elle était pâle, et visiblement non-maquillée, les lèvres gercées, et ces cernes noirs… Vraiment, c’était peut-être juste qu’il était tard. Elle semblait ne faire que des gardes de nuit. Mais tout de même…

Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains tandis qu’elle nettoyait le sang et la boue de Swampy Meg. Ses doigts étaient longs, et le diamant d’une bague de fiançailles étincelait à sa main gauche. Peut-être avait-elle des problèmes avec son fiancé. _Non. Arrête ça. Tu n’es pas en train de bosser, et ce ne sont pas tes affaires_. Seules Jeyne et Willow avaient ainsi droit à son attention en dehors des heures de boulot. Il réussirait à équilibrer travail et vie privé, dusse-t-il en mourir.

Docteur Stark prit une brusque inspiration. « Ooh, bébé, tu as de la chance que ça ait manqué tes intestins, » dit-elle et elle reprit le chaton. « Des points, une prise de sang, et un vaccin contre la rage, je pense. »

Et elle disparut. Quelques minutes plus tard elle revint et rendit Swampy Meg à Gendry. « Je suis surprise que vous n’ayez pas votre propre place de parking, considérant la fréquence à laquelle vous venez, » le taquina-t-elle de nouveau, et son sourire paraissait à nouveau normal. Ce à quoi elle avait bien pu penser qui avait rendu son sourire triste lui était sorti de l’esprit, aussi Gendry fit de son mieux pour ne plus y songer.

« Eh bien, j’ai entendu dire que si j’amène encore un chat... »

Le docteur Stark roula des yeux. « Vous y parviendrez avant moi, pas vrai ? Je n’ai droit qu’au parking commun, parce que je suis bénévole.

— Une bénévole ? demanda Gendry.

— Ouais. J’aime le job. » Elle gratta le derrière des oreilles de Meg. « Comment s’appelle celle-ci ?

— Eh bien, dans mon épuisement, elle pourrait avoir été baptisée Swampy Meg. »

Le docteur Stark opina, approbatrice. « J’aime les noms uniques. Quoique je vais vous dire, il n’y a rien comme de rencontrer un carlin grassouillet nommé Harrold. »

Gendry eut un reniflement méprisant. « Je n’appellerais jamais un chat Harrold. Harrold n’est pas un nom de chat. »

* * *

 

« Lem à nouveau ? » demanda Daena quand Gendry entra.

« Thoros cette fois, » grommela-t-il. « On penserait que Thoros serait moins stupide, lui. Mais on dirait que ce n’est pas le cas. »

Daena gloussa et lui indiqua une salle.

« Ok, combien de chats avez-vous ? » demanda le docteur Stark quand il lui tendit le chat brun roux.

« En ce moment ?

— Oui, » dit-elle tandis qu’elle commençait à palper l’estomac de Thoros.

« En ce moment, douze, grâce à Swampy Meg. »

Le docteur Stark le dévisagea avec des yeux gris écarquillés. « Douze.

— Douze.

— Vous avez douze chats.

— Oui. » Normalement il se serait mis sur la défensive, en particulier en étant aussi fatigué, mais venant du docteur Stark ça ne sonnait pas comme un jugement. En fait, il se retenait même de sourire.

« J’avais entendu parler des vieilles folles aux chats, et j’en ai croisé plusieurs dans le cadre du travail, mais vous êtes le premier jeune fou aux chats que j’aie jamais rencontré.

— Je recueille juste les chats errants, » dit-il, haussant les épaules et essayant de ne pas rire, surpris par sa propre bonne humeur.

Elle lui jeta un regard qui changea après une seconde. D’abord incrédule, puis doux. « C’est généreux de votre part, dit-elle. La plupart des gens ne veulent pas du tout des chats errants. En particulier s’ils sont adultes. D’une manière ou d’une autre, les chats adultes ne se font jamais adopter.

— Bah, dit Gendry. Ils peuvent donner du fil à retordre, mais ils ne veulent qu’une gentille maison, comme tout le monde. Ils ne sont pas très différents des humains dans ce sens. »

Le docteur Stark acquiesça. « Non, en effet. Les animaux peuvent parfois être étonnamment proches des humains.

— Vous avez des animaux ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Yep. J’ai un chien.

— Quelle race ?

— Un mastiff, » dit-elle, et elle extirpa son téléphone de sa poche, et lui montra les photos d’un chien gigantesque qu’on aurait probablement pu prendre pour un ours avec une épaisse fourrure grise. Le docteur Stark sourit à l’écran un moment.

« Depuis combien de temps vous l’avez ? »

Elle poussa un long soupir. « Trop longtemps. Elle est vraiment vieille. Le plus vieux mastiff que je connaisse, en vérité. » Sa voix était un peu triste, et Gendry fut pris de l’envie de lui tapoter le dos. Un animal de compagnie vieillissant, c’était dur. Vous saviez que ce n’était qu’une question de temps.

« Vous vous débrouillez bien avec les chats, pour un propriétaire de chien, commenta Gendry. La plupart des amateurs de chiens que je connais essaient de me convaincre que les chiens sont supérieurs aux chats. »

Le docteur Stark secoua la tête. « Ce sont de braves bêtes, les chats. Étranges. Mais sympas, dans leur genre. Et mignons. Quand ils ne mangent pas du plastique. » Elle regarda Thoros d’un air entendu et le prit dans les bras. « Voyons ce que nous pouvons faire pour ce compère. »

* * *

 

Gendry vérifia rapidement son téléphone en cas de nouveaux mails en attendant que son café soit prêt, et vit qu’il en avait reçu un de Jeyne entre le moment où il était monté dans sa voiture et celui où il s’était garé chez Sharna pour sa caféine du matin.

_Willow a fini de s’installer, et je pense que son boss ne sera pas un parfait crétin. Dommage que tu n’aies pas pu venir l’aider à déménager. Je vais tenter de la faire t’appeler plus tard, mais tu sais comment elle est. Tout va bien ? Tu me manques déjà. Tu devrais venir me rendre visite bientôt, une fois que j’aurais fini de préparer l’Auberge. (Je hais les entrepreneurs. On devrait tous les jeter en prison.)_

Gendry sourit à son écran et tapa une réponse rapide.

Gendry avait probablement plus de demi-frères et sœurs qu’il ne le pensait , mais aucun d’entre eux ne se rapprochait autant d’une famille pour lui que Jeyne et Willow Heddle. Peut-être parce qu’aucun de ses demi-frères n’avait jamais partagé son toit, tandis que Willow Heddle avait été balancée dans le même foyer d’accueil que lui quand il avait seize ans et Jeyne, de quelques années plus vieille, n’avait pas été très loin de sa jeune sœur. Aujourd’hui, Jeyne apportait les touches finales à une auberge qu’elle avait passé ces dernières années à retaper en travaillant très dur, et Willow était à Viergétang, où elle venait, juste, apparemment, de démarrer un nouveau job et d’emménager dans un nouvel appart, et espérait enfin pouvoir passer son diplôme universitaire. Jeyne venait à peine de quitter la ville, et Gendry faisait de son mieux pour se distraire des soirées soudainement vides depuis son départ. Elle avait vécu dans sa chambre d’amis, et même si techniquement elle n’était pas très loin, le trafic aux heures de pointe réussissait à se mettre en travers des visites fréquentes qu’ils se promettaient l’un à l’autre. Mais c’était quand même bien. Épatant, même, qu’elle réussisse tout cela par elle-même. Ils revenaient tous de tellement loin, pensait Gendry en acceptant son second café de la journée de la barista.

Café en main, Gendry retourna à sa voiture, prit une gorgée tout en faisant défiler les mentions à l’écran - factures de la fichue visite de Lem à la clinique, emails publicitaires venus de magasins auxquels il avait été assez stupide pour laisser son adresse, notification de quatre nouveaux “j’aime” sur son profil de rencontre en ligne qu’il ne se donna même pas la peine d’ouvrir - jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe sur le mail qu’il cherchait. Il l’ouvrit, et le relut pour éloigner son esprit de Jeyne et se préparer à ce qui l’attendait ensuite.

_vou avé di je doit vous dire si je sui nerveus a cause de maman. elle es encore bizar._

L’envoyeur était Minella Woolsey, et il espérait que Aemma avait pensé à effacer le message de la boîte de sa mère après le lui avoir envoyé. Il soupira, cala son café dans le porte-gobelet et quitta le parking pour rejoindre la grande route. Cinq minutes plus tard, il descendait de la voiture - un énorme machin noir qu’il possédait depuis des années et dont la batterie lâchait constamment - devant la maison des Woolsey.

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche arrière, attrapa son café, et remonta l’allée pour venir frapper à la porte.

Personne ne répondit, et il attendit, vérifiant sa montre. Il était huit heures et demie, et la voiture de Minella était dans l’allée. Elle n’était donc pas allée au travail aujourd’hui. Mais avait-elle mis Aemma dans le bus scolaire ?

Il frappa à nouveau, et un moment plus tard la porte s’entrouvrit sur une dizaine de centimètres avant que la chaîne l’empêche d’aller plus loin, et Gendry vit le visage d’Aemma qui le scrutait par l’ouverture.

« Elle dort ? » demanda Gendry, en s’accroupissant face à elle.

Aemma acquiesça.

« À quelle heure est-elle rentrée hier soir ?

— Tard. J’aurais dû dormir, mais je ne dormais pas. Je n’aime pas être seule à la maison.

— Je veux bien te croire, » dit Gendry. Elle n’était pas supposée se trouver seule à la maison. À part lui, il maudit Minella - c’était comme si elle ne faisait pas le moindre effort. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Elle n’en avait probablement rien à faire. Il se demanda si sa propre mère avait été comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas s’en rappeler. Il avait juste le souvenir de moments de tristesse et de solitude, et d’autres plus clairs de quand il avait été plus vieux et s’était changé en un horrible être humain. « Tu as pris ton petit-déjeuner ? » Aemma secoua la tête. Gendry fit la grimace. Ce n’était pas bon. Ce n’était vraiment pas bon. « Tu peux aller chercher une chaise et défaire la chaîne ? Je te préparerai quelque chose et je réveillerai ta mère. »

Aemma acquiesça et disparut de l’ouverture. Un moment plus tard, il entendit un bruit de plastique râclant sur le plancher, et la porte se ferma. Un bruit métallique, puis à nouveau ce bruit de plastique contre bois, une cavalcade et la porte s’ouvrit grand et Aemma se tenait devant lui, crasseuse et mélancolique.

« Très bien, » dit Gendry en se redressant. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux - des œufs ? » Il espérait que Minella aurait au moins des œufs. Le nombre de familles chez qui il n’avait trouvé que du fromage moisi dans le frigo…

Aemma hocha la tête, et il ouvrit le frigo, soulagé d’y trouver ce qu’il cherchait. Il en choisit un, trouva une poêle - heureusement propre - et badigeonna le fond avec le spray de cuisine qu’il trouva sur le comptoir. Quelques minutes plus tard Aemma salait et mangeait joyeusement son œuf tandis que Gendry allait frapper à la porte de Minella. Elle s’ouvrit sous sa main, incomplètement fermée.

Minella Woolsey entrouvrit un œil et l’aperçut. « Merde.

— Ouais, dit-il. On est Jour du Guerrier. Pourquoi est-ce qu’Aemma n’est pas à l’école ?

— Putain de bordel de merde.

— Ce n’est pas une réponse.

— Vous allez me la prendre pas vrai ? Putain. » dit Minella. Elle semblait plus en colère qu’en détresse. « Ma propre fille et vous allez la prendre et la donner à quelque connard qui ne la connaît pas et qui ne l’aime pas.

— Vous allez devoir travailler à me prouver que vous l’aimez, Minella, » dit Gendry, glacial. Il lui lança un regard dur. « Je serai de retour à quatorze heures. Que sa valise soit prête.

— Non ! » cria Minella, mais Gendry l’ignora. Il ferma la porte de la chambre et retourna dans la cuisine. Aemma, assise sur son tabouret, n’avait plus l’air heureuse du tout.

« Je m’en vais ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— J’en ai bien peur, » dit Gendry. Il récupéra son assiette et la mit dans l’évier, la passant sous l’eau.

« Je ne voulais pas causer des ennuis à Maman, dit-elle rapidement.

— Tu ne l’as pas fait. Elle s’est causé des ennuis toute seule, » dit Gendry. Il soupira. « Prends ton cartable. Je vais t’emmener à l’école. »

Aemma le regarda, hésitante. « Je vais aller où, après l’école ? »

Gendry prit la voix la plus chaleureuse qu’il put, ce qui n’était pas simple à cette heure de la matinée et avec si peu de caféine dans le système.

« Quelque part où tu n’auras pas à t’inquiéter de quand sera ton prochain repas, » dit-il.

Aemma baissa les yeux vers ses mains, et se mit à pleurer.

* * *

 

Quand Gendry rentra chez lui cette nuit, il nourrit ses chats, attrapa un pack de glace, le cala sur son épaule, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé pour allumer la télévision. Les Chargers jouaient contre les Ravens ce soir, et il n’y avait rien de tel qu’un bon match de football pour lui faire oublier les tracas de la journée, spécialement quand il avait eu à transférer une enfant de six ans hors du domicile maternel et que la mère avait essayé de le frapper avec une poêle à frire quand il était venu chercher les affaires de la fillette pour la placer en famille d’accueil. Enfin, rien de tel qu’un match de football et Melly, qui était toujours la première à grimper sur ses genoux et à ronronner. Il gratta la zone à la base de sa queue qui la faisait toujours se tourner sur le côté de façon à pouvoir lui caresser le ventre, puis soupira et essaya de se concentrer sur le match.

Il se rendit compte qu’il en était incapable. En grande partie à cause de Swampy Meg et Watty qui se crachaient dessus parce que Watty essayait de manger la nourriture de Swampy Meg qui, en chaton plein de fougue, ne se laissait pas faire. « Oy, » les interpella Gendry, sachant très bien qu’ils ne l’écouteraient pas, « Arrêtez ça. La journée a été dure. »

À sa surprise, les deux chats le regardèrent, puis Watty partit pour la chambre où Jeyne avait vécu - dont il avait revendiqué le lit deux places bien avant qu’elle n’ait quitté la maison - et Swampy Meg partit faire ce que Swampy Meg avait envie de faire.

Melly leva la tête vers Gendry, comme pour lui rappeler qu’elle était sur ses genoux et qu’elle était douce, et chaude, et toujours très demandeuse de caresses, et Gendry baissa les yeux vers elle, avant de laisser reposer la main sur son estomac et de commencer à tracer des cercles dans sa fourrure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Feuilles vint se pelotonner près de lui, et peu après Thoros s’assit sur un de ses pieds. Leurs ronronnements et le bruit de fond du match - les Ravens de Cormeilles gagnaient avec une belle avance à ce stade - l’apaisèrent et lui rappelèrent que la colère que Minella avait ressenti en se voyant enlever Aemma n’avait rien à voir avec lui, et qu’il y avait une excellente raison à ce que lui-même ne se souvienne pas de son enfance.


	2. Chapter 2

Arya conduisait toujours dans la limite de vitesse autorisée. Ça n’avait pas toujours été le cas. Maintenant oui. Toujours, à chaque fois, et à cinq kilomètres en dessous de la limite en cas de pluie, dix en cas de neige, et quinze en cas de brouillard ou de verglas, exactement comme le lui avaient enseigné ses cours de conduite quand elle avait seize ans et mourait d’envie de se retrouver au volant. Elle conduisait prudemment, sur la défensive, même si elle savait que cela frustrait ceux qui la suivaient sur la route à deux voies qu’était la départementale 419 qui la conduisait de la réserve au Gué des Rubis. C’était l’heure de pointe - la fin de l’heure de pointe. Pas loin de dix-huit heures. Et il y avait du monde sur la route, et personne devant elle alors que tout le monde se pressait de rentrer, mais Arya n’accéléra pas pour gagner du temps. Elle continua de rouler à quatre-vingt kilomètres à l'heure, et continuerait jusqu’au moment de prendre la route du Bois Sauvage et ce virage serré avant d’arriver à la maison.

Elle avait la radio allumée, mais n’écoutait pas vraiment. Il y avait encore un débat quelconque au sujet des pouvoirs dans la Chambre des Lords et elle y prêtait vaguement attention, se demandant si elle entendrait le nom de Robb. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Pour autant qu’elle le sache, Robb était de retour à Winterfell, se tenant à l’écart de ce ramdam. L’expert était en train de rager à propos de vestiges d’un système dépassé, et du fait que la population ne devrait pas avoir à payer pour la préservation de vieux châteaux, et Arya décida de changer de station pour une chaîne pop.

Elle fredonnait vaguement pour elle-même quand elle ralentit pour prendre à droite sur la route du Bois Sauvage, regardant dans le rétroviseur le trafic qui accélérait maintenant qu’elle ne le bloquait plus, avant de reporter son attention sur la route. Elle prit le tournant devant le numéro 65 gentiment et doucement, puis conduisit encore sur trois kilomètres avant d’atteindre la maison blanche avec la véranda et le jardin envahi par les mauvaises herbes dont elle n’avait jamais l’énergie de s’occuper.

Nyméria était assise près de la porte quand elle entra, et Arya se baissa pour presser son visage dans la fourrure de la chienne. Nyméria gémit. Elle n’aimait pas quand Arya portait sur elle l’odeur des loups, même si elle y était habituée maintenant. Arya frotta la tête de Nyméria et la laissa sortir dans la cour, puis s’en fut dans la salle de bains attenante à la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée, jetant ses vêtements dans le panier. C’était Jour du Guerrier, et elle n’allait pas à la clinique ce soir. Peut-être qu’elle ferait sa lessive. Il était sûrement temps. Elle était presque à court de sous-vêtements. Elle resta sous le jet chaud de la douche de longues minutes, laissant la vapeur l’envelopper avant d’attraper son savon et de se débarrasser de l’odeur des loups. Puis elle éteint l’eau, trouva une blouse et un pantalon - même si elle n’allait pas à la clinique, c’était confortable à porter au lit - se fit cuire un œuf parce qu’elle savait qu’elle devait manger même si elle n’avait pas faim, l’accompagna d’une bière. Elle ramena Nyméria à l’intérieur, brossa la terre et les feuilles mortes de sa fourrure, la nourrit, et se roula en boule près d’elle sur son coussin dans le salon, s’enroulant dans une couverture et inhalant l’odeur de chien qui était la seule chose qui l’aidait à s’endormir.

* * *

 

 « Bethany est en train de flirter, » dit Arya à Sandor en revenant des bois. Son jean était humide parce qu’il avait plu, et des mèches vadrouilleuses s’échappaient de sa queue de cheval. C’était un terme étrange, mais c’était celui que Sandor utilisait.

« Pour de bon ?

— Oui, » dit-elle. Ils avaient espéré que Bethany tomberait enceinte. La meute avait besoin de petits, et Bethany était maintenant assez âgée pour en porter. mais elle avait semblé se désintéresser des mâles du groupe.

« Qui ? grogna Sandor.

— Sam, » répondit-elle platement. Elle s’installa derrière son bureau et commença à rédiger son rapport de la semaine - les déplacements de la meute, l’alimentation, la santé, et le flirt de Bethany.

« Tu ressors cet après-midi ? » grommela Sandor dans sa direction tandis qu’elle tapait.

« Oui, probablement, » répondit-elle. Elle sortait toujours l’après-midi. Elle aimait sortir autant que possible. Ça aidait la meute à ne pas la voir comme une menace, ce qui était toujours une bonne chose quand on travaillait avec des loups. « Pourquoi ?

— Il y a un séminaire où je suis censé me rendre, mais ça me fait chier et je voulais savoir si tu voulais y aller ?

— Humm… crapahuter avec les loups ou rester à l’intérieur à écouter quelqu’un parler politique, encore, » marmonna Arya.

Sandor eut un reniflement méprisant. « Mieux vaut toi que moi.

— Je vais te laisser l’honneur pour cette fois, boss, » dit-elle, de sa voix la plus taquine.

Sandor marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à une suite de jurons, puis se leva pour aller jusqu’au mini-frigo, en sortit son sandwich et commença à manger.

« Tu manges tôt, commenta Arya.

— Si je dois me pointer à un foutu séminaire cet après-midi ils ont putain d’intérêt à me nourrir, donc autant que j’aie envie de profiter de leur nourriture.

— Pigé. Il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui y ailles, alors. Je ne pense pas que j’aurais faim. » Il y avait longtemps qu’Arya n’avait pas eu vraiment faim. Parfois elle en éprouvait une vague impression quand elle mangeait, cette sensation d’un estomac digérant joyeusement après être resté vide trop longtemps, mais l’envie de consommer de la nourriture… elle considérait comme un grand pas en avant le fait d’être capable de cuisiner.

Sandor la regardait, et elle se détourna vers l’ordinateur, raccordant son téléphone au port USB du terminal pour pouvoir inclure les photos prises dans son rapport. Pendant que les images chargeaient, elle s’étira, et renoua sa queue de cheval.

Elle contempla affectueusement les photos. La meute avait grandi depuis qu’elle était venue s’installer dans le Conflans. Bethany ne serait pas la première louve à avoir des petits, loin de là, mais elle-même n’était encore qu’un bébé quand Arya était arrivée ici, et il y avait quelque chose de gratifiant à voir l’un de ses petits prêt à porter les siens. C’était quelque chose qui l’avait attristée quand ils avaient stérilisé Nyméria au moment de l’adopter - Nyméria n’aurait jamais de bébés Nymérias. Sansa aurait pensé que c’était une bonne chose, mais maintenant, alors que Nyméria se faisait si vieille qu’Arya avait l’impression d’être en train d’attendre que son chien meure… elle aurait souhaité avoir eu des chiots de Nyméria, qui s’ébattraient ensemble et lui tiendraient chaud et seraient également une présence qui l’attendrait à la maison. Quoiqu’elle supposait que n’importe quel rejeton de Nyméria s’opposerait avec sûrement plus d’énergie à ce qu’elle travaille avec des loups au quotidien.

Après le déjeuner, elle sortit, sans adresser un mot à Sandor. Elle doutait le revoir ce jour là - ces séminaires trainaient toujours en longueur et il serait probablement retenu après coup par l’un des gardiens, encore. Pas étonnant qu’il ait voulu qu’elle y aille à sa place. Mais elle le verrait le lendemain, et il y avait longtemps qu’ils avaient laissé tomber les superficiels « Tu fais quoi ce soir ? » et « On se voit demain - passe une bonne soirée.  » qui ponctuaient son expérience de bénévole à la clinique. Elle aimait mieux ça. Elle n’avait pas à réfléchir à des excuses, ou des mensonges, ou n’importe quoi. Elle pouvait juste faire ce qu’elle avait à faire, et Sandor de même, et qui se souciait qu’ils souffrent ?

Arya démarra son quad, mit son casque et s’engagea dans les bois. Elle aimait les bois. Il n’y avait pas trop de lumière, comme partout ailleurs à la fin de l’été. Ça lui faisait mal aux yeux parce qu’elle détestait les plisser et qu’elle _devrait_ être capable de se tenir dehors au soleil sans avoir cette impression de _trop_ de lumière, mais c’était trop lumineux et elle n’arrivait pas s’y habituer. Mais les bois étaient agréables, les arbres bloquant le soleil comme des rideaux à une fenêtre.

Elle conduisit le long du sentier, appréciant le vent contre sa peau, et recherchant des signes de la meute. Ils l’entendraient venir, sauraient que qu’elle était de retour et l’attendraient. Ils avaient commencé à attendre sa venue, et elle aimait ça. C’était agréable d’avoir quelqu’un qui l’attende, même si, comme Nyméria, la meute n’était pas lui.

* * *

 

 La seule bonne chose dans les week-ends était qu’Arya avait le temps d’emmener Nyméria faire une vraie longue promenade. Ce n’était pas toujours facile pour Nyméria - la pauvre chérie était bien plus vieille qu’elle n’aurait dû. C’était comme si elle refusait de mourir et d’abandonner Arya, comme tous les autres. Les Jours de l’Aïeule, Arya descendait avec Nyméria dans le parc au centre de la ville. Elles faisaient un tour, puis Nyméria fatiguée cherchait un arbre pour faire la sieste en dessous, et Arya s’asseyait avec elle, parfois lisant, parfois les yeux perdus dans le vide. Quand Nyméria se réveillait, elle l’aidait à se remettre sur ses pattes et elles repartaient jusqu’à la voiture, ne s’arrêtant que si Nyméria daignait se montrer sociable avec d’autres chiens. Arya la ramenait à la maison, la nourrissait et ensuite prenait n’importe quelle pilule qui l’assommerait jusqu’au Jour de l’Étranger.

Elle savait qu’elle ne devrait pas songer à ces jours comme à ses derniers moments avec Nyméria. Elle savait qu’elle devrait seulement y penser comme à de bons moments passés avec sa bonne, fidèle, vieille amie. Mais elle vivait dans la crainte du jour où elle rentrerait de la réserve, ou de la clinique, ou pire, d’un Jour de l’Aïeule dans le parc où Nyméria ne se réveillerait pas. « _Tu devrais réfléchir à la faire euthanasier_ , » avait suggéré Mycah un jour, nerveusement, sachant que c’était un sacrilège que de suggérer au propriétaire d’un chien que leur trop vieux mastiff avait vécu bien au delà de ses belles années et méritait bien de se reposer définitivement. _J’y aurais réfléchi, si tu n’étais pas parti_ , pensait Arya avec véhémence chaque fois qu’elle se rappelait ce moment, avant de se pincer fortement parce qu’elle ne pouvait pas être ainsi en colère après Mycah.

Elle était assise sous un arbre contre Nyméria qui ronflait, observant le parc alentour. Elle était venue ici avec Mycah une fois. Il s’étaient tenus par la main et il avait essayé de ne pas se montrer trop excité par le fait que la cage à écureuil était tout juste rénovée (« _C’est tellement mieux que tout ce que j’ai pu avoir en grandissant — Bran avait l’habitude d’escalader les murs de Winterfell_ ») et elle avait su qu’il pensait à amener leurs enfants ici sur la balançoire, et qu’il ne le dirait jamais, parce qu’ils venaient à peine de se fiancer, ils étaient jeunes, ils n’avaient pas besoin de penser aux enfants maintenant. Mais elle avait su, et cette idée l’avait réchauffée, tout autant que la main dans la sienne.

Elle ferma les yeux, préservant ce souvenir pour encore un moment, laissant sa douceur l’envelopper avant que la réalité ne frappe.

Quand ce moment vint, elle ouvrit les yeux, refoulant des larmes, et se détourna des jeux, essayant de trouver quelque chose dans ce parc qui ne lui rappelle pas aussi fortement Mycah.

Son regard se posa sur un banc, à environ dix mètres d’elle. À sa surprise, elle reconnut la personne qui y était assise. C’était Gendry Smith, l’homme au million de chats qui avait un sourire agréable et de grandes mains et la carrure de quelqu’un qui s’exerçait probablement beaucoup plus qu’Arya ne le pensait possible. Il était assis à côté d’une petite fille, probablement pas plus de cinq ou six ans, qui mangeait un esquimau. _Est-ce qu’il recueille les enfants en plus des chats ?_ se demanda Arya.

La fillette ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. C’était peut-être l’enfant d’une petite amie. Ou une nièce. Gendry la surveillait attentivement, l’air très sérieux tandis que l’enfant dévorait sa glace. Il avait l’air bien plus sérieux qu’Arya ne l’avait jamais vu, et elle observa plus attentivement la fillette. Elle avait l’air triste, et Arya sentit son cœur se serrer parce qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette expression, celle de quelqu’un qui peine à mettre des mots sur sa douleur, quand même les mots font mal.

Nyméria remua à côté d’elle et Arya se leva, soudainement songeuse.

Elle ne connaissait pas la fillette. Enfers, elle ne connaissait même pas vraiment Gendry. Mais la petite fille était triste, et Arya était triste, et Nyméria pourrait peut-être laisser l’enfant monter sur son dos un petit moment comme elle avait eu l’habitude de le faire avec les jumeaux qu’Arya baby-sittait à l’époque de la fac. Elle la laisserait au moins la caresser, et il n’y avait vraiment rien de mieux qu’un énorme chien tout doux pour donner le sourire à Arya.

Aussi quand elle aida Nyméria à se relever, elle la conduisit, non pas vers la voiture, mais en direction du banc.

« Salut, » dit-elle à Gendry, et c’était une impression tellement bizarre. Elle n’arrivait pas à se rappeler la dernière fois qu’elle s’était juste avancé vers quelqu’un pour dire bonjour. Elle n’arrivait pas à se rappeler la dernière fois qu’elle avait voulu parler à quelqu’un. Ça semblait dater d’une autre vie, celle d’une autre Arya, qui aurait son visage mais pas ses souvenirs.

Gendry leva les yeux vers elle, surpris. Il sourit quand il la reconnut. Un sourire agréable. « Oh. Bonjour. » Son regard se posa sur Nyméria. « C’est votre chienne ?

— Yep, » dit Arya. Elle se tourna vers la petite fille. « Et qui avons-nous là ?

— Aemma, dit simplement Gendry. Aemma, voici Arya. Elle est vétérinaire. »

Les yeux de la fillette s’écarquillèrent. « Vous soignez les animaux ? souffla-t-elle.

— À temps partiel, » dit Arya. Elle avait l’impression de jouer dans une pièce, de prétendre être tout ce qu’elle avait été autrefois. C’était étrangement relaxant - elle n’avait pas oublié comment faire. « Je m’occupe de loups.

— Des loups ? demanda Gendry.

— À la Réserve de Rivebasse. Il y a une meute qui vit dans la forêt depuis quelques années maintenant, et je les surveille.

— Waouh, » dit Aemma, complètement subjuguée. Puis elle regarda Nyméria et se recula légèrement. « Est-ce que c’est un loup ? »

Arya sourit. « Nan. C’est un chien. Un très grand chien. Plus grand que certain de mes loups, à vrai dire. Tu veux la caresser ? »

La fillette regarda Nyméria à nouveau, l’air un peu plus rassurée. « Elle ne va pas me mordre ?

— Non. Tends ta main pour qu’elle puisse sentir ton odeur. Après ça, elle sera douce comme un agneau. » _Du moment que tu n’essaies pas de me faire du mal_ , n’ajouta pas Arya.

Aemma tendit une main que Nyméria renifla, puis commença à lécher et la fillette rit. Elle s’avança sur le banc et commença à passer la main dans l’épaisse fourrure de Nyméria, et Arya risqua un regard vers Gendry. Il était maintenant adossé au banc, l’air content, et lui souriait, et peut-être dans une autre vie Arya lui aurait rendu son sourire mais au lieu de ça elle sentit la panique s’emparer d’elle. _Et si il pense que c’est ce que je suis ? Et si il pense que que nous pouvons être amis, et ensuite se rend compte…_

Elle se retourna vers Nyméria, maintenant assise, qui battait de la queue contre les pavés de l’allée. C’était une mauvaise idée. Et elle n’avait pas idée de comment se sortir de là, pas alors que Nyméria était visiblement heureuse de s’être fait une nouvelle amie et qu’un enfant souriant était impliqué. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. _Fais semblant. Sois comme tu étais avant. Juste cette fois. Tu peux le faire_.

« Quel âge as-tu Aemma ? demanda-t-elle.

— Six ans, répondit Aemma.

— Tu es déjà montée sur un chien ? »

Aemma écarquilla les yeux. « Je peux ? » demanda-t-elle tout excitée.

« Ce n’est pas dangereux ? » demanda Gendry sans méchanceté, s’inclinant en avant pour reposer ses coudes sur ses genoux et donnant à Arya un aperçu des poils sombres sur son torse.

« Non, dit Arya. Elle l’a déjà fait avant. C’est une brave fille. Tu laisserais Aemma te monter, Nyméria ? »

Nyméria émit un aboiement bourru et Aemma se laissa glisser du banc. Arya la souleva et la déposa sur le dos de la chienne. Nyméria commença à avancer en remuant la queue et Arya et Gendry la suivirent, assez près pour pouvoir intervenir en cas de besoin.

« Merci, » lui glissa Gendry à l’oreille. « Ça a été une dure semaine pour elle. Cela aide beaucoup. »

Arya lui sourit. « Ça avait l’air de pouvoir être le cas. » Une part d’elle même voulait savoir ce qu’il s’était passé, mais ce n’étaient pas ses affaires et si Gendry le lui disait, alors… _Alors quoi ? Tu te seras fait un ami ?_

Elle sentit le picotement des larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et détourna le regard, en direction de Nyméria et de l’enfant riant sur son dos. _Qu’est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour pouvoir être distraite aussi aisément_ , pensa Arya. Elle se demanda comment ce serait de monter Nyméria. Elle était déjà trop grande pour ça quand elle l’avait eue, et Nyméria avait beau être un chien énorme, elle ne pouvait pas supporter le poids d’une pré-ado.

« Ravie de pouvoir aider, » ajouta Arya, et sa voix sonnait morte même à ses propres oreilles et elle lutta pour ne pas grimacer. Elle _était_ ravie d’aider, après tout. Alors pourquoi n’arrivait-elle pas à le montrer ? Elle détestait se sentir ainsi, être ainsi. Elle regrettait la Arya joyeuse et insouciante et charmante et sociable et tout ce qu’elle était quand Mycah était encore en vie.

* * *

 

 Bran l’appella pendant qu’elle se faisait à dîner ce Jour de la Jouvencelle et Arya força un sourire quand elle décrocha le téléphone. Sourire en parlant donnait l’impression d’une voix heureuse, et peut-être Bran ne serait-il pas dupe, mais ça l’aidait généralement à traverser ces discussions avec lui.

« Comment ça va ? Ça fait un moment que je n’ai pas eu de tes nouvelles » lui demanda-t-il tandis qu’elle versait des pâtes dans son assiette.

« Oh, comme d’habitude. Je me tiens occupée. » Sa propre voix semblait tellement faible à ses oreilles.

« Toujours bénévole dans cette clinique ? demanda Bran.

— Ouip. Trois nuits par semaine.

— Trois ? C’est… Est-ce que tu dors ? » Son ton était inquiet, sérieux. Arya se força à rire.

« Parfois, dit-elle. Dormir c’est pour les faibles.

— Dormir est bon pour l’esprit, » dit Bran, et Arya était soulagée qu’ils ne soient pas en discussion vidéo sur l’ordinateur parce qu’il l’aurait vue tressaillir. Elle ne savait pas comment leur dire, à aucun d’entre eux, qu’elle était incapable de dormir sans somnifères, et que si elle s’épuisait à travailler toutes ces nuits à la clinique c’était pour trouver la motivation de seulement prendre ces pilules.

« Ouais, je sais. J’ai pris des cours de psycho à la fac. Et je sais comment fonctionne la chimie du cerveau.

— Chez les animaux, dit sèchement Bran.

— Les humains sont des animaux, répondit Arya. Certains plus que d’autres. »

Bran eut un petit rire, et Arya sut qu’elle pouvait maintenant le faire parler de lui sans qu’il pense qu’elle cherchait à détourner son attention. « Comment tu vas ? Quand est-ce que le semestre redémarre ? »

Bran soupira. « Dans deux semaines. » C’était son dixième semestre à l’Université de Winterfell, et, il l’espérait, son dernier. Finir ses études lui avait pris plus de temps qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Le campus était vaste et il lui était physiquement difficile, avec son fauteuil, d’accéder à certaines classes, et, particulièrement après la mort de leur mère, il s’était senti un peu perdu. Robb lui avait promis que le temps qu’il mettrait à obtenir son diplôme importait moins que le fait de compléter ses études, aussi suivait-il moins de cours par semestre que l’étudiant typique. Ça fonctionnait bien, pensa Arya. Même si elle pouvait dire que Bran était prêt à en finir avec l’université, prêt pour ce qui allait suivre - non pas qu’il sache ce que ce serait.

C’était étrange de l’écouter parler de son projet de thèse - il avait fini la recherche, ne restait plus qu’à l’écrire. Elle se rappelait comment il avait été après que leur mère soit morte, triste et abattu en permanence . Comment il s’était demandé s’il serait jamais heureux à nouveau. Et aujourd’hui il semblait si dynamique, si plein de vie, et Arya quant à elle se sentait - bon, peut-être pas aussi déprimée que quand Mycah était mort, mais toujours déprimée.

Elle se demanda si Bran savait. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le lui dire. Elle le ferait, si elle pouvait, mais elle savait à peine comment et au delà de ça - le lui dire maintenant… elle se sentirait faible et pire, il se sentirait coupable de ne pas avoir remarqué. Ils se sentiraient tous coupable de n’avoir pas remarqué, d’avoir cru à sa comédie de la vie qui continue quand en réalité sa vie avait complètement stoppé. Et si Bran se sentait véritablement mieux, se sentait à nouveau vivant, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ruiner ça en lui annonçant qu’elle avait besoin de somnifères pour dormir, et que les seuls moments où elle se sentait presque proche de la normale étaient ceux qu’elle passait à soigner bénévolement des animaux malades.

Un instant, avant de lui dire au revoir, elle songea à le lui dire, ou à appeler Jon pour le lui dire. Mais elle pouvait imaginer l’expression dévastée de Bran - et n’osait même pas imaginer celle de Jon - et se contenta de soupirer. _Tu peux être plus forte que ça. Pour eux. Tu peux faire ça._

Mais elle n’était pas seulement sûre de ce qu’était “ça”, et cette pensée la fit se demander si elle avait ne serait ce qu’une chance de réussir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais dit d'ici dix jours ? J'aurais pas tenu une semaine. Le chapitre trois, par contre, se fera un peu plus attendre ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Lem vomissait des bulles de savon, et Thoros était venu se tenir sur la vessie de Gendry jusqu’à ce qu’il se réveille pour trouver le malheureux dans le salon.

«Oh, allez. Du savon ? » marmonna Gendry, soulevant le chat et le mettant dans sa cage avant d’aller chercher un pantalon et une chemise acceptable. Il commençait à peine à faire jour, le noir virant au pourpre alors que le soleil commençait sa course, et Gendry soupçonnait qu’il n’aurait pas le temps de se changer et de prendre une douche après avoir ramené Lem à la maison. Aujourd’hui était, heureusement, une journée au bureau. Il n’avait pas de rendez-vous de programmé - seulement un coup de fil le soir en rentrant à la maison pour faire le point avec Aemma et ses parents d’accueil. Au moins n’avait-il pas besoin de faire une quelconque impression.

Il prit la route familière qui conduisait à la clinique, jetant régulièrement un œil au rétroviseur pour s’assurer que Lem était toujours vivant. Il n’en avait pas besoin, supposait-il. Il pouvait entendre le pauvre chat essayer de vomir le savon qu’il avait apparemment ingéré. _On penserait qu’il aurait appris sa leçon_ , pensa amèrement Gendry.

Et dire qu’il s’était couché tôt la nuit dernière. Alors que ses pensées s’estompaient et se fondaient en rêves, il s’était réjoui à l’idée d’une nuit de sommeil complète. Il avait beaucoup de paperasse qui l’attendait, et il aurait peut-être ainsi assez d’énergie pour en venir à bout. Mais non. Non, Lem avait d’autres projets. Et du savon.

Quand Arya Stark rentra dans la pièce, elle jeta un coup d’œil à Lem et haussa les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas, » gémit Gendry en guise d’explication. « Je suis étonné qu’il ne l’ait pas sniffé. Il est un danger pour lui-même. »

Les lèvres d’Arya frémirent et elle vint passer les doigts sur l’estomac de Lem. À la surprise de Gendry, celui-ci n’attaqua pas ses mains. Il attaquait toujours Gendry quand il s’y essayait. Peut-être était-il venu à l’associer au soulagement de ses maux d’estomac. Fichu crétin de chat. « La plupart des savons ne sont pas toxiques pour les chats, » dit-elle.

« Il n’arrêtait pas de vomir, » dit rapidement Gendry. « Et il faisait des bulles » S’il n’avait pas été si fatigué, il aurait pu trouver la situation amusante.

« Oh, je suis contente que vous l’ayez amené, dit Arya. Juste pour être sûr. Franchement, celui-ci a l’air d’un danger public et je suis étonnée qu’il soit encore de ce monde, au vu de tout ce qu’il mange.

— Le plus drôle c’est que ce n’est même pas lui le plus gros mangeur du groupe. C’est Watty.

— Est-ce que Watty mange la nourriture des autres ?

— Oui. Et il pleurniche pour obtenir mes restes, » soupira Gendry. « Une grande et grosse bête, pourrie gâtée. Il pèse près de dix kilos. Absolument énorme. »

Arya rit. « Eh bien, je suppose que Lem doit chercher ailleurs de quoi se sustenter, si Watty mange toute la nourriture. »

Gendry lui jeta un regard noir, d’une manière qu’il espérait suffisamment amicale. Quoiqu’il était trop fatigué pour en être sûr. Jeyne lui disait toujours qu’il ne devrait pas s’y essayer quand il était fatigué parce qu’il ne réussissait qu’à paraître agressif. Une habitude qu’il avait très certainement acquis à l’adolescence et dont il n’avait jamais réussi à se défaire. Il espérait qu’elle ne le prendrait pas personnellement. Quoiqu’il vaille peut-être mieux qu’elle voie ça - qu’elle le voie tel qu’il était. _Il me faut du café_. « J’enferme Watty à l’heure des repas, mais je crois qu’il a entraîné les autres à ne pas finir leur bol, alors ça ne sert à rien.

— C’est le problème quand on possède une meute de chats, » dit Arya d’un air entendu. Si elle avait remarqué son regard, elle devait l’avoir attribué à une mauvaise humeur matinale. Gendry ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. « Ça rend difficile le fait d’en mettre un seul au régime. » Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux vers Lem et secoua la tête. « Probablement pour ça qu’ils créent le leur, je suppose. »

* * *

C’était la première fois qu’ils quittaient la clinique en même temps. Le soleil était bas sur l’horizon, dardant des rayons jaune et orange à travers le bleu du ciel. Il regardait Arya se diriger vers sa voiture - la même qu’il avait vue le jour où elle l’avait trouvé au parc avec Aemma - et s’entendit demander :

« Vous voulez prendre un café ? »

Elle se raidit, et le regarda vivement, les yeux méfiants, les traits tirés.

« Je veux dire, littéralement. Pas comme un rencart. Je sais que vous êtes fiancée. »

Elle baissa le regard vers sa main gauche, des mèches sombres lui retombant dans les yeux. Elle les repoussa. « C’est juste qu’il est vraiment très tôt, et je ne sais pas si vous allez travailler immédiatement, mais il faut que je refasse le plein. Ou juste que je le fasse, en fait. Je n’ai pas encore eu ma dose. »

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, les yeux toujours rivés sur sa main, et Gendry ne pouvait pas vraiment distinguer son expression. Était-ce son imagination, ou était-elle plus pâle, et ses cernes plus prononcés quand elle lui rendit son regard ?

Non. Il ne l’imaginait pas. Et quelque chose n’allait pas, pour sûr. Il ne savait pas quoi et il ne savait pas pourquoi il s’en souciait alors qu’il la connaissait à peine, mais quelque chose n’allait pas. Aussi, même si elle ne lui avait pas répondu, il poursuivit. « Vous ne pouvez pas me dire que vous ne buvez pas de café après une nuit comme celle-ci. »

Arya poussa un soupir, qui tourna en baillement. « Oh si. J’attends juste d’être à la maison.

— Vous n’allez pas chez Sharna ? » demanda-t-il, surpris. Il avait l’impression que tout le monde allait chez Sharna. C’était facilement le meilleur café dans un rayon de vingt kilomètres. Il avait expressément exigé de Jeyne que son auberge ait un meilleur café que Sharna, sous peine d’être un établissement de classe inférieure.

Arya secouait la tête, et Gendry insista : « Venez chez Sharna avec moi. J’y vais tous les jours. Vous n’aurez jamais bu de meilleur café. »

Et elle capitula. « Très bien. Oui, d’accord. Je vais vous suivre, alors. »

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis chez Sharna, l’un en face de l’autre, chacun avec un grand mug de café. Gendry observa attentivement Arya quand elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres, souffla un moment sur la vapeur, et prit une gorgée. Ses yeux se fermèrent pour un instant, et il vit un bout de langue venir lécher le café resté sur sa lèvre supérieure.

« Dieux que c’est bon, » dit-elle, et quand ses yeux se rouvrirent il y avait quelque chose de stupéfait dans son expression. « Je n’avais pas réalisé que cet endroit existait. »

Gendry lui sourit. « C’est toujours bondé à l’heure de pointe, mais pour l’instant…

— Après une garde de nuit, c’est parfait, souffla-t-elle. D’habitude je rentre directement à la maison et me fais un café avant de sortir promener Nyméria.

— Quel genre de café vous prenez ? » demanda-t-il. Le café était quelque chose de vital pour lui, et il se sentait déjà plus calme au bout de seulement quelques gorgées. Le café faisait la différence entre ce que Willow appelait “Gendry le Gentil” et “le Monstre Grincheux”. Si seulement elle savait que ce n’était pas aussi simple. Quoique, si quelqu’un le savait, c’était probablement Willow. Il devrait l’appeler et s’assurer qu’elle soit bien installée. Il n’arrêtait pas d’oublier, trop occupé à s’assurer de la bonne prise en charge d’Aemma, qui était l’un de ses dossiers les plus pressants du moment. _C’est ta sœur, tu te rappelles ? Tu es censé veiller sur elle_. Mais elle était toujours sur la défensive quand il appelait pour vérifier comment elle allait. Plus encore que Jeyne, elle n’aimait pas se voir rappeler qu’elle en avait besoin.

« Juste du café instantané acheté en supermarché, » dit Arya, mais cette pensée avait l’air de la rendre amère, « quoique maintenant que j’y pense, je devrais vraiment prendre ça. C’est vraiment…

— N’est-ce pas ?

— Ouais. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques minutes, buvant leur café. Arya regardait ses mains, son café, par la fenêtre, n’importe où sauf en direction de Gendry, et Gendry vérifiait son téléphone de temps en temps pour voir s’il avait du nouveau sur qui ou quoi que ce soit.

Quand ils finirent, Gendry ramena les mugs au comptoir et commanda un autre café à emporter. Arya hésitait derrière lui, semblant ne pas savoir si elle en voulait un autre, ou si elle voulait partir, ou si elle voulait rester. Quand il se retourna il lui offrit un sourire rapide et elle tressaillit.

« Désolée, marmonna-t-elle. Je... je sais que je suis de mauvaise compagnie. »

Gendry se renfrogna et prit un gorgée de café de son gobelet à emporter.

« Qu’est-ce que cela veut dire ? » demanda-t-il gentiment. _Attention maintenant_ , pensa-t-il. _Si quelque chose ne va pas…_ Quelque chose n’allait pas. Il en était certain.

« Je suis juste… Je sais que je ne suis pas très loquace ou…

— Vous sortez juste d’une garde de nuit, dit Gendry. « Je ne suis pas surpris que vous ne soyez pas bavarde. Willow babille toujours quand elle est fatiguée, mais Jeyne est d’un silence de pierre. Parfois c’est juste comme ça. »

Arya cligna des yeux. « Vos sœurs ? demanda-t-elle.

— En quelque sorte. » Il pensa à Bella. Il pensait toujours à Bella en premier, même s’il ne l’avait pas vu aussi récemment que Mya. Et Mya n’avait jamais été une sœur pour lui comme l’étaient Jeyne et Willow. Et certainement pas comme l’était Bella. « Sœurs adoptives. Je les ai rencontrées en foyer quand j’avais à peu près seize ans et ça a collé. Plus qu’avec n’importe qui d’autre. »

Arya ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise. Ce n’était pas une première pour lui. La plupart des gens étaient surpris de sa franchise à propos de son enfance en famille d’accueil. _Oblige les à y faire face. Oblige les à te faire face_ , se rappelait-il avoir pensé à seize ans, en colère et violent comme un chien enragé. _Si mon moi de seize ans avait su que dans le double d’années, je serais un propriétaire de chats complètement barbant…_ C’était une victoire, même si c’était aussi un mensonge. Auquel il lui arrivait presque de croire. Il but une gorgée de café, se concentrant sur le présent parce que s’il pensait à ses seize ans une seconde de plus, il aurait besoin de quatre cafés supplémentaires. C’était pour cela qu’il avait toujours eu du mal à se faire des amis. Parce qu’on lui posait toujours des questions sur son passé et qu’alors il régressait et se rappelait que tout ceci n’était qu’une façade, qu’il ne faisait que prétendre être un propriétaire de chats barbant.

« C’est bien. Que soyez aussi proches d’elles, dit-elle. Que quelque chose de bon soit sorti de tout ça. »

Gendry acquiesca. « Ça compense pour tout le reste. Quoiqu’il en soit - vous n’êtes pas “de mauvaise compagnie”. Vous êtes fatiguée. »

Arya baissa à nouveau les yeux vers ses mains, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Mais elle ne protesta pas. Elle avait l’air d’en avoir envie, mais ne le fit pas. À la place elle lui offrit un sourire qui une fois de plus n’atteignait pas ses yeux fatigués et dit : « En tout cas, merci pour le café. C’était bon. Je reviendrai.

— Je suis là tous les matins, dit Gendry. Ça en vaut vraiment la peine. »

Arya hocha la tête, et agita sa main en signe d’adieu avant de sortir sur le parking. Gendry la regarda partir, sirotant son café et sachant qu’il ne devrait pas s’impliquer mais, Maître de la Lumière, il savait que quelque chose n’allait pas et ne réussissait pas à ne pas s’en soucier.

* * *

Le Jour du Ferrant, Gendry quitta le travail, rentra brièvement chez lui pour nourrir les chats, puis conduisit vingt-cinq kilomètres vers l’ouest jusqu’à l’auberge de Jeyne - ou plutôt, le chantier de l’auberge de Jeyne.

« Je hais les entrepreneurs, » annonça Jeyne à la minute où il franchit les bâches pendues en travers du porche. « Ce sont des menteurs et des escrocs et je suis heureuse que tu aies suffisamment ta vie en main pour ne jamais avoir eu à envisager de faire de la construction ton métier.

— En retard sur le calendrier ? » demanda Gendry, lui tapant sur l’épaule. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s’avança pour l’étreindre, reposant la tête sur son épaule. Elle avait donc besoin du Gendry réconfortant, aujourd’hui. « Ça va bien se passer, » lui dit-il, la serrant étroitement. « Ça va bien se passer.

— Oui, mais jamais assez vite. Je voudrais que ce soit fini pour pouvoir enfin passer à autre chose, » dit Jeyne. Elle avait l’air moins triste qu’en colère, pourtant, ce qui était une bonne chose. Gendry se méfiait toujours des accès de tristesse de Jeyne. Quand il l’avait rencontrée pour la première fois, elle était silencieuse. Willow était bruyante - l’était toujours, à vrai dire - mais Jeyne était calme et réservée. Même à seize ans, égoïste et refermé sur ses propres problèmes, Gendry avait compris ça. C’était difficile d’avoir perdu son père, assassiné. En plus de ça, le coupable n’avait jamais été arrêté. Mais Jeyne triste et silencieuse… eh bien, il n’aimait pas penser à ce à quoi ça l’avait conduite. C’était derrière elle à présent.

Il pensa à Arya Stark, triste et calme, et à la façon dont elle avait dit être “de mauvaise compagnie”, comme un désaveu de sa personnalité. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu’un vétérinaire travaillant avec des loups puisse vraiment être de mauvaise compagnie, encore moins après avoir vu l’aisance avec laquelle elle avait interagi avec Aemma cette fois au parc…

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Jeyne.

— Hm ?

— Tu as cessé d’essayer de me remonter le moral.

— Espèce de petite égocentrique- » elle lui donna un coup de coude et il se fendit d’un large sourire. « Nan, je suis juste en train de penser à… à quelqu’un que j’ai rencontré, c’est tout. » Pouvait-il l’appeler une amie ? Pas encore. Gendry essayait de ne pas utiliser le mot “amis” pour ceux qui n’étaient pas vraiment ses amis. C’était moins douloureux sur le long terme. Pour eux comme pour lui.

« Quelqu’un que tu as rencontré ? Comme une fille ? » Jeyne avait l’air excitée. Gendry était sorti avec exactement deux filles durant tout le temps qu’il avait connu Jeyne, jamais pour très longtemps. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s’était passé avant qu’il la rencontre, et il tenait à ce qu’il en reste ainsi.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. C’est une fille, mais pas _une fille_ , tu vois ?

— Oh allez, laisse-moi rêver-

— Elle est fiancée, Jeyne. Ce n’est pas comme ça. » Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer l’expression désappointée de Jeyne. Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer son propre désappointement au moment où il prononçait ces mots. _Va te faire foutre, connard_ , s’intima-t-il vicieusement. _Tu vaux mieux que ça_. Ou peut-être pas. Il ignora cette pensée. « Mais je pense que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle a l’air plutôt déprimée et je ne la connais pas assez bien pour… et j’essaie de ne pas me montrer indiscret, mais je me retrouve assis là à me demander ce qui cloche et à savoir que je _pourrais_ l’aider, tu comprends ? » Voilà. C’était mieux.

Jeyne lui tapota le bras, le regard grave. « Elle n’a pas besoin d’un travailleur social si elle est déprimée, Gendry.

— Ouais. Exactement. Je sais ça. Mais… je ne sais pas. » Elle était toujours en train de regarder ses mains. Cette bague à son doigt, comme si quelque chose n’allait pas avec son fiancé. Peut-être était-il au loin et lui manquait-il, ou peut-être était-il violent, ou encore autre chose à quoi Gendry n’avait pas pensé. « Je n’arrête pas de repasser ces scénarios dans ma tête où quelque chose ne va pas et je peux aider. Mais même si quelque chose ne va pas, ce n’est pas mon rôle d’intervenir et de tout arranger comme une sorte de bonne fée. »

Jeyne gloussa, et il roula des yeux, certain qu’elle était probablement en train de l’imaginer en tutu rose, volant et distribuant de la poudre de fée étincelante aux petits enfants.

« Mais, » ajouta Jeyne lentement, et Gendry baissa les yeux vers elle, « mais, si elle est déprimée, et peut-être, si elle se sent seule ? Elle pourrait avoir besoin d’un ami. Donc ouais, commence par là, si tu veux aider. Parce qu’on dirait que c’est ce que tu veux. »

Gendry opina lentement.

« Tu es bon à ça, » ajouta Jeyne en l’étreignant brièvement. « Quand tu t’en donnes la peine. »

Gendry roula à nouveau des yeux. « Okay, fais-moi faire le tour du proprio, tu veux bien ? »

Jeyne émit un grognement. « Dieux, il y a encore tant à faire et je suis supposée déjà prendre des réservations. »

* * *

Gendry appella Willow sur le chemin du retour. Il ne s’attendait pas vraiment à ce qu’elle réponde. Willow avait juste l’âge pour ne jamais avoir appris à se servir d’un téléphone comme il se devait, et éviter les appels comme la peste, se reposant sur les textos et internet dès qu’elle le pouvait. Gendry estimait que les coups de fil lui étaient bénéfiques, alors il l’appelait systématiquement, ce qui était probablement la raison pour laquelle il ne lui parlait pas autant qu’il l’aurait dû.

À sa surprise, sachant qu’il était dix heures passés un Jour du Ferrant et qu’elle était du genre à sortir avec des amis, Willow décrocha son téléphone.

« Allô ?

— Je suis choqué.

— Oh la ferme. Je décroche mon téléphone, quand tu appelles. »

Gendry émit un reniflement amusé. Son téléphone reposait sur ses genoux alors qu’il descendait la route 10, et il espérait qu’elle l’avait entendu même en mode haut-parleur.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Tu ne devrais pas être de sortie ? Je sais que je suis un vieux raseur, mais tu es jeune et branchée et-

— Oh la ferme, répéta Willow. Et pour ton information, je travaille demain matin et j’essaie d’être une employée responsable, comme _tu_ m’as toujours encouragée à l’être.

— Brave fille. » Gendry sourit. « C’est quoi comme boulot ?

— Hm ?

— Où travailles-tu, où ils sont assez inhumains pour te faire venir un matin de l’Aïeule ?

— Au Lion Rouge. J’essaie de mettre de l’argent de côté pour aller aux Îles d’Été avec des copains de la fac pendant les vacances d’hiver.

— Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas venir nous rendre visite ? la taquina Gendry.

— Si cet hiver ressemble ne serait-ce qu’un peu à l’hiver dernier, non. » Il avait neigé dans le Conflans l’hiver précédent. Il ne neigeait jamais dans le Conflans. Une conséquence du changement climatique, supposait-il.

« En plus, à chaque fois que je reste chez toi je reviens avec des poils de chat absolument partout, et j’aime bien tes chats, Gendry, mais est-ce que tu sais à quel point ils sont pénibles ?

— Crois moi, je suis au courant » dit sèchement Gendry, pensant à Lem et au savon qu’il avait mangé plus tôt dans la semaine. « Tu pourrais toujours rester à l’auberge de Jeyne.

— Ouais, mais elle aura besoin des chambres pour les vacances quand tout le monde rentre, pas vrai ? Et je ne paierai pas pour une chambre à l’auberge de ma sœur. Plutôt crever. »

Willow avait toujours eu son franc-parler, et Gendry sourit pour lui-même. « Comment ça se passe, côté études ? » demanda-t-il, et Willow grogna.

« Écoute, je suis ces cours de management que Jeyne m’a dit de prendre, et je déteste ça. Je ne veux pas être manager.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux être alors ? demanda Gendry.

— Oh arrête ça, je l’ai assez entendu de Béric, okay ? » Béric avait été leur travailleur social, celui qui les avait placés dans le même foyer.

« Parfois tu parles exactement comme lui, marmonna-t-elle.

— Ouais, eh bien tu sais, l’exemple à suivre, tout ça, » soupira Gendry. Il espérait ne pas _trop_ parler comme Béric, mais il supposait que ce n’était pas ce qui pourrait lui arriver de pire.

« Tu n’as pas répondu à la question.

— Je ne veux pas, » répondit vertement Willow. « Je l’entends suffisamment de la part de mon conseiller et de Jeyne et je sais que tu aimes bien te mêler des affaires de tout le monde-

— Absolument pas.

— En tout cas, tu aimes bien te mêler de _mes_ affaires-

— Ouais, parce que je t’aime, andouille.

— Mais je ne veux pas penser à ça pour le moment, d’accord ? » Ça, Gendry pouvait le comprendre. Il était lui aussi passé par là à un moment ou un autre.

« Eh bien, concentre toi sur les Îles d’Été alors.

— C’est ce que je vais faire, merci, » répondit Willow. Il entendit un bruit de touches et comprit qu’elle était sur son ordinateur. « Je vais au lit maintenant, parce qu’il faut que je sois debout à couille moins le quart pétante.

— Je ne savais pas qu’on pouvait mettre une alarme pour couille moins le quart.

— _Tu_ ne peux pas. Tu as le modèle intégré, » se moqua-t-elle et Gendry renâcla.

« Va dire ça à Feuilles, répondit-il sèchement.

— Quoi ? Tu veux dire que ta chatte-

— Bye, Willow. C’était sympa de te parler.

— Oh, tu n’apprécies pas la plaisanterie, hein ?

— Je n’aime pas particulièrement quand on fait des blagues vulgaires au dépens de mes chats, merci bien. Ce sont des créatures adorables-

— Même Luke ? Il m’a toujours semblé être un gros con.

— En plus de ça ce n’est pas une façon de parler de… tu sais…

— De vagins ? »

Gendry leva les yeux au ciel. Il pouvait entendre Willow hurler de rire. « Tu as vraiment fini par devenir un vieil homme, pas vrai ?

— Ton tour viendra, un jour, soupira Gendry. Si ça m’est arrivé ça t’arrivera aussi.

— Mais tu n’as jamais été sauvage et insouciant, » fit remarquer Willow, un peu troublée. « Tu n’as jamais fait les quatre cent coups. »

 _Oh, tu ne me connaissais pas alors_ , eut envie de dire Gendry, mais il se tut. Il n’avait pas besoin que Willow soit au courant de tout ça. Il y avait bien pire que de passer pour un vieux rasoir qui ne s’envoie jamais en l’air et possède bien trop de chats aux yeux de sa quasi-petite sœur.

« Appelle-moi quand tu auras mon âge et nous en reparlerons, » dit-il plutôt, et Willow rit.

« Tu auras quatre-vingt-dix ans à ce moment là.

— Les jeunes de nos jours. Plus aucun respect. »

Il quitta la route 10 et ralentit pour descendre sous la limite de vitesse de quarante kilomètres à l’heure.

« Ça va sinon ? demanda-t-il.

— Ouais, dit Willow. Ça va mieux, ouais. J’y travaille.

— Tu appelleras si tu as besoin d’aide.

— Évidemment. » Il savait bien que c’était évident, mais il aimait le rappeler. Entendre qu’on avait besoin de lui, qu’on comptait sur lui. Sur certains points peut-être n’avait-il pas tant changé que ça après tout.


	4. Chapter 4

Arya commença à se rendre chez Sharna au retour de ses gardes de nuit, assise en silence près d’une fenêtre avec une tasse de café chaud, à observer la route tandis que le nombre de voitures augmentait peu à peu, à se concentrer sur sa respiration. C’était étrangement relaxant, d’une façon à laquelle elle ne s’était pas vraiment attendue. Simplement se trouver à un endroit où les gens allaient et venaient sans avoir à interagir avec eux… c’était agréable. C’était reposant. C’était distrayant. C’était beaucoup de choses. Et parfois, quand elle était là, elle voyait Gendry.

Il lui souriait toujours, ou la saluait de la main. S’il arrivait plus tard dans la matinée, au moment où Arya se préparait à partir pour rentrer à la maison, prendre une douche, nourrir Nyméria et la laisser sortir dans la cour avant d’aller retrouver les loups, c’était assez court - il avait l’air pressé à cette heure tardive, et ne disait jamais plus que “Salut”. Mais les jours où il arrivait un quart d’heure ou une demi-heure plus tôt, Arya se surprenait à discuter avec lui, presque sans s’en rendre compte.

« Pas de chats stupides ? demandait Gendry.

— Aucun aussi stupide que Lem, répondait Arya. Mais j’ai reçu un chien qui a cherché des noises à un raton-laveur, alors j’ai dû lui faire un rappel de son vaccin contre la rage. »

Ou bien c’était : « Tout juste arrivée ?

— Ouais, la nuit a été barbante. Pas grand chose à faire. Quoique je suppose que c’est pour le mieux. »

Comme la fin de l’été avançait vers l’automne, Gendry commença à porter des vestes par dessus ses chemises, et ses joues étaient rougies par le vent froid quand il traversait le parking pour entrer chez Sharna. Ses yeux bleus étincelaient et Arya essayait de ne pas penser aux yeux bleus de Mycah - plus clairs que ceux de Gendry - ou à ceux de sa mère. Il semblait que tout le monde avait les yeux bleus, et ils lui manquaient d’autant plus.

« Vous avez l’air morose ce matin, dit Gendry. Il se tenait au dessus d’elle, l’air bien vivant et coloré de vif et Arya ne put stopper les mots qui lui échappèrent.

« J’ai toujours l’air morose. » Elle prit une vive inspiration, souhaitant pouvoir ravaler ses mots, mais il était trop tard. Elle regarda Gendry avec appréhension. Il eut un petit rire. « Oui, je suppose. Mais ça m’a frappé ce matin.

— Ce n’est pas le cas d’habitude ? » Elle n’était pas sûre de vouloir la réponse à cette question.

« Je suppose que si. » Il haussa les épaules. « Mais pas assez pour en faire la remarque. » Elle se demanda si c’était un mensonge. « Vous voulez en parler ? »

_Je ne peux pas._

Elle regarda ses mains, la façon dont le diamant à son annulaire reflétait la lumière matinale en paillettes sur la table. « Je sais pas, dit-elle. Je… C’est difficile à expliquer. Vous n’avez probablement pas le temps. »

Elle vit Gendry vérifier l’heure sur son téléphone du coin de l’œil, puis il s’assit avec elle. « Je n’ai pas de rendez-vous avant dix heures. Alors c’est plutôt votre emploi du temps la contrainte. »

Elle le regarda nerveusement. Ses yeux si sérieux, et ses cheveux sombres qui retombaient sur son front. Il avait besoin d’une bonne coupe. _Moi aussi, probablement_ , pensa Arya. Elle n’arrêtait pas de trouver des pointes fourchues dans ses queues de cheval. Mais elle ne savait même pas où trouver un coiffeur en ville. Elle ne s’était pas fait couper les cheveux depuis avant d’avoir emménagé dans la région, avant la mort de Mycah.

Elle l’observa, assis en face d’elle, portant à ses lèvres un gobelet de café trop petit pour ses grandes mains, ses yeux fixés sur elle.

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer, dit-elle.

— À quoi pensez-vous là maintenant ? demanda Gendry. Puis il tressaillit en poussant un cri. « Aïe !

— Vous vous êtes brûlé la langue ? »

Il acquiesça, grimaçant, et Arya lui fit passer le verre d’eau qu’elle avait commandé avec son café. « Merci, » dit-il en prenant une gorgée.

« Mon père faisait toujours ça, » se souvint soudain Arya, comme au travers d’un brouillard. « Quand j’étais petite. Il se brûlait la langue avec son café, et ma mère se moquait de lui.

— Ouais. Ce n’est pas mon cas, d’habitude, grommela Gendry. Ça lui arrivait souvent ?

— Ouais. Maman avait l’habitude de dire qu’il n’était qu’un idiot qui n’apprenait jamais de ses erreurs. Elle disait ça gentiment, » se hâta-t-elle d’ajouter. « C’était affectueux.

— Je peux imaginer, dit Gendry. Qu’est-ce qu’il fait, votre père ?

— Il est mort quand j’avais dix ans, » dit lentement Arya, et les lignes autour des yeux de Gendry s’atténuèrent. Il hocha la tête.

« Ça a dû être difficile.

— Ça l’était, » dit-elle. Ça l’avait été. Elle avait aimé sa mère - réellement, honnêtement, mais parfois avec elle Arya avait l’impression de ne pas être à la hauteur. Elle n’avait pas le tempérament artistique de Sansa, elle s’attirait toujours des ennuis, et sa mère était si élitiste par rapport aux amis d’Arya... _Par rapport à Mycah_.

Sa gorge brûlait. Ses yeux piquaient.

« Ma mère est morte il y a quelques années, dit Arya. Cancer du sein.

— Elle doit vous manquer. Ils doivent vous manquer, tous les deux.

— Oui. C’est… c’est toujours dur d’y repenser. Parfois je voudrais juste ma maman, vous comprenez ? » Elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Bordel, elle le sentait venir. Elle détestait se sentir comme ça, faible et brisée et émotive pour un rien. Elle finit le reste de son café et attrapa son sac. « Il faut que je me dépêche. Nyméria m’attend.

— Caressez-la de ma part.

— Tenez Lem éloigné des sacs plastiques pour moi, » répliqua Arya, la voix frémissante. Elle ne le regarda pas en partant, mais elle savait qu’il l’observait, et espérait arriver jusqu’à sa voiture avant de craquer.

* * *

La fois suivante elle le croisa au supermarché dans le rayon alimentation pour animaux. Il remplissait son caddie d’un million de pâtées pour chats différentes tandis qu’Arya refaisait son stock de croquettes pour Nyméria.

« Est-ce que Nyméria accepte que vous travailliez avec des loups ? » lui demanda Gendry. Le soulagement l’envahit. Il ne la poussait pas à parler d’elle-même, ne ramenait pas le souvenir trop pénible de son père. Juste une question facile.

« Elle y est habituée. Elle n’aime pas ça, mais elle s’y est faite, » dit Arya, soulevant avec peine un sac de l’étagère. Gendry s’en empara et le souleva aisément et Arya essaya de ne pas s’offusquer. Elle aurait pu l’attraper elle-même, elle l’avait fait de nombreuses fois auparavant, mais il était plus fort qu’elle. C’était Mycah qui se chargeait de la nourriture pour chien, avant. _Bon sang._

« Je parie que ça doit la mettre mal à l’aise, dit Gendry.

— C’est pire à la clinique si je ne prends pas une douche avant d’y aller. Rien de tel qu’un chien qui ne comprend pas ce qu’il se passe au milieu de la nuit et qui sent soudain l’odeur des loups sur vous.

— Je ne peux qu’imaginer. C’est bien assez terrible quand je rentre avec des odeurs de chiens. »

Arya eut un petit rire. « Je parie que ça en effraie quelques uns, dit-elle.

— C’est Luke qui est le plus peureux à ce sujet. Je crois que quand je suis rentré à la maison après avoir rencontré Nyméria il a refusé de manger pendant toute une journée, parce qu’il pensait que j’étais passé du côté obscur. Feuilles n’a pas bronché par contre. Lem non plus, quoique ça soit peut-être parce qu’il se demandait si l’odeur était comestible.

— Ils ne sentent vraiment jamais de chiens ?

— Oh, certains d’entre eux, si. Ceux qui aiment aller dehors y sont certainement habitués. Notre voisin a un labrador. » Elle se demanda si “notre” faisait référence à lui et ses chats, ou à lui et un colocataire. _Ou une petite amie_.

Mais non. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à ça. Pas quand Mycah…

Elle détourna le regard de Gendry, vers la nourriture pour chiens.

« J’ai dit quelque chose ? demanda Gendry.

— Quoi ? Non, mentit Arya.

— D’accord. » Il n’avait pas l’air de la croire, et Arya leva les yeux vers lui. Elle jouait si bien la comédie. Elle avait toujours été douée. Mycah avait dit un jour qu’elle était une actrice née, capable de se glisser dans n’importe quel personnage avec grâce et aisance. Peut-être cela avait-il disparu avec tout le reste quand il était mort.

« Ce n’est vraiment pas vous, dit-elle. C’est juste… J’ai juste pensé à... » Elle secoua la tête et baissa de nouveau les yeux. « Merci pour votre aide avec-

— Attendez un peu, » dit Gendry, et d’une façon étonnante sa voix était tout à la fois douce et sévère. « Si vous êtes fâchée, et que j’ai dit quelque chose-

— J’ai déjà dit que ce n’est pas le cas.

— Mais vous avez réagi, alors il doit y avoir un rapport. Dites-moi quoi, au moins comme ça si ça se reproduit je pourrai-

— Il n’y a rien que vous puissiez faire, » dit sombrement Arya. Il n’y avait rien que quiconque puisse faire. Si Bran, ou Jon, ou Robb ne pouvaient pas l’aider, alors que pourrait bien faire cet étranger ?

« Arya, dit-il. Écoutez, je-

— C’est juste… compliqué, d’accord ? Et je peux faire face.

— Vraiment ? »

Elle le regarda, bouche bée. Cette fois, il n’y avait rien de doux dans ses mots, même s’il n’y avait pas trace de méchanceté non plus. Cette fois, il y avait tout le poids du regard de ses yeux bleus.

« Oui, finit-elle par dire.

— Je ne vous crois vraiment pas, » dit-il.

Cela déclencha sa colère. « Et alors ? Ce ne sont pas vos putains d’affaires.

— Non, admit-il. En effet. »

Là dessus il redirigea son attention vers la nourriture pour chat et Arya poussa son caddie jusqu’à la caisse, fulminante.

Ce n’est que bien plus tard, une fois recroquevillée près de Nyméria sur le sol du salon qu’elle réalisa que non - ce n’étaient pas ses affaires du tout. Mais c’était la première fois en deux ans que quelqu’un lui avait demandé si elle s’en sortait, et n’avait pas pris sa réponse pour argent comptant.

Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de Nyméria et la serra très fort et se demanda si elle avait tout gâché, une fois de plus.

* * *

Elle faillit ne pas aller chez Sharna après sa garde de nuit suivante. Elle faillit rentrer directement à la maison pour un café instantané et un câlin avec Nyméria avant de partir retrouver les loups. Mais même elle ne trouvait pas de raison valable. _Espèce de lâche_ , pensa-t-elle avec colère. _Tu aimes le café et tu aimes aller chez Sharna. Tu as juste peur de croiser Gendry._

Et c’était vrai. Elle ne savait pas depuis quand elle était devenue ce genre de personne, effrayée à l’idée de voir des gens. Ça n’avait jamais été elle, et ça ne devrait pas l’être maintenant. Ça ne serait pas le cas si elle n’était pas faible. C’est sa fierté blessée, plus que son instinct qui la guida de la clinique jusque chez Sharna.

Elle s’assit à sa table habituelle près de la fenêtre avec son café, le regard dans le vide, se demandant si elle ne devrait pas boire rapidement pour partir avant que Gendry n’arrive. _Lâche_ , pensa-t-elle encore. _Lâche, lâche, lâche_.

Elle avait peur. Peur d’avoir tout fichu en l’air comme à son habitude, peur de s’être enfoncée si profondément dans ce qu’était devenu son esprit qu’elle ne redeviendrait jamais normale, peur d’être normale. Elle avait juste peur. Et elle détestait ça.

Elle pensa à sa mère, après la mort de son père. Elle avait les traits tirés, faisait de son mieux pour paraître brave devant les enfants, mais pour autant qu’elle sache, sa mère n’avait jamais été aussi amochée qu’Arya l’était maintenant. _J’ai l’impression d’avoir un trou dans le cœur_ , pensa-t-elle. _Ou un trou là où se trouvait mon cœur. Là où se trouvait Mycah. Et Mère. Et Père_. Elle but son café.

C’est le son d’une chaise râclant sur le sol qui la tira de sa rêverie, pour trouver Gendry assis en face d’elle. Il avait un gobelet en carton à la main, comme s’il n’était pas sûr de rester longtemps, et portait une cravate en plus de sa veste. _Il doit avoir un rendez-vous_ , pensa-t-elle.

« Écoutez, » dit Gendry, et il y avait de la détermination dans son regard, mais qui ne semblait pas tant adressée à Arya qu’à lui même. « Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Et vous ne voulez peut-être pas que quelqu’un s’en inquiète pour l’instant. Mais je m’en inquiète. Je m’inquiète que vous ayez l’air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des années, et que vous ne sembliez jamais aussi heureuse que lorsque vous aidez mon chat à vomir ce qu’il a bien pu avaler, ou que... » Il cherchait ses mots, clairement en train de chercher un autre point. Sans succès. Alors il poursuivit. « Je suis juste quelqu’un qui essaie de régler les problèmes. Jeyne dit que c’est un complexe que j’ai, à cause de la façon dont j’ai grandi. Mais peu importe. Je ne suis pas votre psy, et vous n’appartenez pas à mon domaine en tant que travailleur social. Mais je m’inquiète pour vous, et il me semble que vous pourriez en avoir besoin. Alors me laisserez-vous faire ? Me laisserez-vous m’inquiéter pour vous ? »

Arya le dévisagea.

_Alors me laisserez-vous m’inquiéter pour vous ?_ Personne ne lui avait jamais posé cette question. Ça avait toujours été une évidence pour Jon, et pour Bran. Sa mère s’était souciée d’elle, à sa façon, parfois blessante, et son père l’avait aimée. Robb s’inquiétait, elle le savait, mais il ne le manifestait jamais comme il l’aurait fallu, et Sansa n’avait jamais été aussi inaccessible que depuis qu’elle était avec Joffrey, mais elle… elle s’inquièterait aussi, n’est-ce pas ? Et Mycah… Mycah l’avait aimée, plus que tout et il avait tenu à elle et s’était inquiété pour elle, mais il n’avait jamais demandé… _Tu ne lui as jamais fait demander_ , pensa-t-elle. _Tu l’as juste laissé faire_.

Elle regarda Gendry.

Pouvait-elle le laisser s’inquiéter pour elle ? Elle prit une inspiration tremblante. Puis une autre, et encore une autre. Il l’observait attentivement.

« Travailleur social ? demanda-t-elle. Vous pensez que je suis un cas désespéré, quelque chose comme ça ?

— Je me focalise sur les placements en famille d’accueil, donc même si vous êtes un cas désespéré, à moins que vous n’ayez un enfant dont vous ne vous occupez pas, mon opinion professionnelle est hors de propos. Vous n’avez pas d’enfant dont vous ne vous occupez pas, n’est-ce pas ? »

Elle pensa à Mycah et au parc et à ces enfants imaginaires, bruns aux yeux bleus, qu’elle pousserait sur la balançoire sous le regard de Nyméria. Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, juste Nyméria. »

Quelque chose traversa les yeux de Gendry et elle retint sa respiration. Mais la question ne vint pas. « Quel est son nom ? » finit-il par demander, en désignant sa bague. Elle la regarda, scintillante et heureuse à son doigt, symbole d’une promesse qui n’importait plus à présent.

« Mycah, » dit-elle, et sa voix se brisa. « Il s’appelait Mycah. »

Elle vit la compréhension se faire jour sur le visage de Gendry. Et quand la pitié envahit ses yeux, elle éprouva un certain soulagement, enfin.


	5. Chapter 5

Cet après-midi, en rentrant de la réserve, Arya s’assit sur le sofa du salon. C’était la première fois depuis longtemps, semblait-il, que son esprit gambergeait d’une manière qui ne soit pas… Qui ne faisait pas mal. Il ne faisait pas mal, comme il l’aurait fait d’habitude, rongé par la culpabilité de n’avoir pas appelé Jon depuis des lustres, d’avoir menti à Bran et à Robb, de n’avoir même pas été sur la tombe de sa mère depuis son enterrement, du départ de Mycah.

Elle pensait à Gendry.

Gendry, qui avait un million de chats et était travailleur social et voulait s’inquiéter pour elle, mais seulement si elle le laissait faire, et elle n’avait pas dit non. Elle n’avait pas dit non, et au lieu d’un remords écrasant, pour la première fois depuis deux ans elle éprouvait une sensation de calme.

Elle n’osait pas se sentir excitée, toutefois. Elle connaissait trop bien son état d’esprit de ces jours-ci pour ne pas penser qu’il était possible que ces remords se manifestent le lendemain. _Ne pense pas comme ça_ , se dit-elle, et c’était comme si l’ancienne elle était de retour, celle d’avant la mort de Mycah, parce que pour une fois elle s’écouta.

Nyméria vint s’asseoir avec elle, sa large queue battant lourdement contre le plancher tandis qu’elle l’agitait, et Arya se demanda si elle pouvait flairer qu’il y avait quelque chose de différent. Ou le ressentir, d’une certaine façon. Parfois elle avait l’impression que Nyméria la comprenait mieux que quiconque sur la planète, qu’elles ne faisaient qu’une en quelque sorte. Mycah avait plaisanté une fois en disant que l’âme d’Arya s’était divisée en deux et que l’une des moitiés était allée à sa chienne. « _C’est pour ça que tu es tombée amoureuse de moi,_ » l’avait-il taquinée, « _il est bien plus facile d’offrir la moitié de son âme à quelqu’un que son âme entière_. » Elle lui avait donné un coup de coude puis l’avait embrassé, pour lui prouver qu’elle l’aimait encore même s’il n’était qu’un idiot.

 _Dieux_ , qu’il lui manquait. Son sourire lui manquait, sa chaleur, la façon dont il rentrait à la maison vingt minutes après elle et venait s’asseoir à ses côtés sur ce même sofa et reposait la tête contre son épaule avant de lui poser à chaque fois une question ridicule au sujet de la marche du monde - que ce soit sur la circulation, le réchauffement climatique ou les connards blonds BCBG. Il lui manquait tellement, elle ne supportait pas qu’il ne soit plus là, et qu’il soit mort si rapidement après la mort de Maman et qu’elle ne puisse en parler à personne parce qu’elle ne voulait pas aggraver leur deuil en y ajoutant ses propres problèmes, et ils venaient juste d’emménager ici et elle ne connaissait personne à part Sandor et il n’était pas le genre de personne à qui l’on se confie.

C’était douloureux. Une douleur familière. Mais c’était différent, d’une certaine façon. Différent, parce qu’elle avait pris un café avec quelqu’un ce matin, et il avait appris la vérité, et peut-être maintenant se sentirait-elle un peu moins seule. Ce serait agréable de se sentir un peu moins seule. Peut-être se sentirait-elle plus elle-même.

« Tu aimerais ça, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle, à personne en particulier, et Nyméria leva la tête, se demandant de quoi parlait Arya. Sa voix semblait frêle, les mots résonnant entre ces murs qui n’avaient jamais vu les photographies qu’elle et Mycah avaient prévu d’accrocher. Elle se sentit stupide de les avoir prononcé. Stupide, stupide, stupide. Stupide, horrible, hideuse petite Arya face-de-cheval.

Elle se pencha et enfouit son visage dans la fourrure de Nyméria, humant l’odeur de la chienne et essayant de se souvenir pourquoi elle s’était sentie soulagée en s’asseyant, et comment Gendry y avait contribué.

À sa surprise, cela faillit marcher. Elle repensa à la façon dont il s’était penché par dessus la table, sa tasse dans les mains, et l’avait simplement regardée. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude qu’on la regarde ces derniers temps. Elle passait tant de temps seule avec les loups, et, durant les gardes de nuit à la clinique, avec des propriétaires d’animaux paniqués qui ne pouvaient détacher le regard de leur chien suffoquant… Ce qu’elle ne pouvait vraiment pas leur reprocher. Mais elle avait oublié ce que c’était d’être vraiment vue.

Elle releva la tête et regarda autour d’elle. Le salon avait son aspect habituel. Quelques assiettes sales qu’elle n’avait toujours pas rangées, et une bouteille de bière vide ou deux. Son oreiller et sa couverture sur le coussin de la chienne près de l’âtre vide, pour lui éviter de se réveiller avec un torticolis après avoir passé la nuit auprès de Nyméria. Quelques vêtements sales qui attendaient qu’elle rassemble assez de volonté pour les porter à la corbeille…

Elle n’avait jamais été une personne soigneuse. Sa mère s’en était plaint constamment. « _Ta sœur est si ordonnée, Arya, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas ranger tes chaussures ?_ » Elle s’était améliorée à la fac, quand elle s’était réellement sentie maître de son espace, puis avec Mycah, qui était plutôt à cheval sur le rangement. Mais depuis qu’il était mort, depuis que sa mère était morte, c’était comme tout ce qui l’avait motivée à nettoyer avait disparu, comme si elle pouvait enfin cesser de jouer la comédie - à Mycah en prétendant être aussi ordonnée que lui, à sa mère en prétendant pouvoir être comme Sansa, si elle faisait de son mieux…

 _Ma mère me manque_ , pensa-t-elle tristement. Même quand ça faisait mal, elle lui manquait. Son rire lui manquait, et son sourire, et la façon qu’elle avait de laisser tomber ce dont elle s’occupait pour réconforter Arya. _Peut-être que si elle n’était pas morte la première, j’irais bien ?_ pensa Arya, et elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. _Peut-être_ …

Elle refoula cette idée, en se mordant durement la lèvre. Elle était censée laisser le calme faire son œuvre et se sentir mieux. Elle était censée penser à Gendry, réfléchir à le laisser s’inquiéter pour elle.

Ses frères n’étaient jamais venus ici. Ils en avaient vaguement parlé, mais Bran commençait un nouveau semestre à la fac, et Robb était occupé, et Jon se préparait pour Lya, et puis aucun d’eux n’était venu. Peut-être que si ça avait été le cas tout n’irait pas si mal, puisqu’elle aurait des souvenirs d’eux pour accompagner les souvenirs de Mycah. Mais si jamais ils étaient venus, peut-être que quelque chose de mal leur serait arrivé à eux aussi.

Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et passa le doigt sur l’écran, fixant sa tristement réduite liste de contacts. Ses doigts flottèrent au dessus du nom de Jon, et sa photo de profil synchronisée automatiquement à son compte Codex. C’était lui, et Ygritte portant la petite Lya dans ses bras, souriants.

Ils l’avaient prénommée Lyanna, d’après la sœur de Père, et Jon avait nommé Arya marraine. Elle ne l’avait vue qu’une fois peu après sa naissance, quand Jon était venu pour les funérailles de leur mère. _Vais-je être un fantôme pour elle, de la même façon que tante Lyanna l’est pour moi, même si je suis vivante ?_

Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer à cette pensée, et pressa le pouce sur l’icône et un instant plus tard le bouton d’appel envahit l’écran.

Elle faillit raccrocher tout de suite, avant que Jon ne décroche, envahie par la panique. elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis si longtemps. Qu’est-ce qu’elle allait bien pouvoir dire ?

« Arya ? » Il semblait surpris de son appel.

« Salut Jon, » s’entendit-elle dire.

« Qu’est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tout va bien ?

— Je me suis dit que j’allais te dire bonjour. Tout se passe bien ?

— Ouais. Pas trop mal. Lya dit “Non” à tout juste parce qu’elle le peut et ça nous rend dingues, Ygritte et moi. On a raison de dire que les deux ans sont une étape difficile. Le fait qu’elle te ressemble et que je finis par lui donner tout ce qu’elle veut n’aide pas. »

Arya essaya de s’imaginer aussi jeune. Elle ne se rappelait pas d’elle même, mais elle se rappelait de Jon. Quand elle avait été triste et petite - la seule de la fratrie à ressembler à Père, et craignant d’être une sorte de changelin, elle s’était tournée vers Jon et il l’avait réconfortée et lui avait promis qu’elle était bien Arya Stark, sa petite sœur, et que quiconque dirait autrement devrait en découdre avec lui.

« Elle est pourrie gâtée, je parie, » dit Arya.

« Ouais, eh bien, il paraît que c’est qui arrive aux aînés. Regarde Robb. Ta mère lui passait tout. »

 _À lui et à Sansa. Et zéro tolérance pour moi. Et le temps que ça soit le tour de Bran et Rickon, elle avait déjà été trop dure avec moi et s’était adoucie pour eux_. « Hmmm, » se contenta-t-elle de dire. Elle aurait pu dire tout ça à Jon. Elle aurait pu. Autrefois elle l’aurait fait. Jon, entre tous, ne lui aurait pas tenu rigueur de se plaindre de sa mère. Mais il s’agissait de sa mère et elle était morte et l’on ne peut pas dire du mal des morts. _On ne peut pas_.

« Quoi de neuf de ton côté ? Tu travailles toujours à la réserve, pas vrai ?

— Ouais, dit Arya. Comme d’habitude. Rien de nouveau. » Elle se sentit grimacer en prononçant ces mots. C’est douloureusement vrai. Rien n’avait changé depuis la mort de Mycah. Son cœur était toujours en miettes, et elle ne savait pas comment le dire, ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le dire, pas alors que Jon était si excité à propos de sa fille et d’à quel point il l’aimait. _C’est Jon_ , pensa-t-elle. _Mais il sentira coupable s’il apprend qu’il n’a pas été là pour moi_.

Parce que c’est ce qui se passerait. Alors elle ne le lui dirait jamais. Elle se remettrait d’abord et ensuite quand ça s’arrangerait…

 _Tu ne t’arranges pas_ , dit une voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait à celle de Sansa. _Tu es horrible. Pourrie gâtée_. Il y avait des années que Sansa ne l’avait pas appelée comme ça - pas depuis ses dix ans, juste avant que Père ne meure, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’elle ne l’entendait pas encore parfois.

« Eh bien, » dit Jon, d’une voix traînante, et elle se demanda s’il la croyait. Il donnait l’impression de douter, mais si c’était le cas, il n’en dit rien. « Eh bien, parfois la stabilité a du bon ? » Il y avait de l’espoir dans sa voix, comme si c’était ce qu’il voulait croire.

Alors Arya le laissa y croire. « Ouais. Ouais, parfois. » Elle repensa à Gendry ce matin, ses yeux d’un bleu intense quand leurs regards s’étaient croisés. Elle se demanda ce qu’il dirait s’il voyait à quel point elle était mal. Alors elle ne le laisserait pas le voir. Elle était douée pour faire semblant. Elle pouvait faire semblant d’aller bien pour lui. « Parfois c’est juste comme ça, pas vrai ? »

* * *

Gendry devait l’avoir ajoutée sur Codex, parce que ses coordonnées étaient apparues par magie dans le téléphone d’Arya, et elle était sûre qu’il en était de même pour lui. Il verrait la photo de profil qu’elle avait changée juste après la mort de Mycah, quand elle ne pouvait supporter de se voir sourire tandis qu’il l’embrassait sur joue. C’était une vieille photo d’elle au temps de la fac, la tête posée sur le dos de Nyméria, avec un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles. Mycah avait dit que ses yeux scintillaient comme des étoiles sur cette photo. Ils ne scintillaient plus comme quoi que ce soit maintenant. Elle se demanda vaguement si elle ne devrait pas la changer pour quelque chose d’autre. Un bébé, ou quelque chose de mignon qui ne montre pas à quel point elle était différente maintenant. Finalement elle n’en fit rien. Cela semblait trop évident. Comme accepter une défaite.

Cela faisait une différence, toutefois, avoir le numéro de Gendry dans ses contacts. Comme si elle pouvait envoyer un message à quelqu’un en ville si elle voulait faire quelque chose. Non pas qu’elle sache ce qu’elle voudrait faire. Mais elle pouvait presque croire que Gendry voudrait le faire avec elle, même s’il ignorait encore à quel point elle n’était que l’ombre de celle qu’elle était quelques années plus tôt. Elle avait parcouru son profil une seule fois, juste après qu’il l’ait ajoutée, pour voir. Il n’était pas du genre à poster beaucoup de statuts ni de photos. Il semblait aussi que personne ne postait beaucoup sur son mur, à l’exception de Willow Heddle qui le taguait sur des photos de chats. Sa photo de profil était plutôt réussie, et Arya faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser ébranler par le regard qu’il lui lançait du haut de sa liste de contacts, qui montrait toujours le profil “actif” le plus récent. Il la fixait, de sa petite photo carrée où il portait un bonnet et n’était pas parfaitement rasé et buvait une tasse de café. C’était, pensait-t-elle, une bonne photo de lui. Il n’avait pas du tout l’air grognon et Arya se demandait à combien de tasses de café il en était au moment où la photo avait été prise.

Il avait l’air particulièrement grognon un matin quand Arya le vit entrer chez Sharna. Il était rasé de frais, et ses cheveux étaient encore humide après la douche, mais il avait des cernes sombres sous les yeux.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle avec quelque hésitation quand il vint s’asseoir en face d’elle.

« Ça va, » dit-il, portant son café à ses lèvres. « Rien de grave.

— Problèmes de chats ?

— Nan. » Son expression commençait déjà à se détendre, comme la caféine chaude pénétrait son organisme. « Enfin, en quelque sorte. Je suis resté debout pour regarder le match des Ravens, ce que je n’aurais probablement pas dû faire. Et ensuite Huntsman et Harwin se sont battus au milieu de la nuit pour mon linge sale. Qu’est-ce qu’ils pouvaient bien vouloir en faire... » Il se secoua. « Quoi qu’il en soit. Café. Guérit tous les maux.

— Complètement accro à la caféine, » blagua Arya.

« Eh bien, cela remplit parfaitement sa fonction, » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « En particulier quand je reste debout trop tard à regarder le football.

— Tu es pour les Ravens ?

— Ouais. » Il grimaça. « Ça devrait probablement être les Crowns, mais j’emmerde Port Réal. Je n’étais pas heureux là-bas. En plus ils craignent et les Ravens sont bons. Est-ce que tu suis le football, ne serait-ce qu’un peu ? »

Arya secoua la tête.« Je devrais probablement soutenir les Wolves pour raisons familiales, mais personne ne se souciait trop du football à la maison. » Elle fit une pause, réfléchit. « Mycah aimait les Chargers. »

Gendry prit l’air atterré. « Tout sauf les Chargers, » et Arya faillit rire.

« Es-tu un fan de sport si intransigeant que cela va poser problème ? » demanda-t-elle.

Gendry secoua la tête et prit une gorgée de son café. « Autrefois peut-être, mais j’ai gagné en maturité depuis. Et puis, tu as dit que c’était Mycah, pas toi. »

Arya se mordit la lèvre. Elle se rappelait Mycah enfilant son maillot de supporter brun, rouge et or pour regarder les matchs, et comme cela jurait horriblement avec ses cheveux roux. « Non, » dit-elle doucement. « Pas moi. » Elle regarda Gendry, essayant de penser à ce qu’elle pourrait bien demander, pour changer le sujet, pour s’empêcher de penser à Mycah et pouvoir mener à bien sa journée. « Est-ce que tu as jamais joué au football dans ta jeunesse ? Pour le lycée ou autre ?

— Nan. La plupart des gars de l’équipe était des abrutis de toute façon. J’aurais pu, mais je n’ai pas vraiment apprécié le sport jusqu’avant d’entrer à la fac. En pur spectateur.

— J’aurais cru, avec une carrure comme la tienne, » dit Arya avec un geste du menton en direction de ses épaules.

« Toi comme tout le monde. » Gendry haussa les épaules. « Non. Je n’ai jamais fait de sport. De la musculation, si. Mais c’est différent. Quelqu’un est venu me chercher une fois pour une équipe d’aviron, mais il gèlera en enfer avant que je me lève si tôt le matin. En plus... » Sa voix se fit traînante et Arya inclina la tête, attendit. « En plus, ils pensaient seulement me vouloir. Ils voulaient mes épaules ou je ne sais quoi. »

Et elle était revenue, cette expression défensive qu’Arya lui voyait sur ses photos Codex, et elle sentit quelque chose s’éveiller en elle, une chose qu’elle n’avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, de manière si subtile qu’elle faillit la manquer. De l’affection. Simple, et sincère.


	6. Chapter 6

_Est-ce que tu pourrais venir manger au restaurant ce Jour du Ferrant s’il te plaît ? J’ai besoin que quelqu’un se montre brutalement honnête avec moi avant l’arrivée des critiques, et je sais que tu ne retiendras pas tes coups. Tu peux même amener quelqu’un, et je ne vous ferai pas payer._

_S’il te plaît s’il te plaît s’il te plaît._

Gendry fixait son téléphone avec un sourire en coin. Jeyne devait être vraiment désespérée si elle lui demandait de venir manger chez elle, surtout qu’elle avait passé des années à lui dire qu’il n’obtiendrait jamais un repas gratuit de sa part juste parce qu’il était son frère. _Les entrepreneurs l’ont brisée_ , pensa-t-il.

« Smith ! » appela une des baristas, et Gendry releva la tête et prit le café extra large avec son nom gribouillé de manière à peine lisible sur le côté. Il prit une gorgée et sentit tout son corps se relaxer à la proximité de la caféine. Il jeta un œil alentour. C’était Jour du Guerrier, et Arya était toujours de garde les nuits de la Mère. Et elle était bien là dans un coin, devant son café, le regard vide tourné vers la fenêtre, comme si souvent.

« Pas d’idiot cette nuit ? » lui demanda-t-il en s’arrêtant à sa table. Elle se tourna vers lui et il la vit forcer un sourire.

« En fait quelqu’un a amené un mouton qui avait des problèmes de cœur, » dit-elle. Elle semblait même enthousiaste. « C’était fascinant. Je ne me rappelle pas de la dernière fois où j’ai travaillé avec un mouton.

— Il vaudra mieux bien te décaper ou les loups en auront après toi, » dit Gendry en plaisantant à moitié. Les sourcils d’Arya tressaillirent sous le coup de l’amusement, mais elle ne répondit pas. À la place, elle commença à rassembler ses affaires, comme si l’arrivée de Gendry, plus tardive que d’habitude, lui servait d’alarme lui rappelant de rentrer à la maison. « Tu es prise ce Jour du Ferrant ? » lui demanda-t-il comme il sortaient sur le parking. Il supposait qu’il aurait pu demander à un de ses collègues, mais il n’était pas très proche d’eux. Il n’était très proche de personne, en dehors de Jeyne et Willow. _Pourquoi quiconque voudrait-il être proche de moi ? Je suis horrible_. Peut-être n’aurait-il pas dû demander à Arya, mais il était trop tard. Il prit une gorgée de café.

« Le Jour du Ferrant ? demanda Arya. Non. Pourquoi ?

— L’auberge de ma sœur vient juste d’ouvrir, il y a quelques jours, et elle a besoin que j’y aille et que je me montre brutalement honnête avec elle avant que les critiques se ramènent. Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Il la vit se mordiller la lèvre un moment, puis prendre une grande inspiration. « Ouais, je pense que je pourrai venir, dit-elle. Vers quelle heure ? »

Gendry regarda son téléphone. Jeyne ne lui avait pas indiqué d’heure. « Je vais voir avec Jeyne et je te tiens au courant ? »

Arya acquiesça, compréhensive, et le salua de la main en montant dans sa voiture. Gendry lui rendit son salut, puis se secoua, et se prépara mentalement pour son rendez-vous de neuf heures.

* * *

« Madame Farmer est gentille avec toi ? » demanda Gendry à Aemma, accroupi devant la fillette. Il craignait presque sa réponse. Elle ne s’acclimatait pas bien à son foyer d’accueil. Cela ne surprenait pas Gendry. Pas du tout, mais c’était néanmoins fâcheux. _Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce à quoi tu échappes_ , pensa-t-il tristement.

Aemma opina gravement, la lèvre tremblante.

« Mais, » commença Gendry, en lui tendant la main.

« Mais ma maman me manque, » dit Aemma, et les larmes qu’il avait redouté affluèrent. Il entendit remuer dans la pièce attenante et sut que Lorinda Farmer avait écouté à la porte. _Ça ne devrait pas la surprendre_ , pensa Gendry. C’était compréhensible. Aemma avait peur, et même si elle avait quelqu’un pour s’assurer qu’elle mange et garde sa chambre propre et aille à l’école tous les jours, cela ne voulait pas dire que sa mère ne lui manquerait pas.

« Je suis sûr que tu lui manques aussi, » dit Gendry. Il avait reçu plusieurs coups de fil pas vraiment polis allant dans ce sens. Il se demandait s’il avait jamais suffisamment manqué à sa mère pour qu’elle appelle sa travailleuse sociale et lui crie dessus. « Et je suis sûr que tu la reverras. » _Quand elle sera légalement autorisée à te voir, et que je serai présent_. C’était la prochaine étape dans son agenda. Convaincre Minella que si elle voulait revoir sa fille, ce serait en présence d’un médiateur. Pour l’instant Minella pensait préférer mourir qu’accepter ces conditions, aussi avait-elle été tenue à l’écart d’Aemma.

« Quand ? » demanda Aemma et Gendry poussa un soupir intérieur. Il aurait dû savoir qu’elle poserait cette question. Ils la posaient toujours, avec cette expression de vague espoir, mêlé de crainte, quoique Gendry ne fût jamais certain que ce soit la crainte d’avoir une réponse ou celle de ne pas en avoir.

« Quand elle en sera capable, » dit-il. Il posa la main sur l’épaule d’Aemma.

« Elle est prête ? » demanda Kevan Farmer en entrant dans la cuisine. Il tenait le nouveau cartable d’Aemma, rose avec des licornes pailletées, et Aemma sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers lui.

« Passe une bonne journée à l’école, Aemma, » dit Gendry et elle lui fit un salut de la main tandis que monsieur Farmer l’emmenait au dehors. Lorinda entra dans la cuisine. « Sa mère lui manque, » énonça-t-elle avec sagesse, comme si elle n’avait pas écouté la conversation, et Gendry hocha la tête. « Café ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« S’il vous plaît, » dit-il. Il en aurait besoin s’il devait essayer de contacter Minella en arrivant au bureau, même après avoir été chez Sharna. Il pensa brièvement à Arya, au fait qu’elle allait venir dîner chez Jeyne avec lui, au fait qu’elle avait accepté presque sans hésitation. C’était un progrès, au moins, pensait-il.

« C’est une brave petite, comparée à d’autres, dit Lorinda. Calme, et triste, mais j’aime toujours mieux calme que chahuteur.

— Vous m’auriez détesté, » dit Gendry en souriant et en acceptant la tasse de café qu’elle lui tendait.

« Vous étiez dans le système ? » demanda Lorinda. Gendry acquiesça tout en sirotant le café.

« Un vrai cauchemar jusqu’à ce que j’aie seize ans. Puis j’ai eu quelques sœurs d’adoption qui m’ont aidé à me calmer. » Enfin, c’était en partie dû à ça. Il devrait appeler Bella et voir comment elle allait. Les jumelles aussi.

« C’est bien, dit Lorinda. Bien que ça ait été le résultat, en tout cas, » ajouta-t-elle rapidement. « Et que le système fonctionne.

« Puisse fonctionner. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le système qui m’ait changé. Mais je pense que ça peut marcher, avec la bonne combinaison. » Il ouvrit son classeur et parcourut quelques notes du dossier d’Aemma. « Est-ce qu’elle a été voir l’un ou l’autre de ses amis d’avant ? Matthos et Darren et Selma ?

— Elle les voit à l’école. Elle ne m’a parlé d’aucune invitation, et je n’ai pas insisté. Je pensais attendre de voir comment elle s’adapte. »

Gendry opina. _C’est bien_ , pensa-t-il. « Elle n’a pas dit si elle s’était disputée avec eux, ou si ils l’ignorent ?

— Non, mais elle est très réservée. Je penserai à lui demander.

— Faites, s’il vous plaît. » Réservée, et triste. _Comme Arya_. Sauf quand elle avait chevauché le chien d’Arya dans le parc, et que son visage s’était illuminé. Et Arya avait ce sourire spécial qu’elle réservait à Nyméria.

« Vous n’avez pas d’animaux de compagnie, n’est-ce pas ?

— Kevan a un lézard qu’il garde dans son bureau.

— Mais pas d’animal à fourrure. Pas de chien ni de chat ? »

Lorinda secoua la tête. « Stacey était allergique aux chats, et je n’ai pas le temps de promener un chien.

— Logique, » dit Gendry. Il termina son café et se leva. « Vous pourriez peut-être l’amener au parc canin quelquefois après l’école. Elle aime les chiens. »

Lorinda acquiesça. « Je tâcherai de m’en souvenir, » dit-elle.

* * *

Le GPS de son téléphone le mena à un tournant serré juste après avoir pris la route du Bois Sauvage et Gendry - conducteur rapide mais prudent - ralentit la voiture à mi-virage. Il n’imaginait pas ce que devait être cette courbe la nuit ou par mauvais temps. Il roula encore sur quelques kilomètres avant que son téléphone ne lui dise qu’il avait atteint sa destination, et il s’arrêta dans l’allée d’une grande maison blanche. Il vit la voiture d’Arya, et son chien assis sous un arbre dans les herbes hautes.

Nyméria souleva la tête quand il sortit de la voiture, et il vint s’agenouiller près d’elle, la laissant lui renifler les doigts. Elle les lécha, sa queue battant l’herbe en signe de bienvenue et Gendry passa l’autre main dans sa fourrure, la caressant comme il l’aurait fait pour un de ses chats. Il avait vu des gens se montrer plus rudes avec les chiens, mais il n’avait jamais pris le coup. Les chats avaient besoin d’être caressés amoureusement et ne toléraient pas les frictions trop énergiques sans vous planter leurs griffes dans la main - il ne voyait pas pourquoi les chiens devraient apprécier ça.

Nyméria bailla, étirant la langue hors de sa bouche. Gendry entendit la porte s’ouvrir et leva la tête pour voir Arya. Ses cheveux semblaient encore humides et elle portait une robe qui semblait un peu trop grande pour elle, comme si elle avait perdu du poids depuis la dernière fois qu’elle l’avait portée.

« Tu parles d’un chien de garde, » dit-elle sèchement. « Et si il avait essayé de me cambrioler ? Réduite à l’obéissance par quelques caresses. » Elle s’accroupit à côté de Nyméria et frotta vigoureusement l’estomac de la vieille chienne. « Oh, tu es aussi docile qu’un vieux matou, pas vrai ? » dit-elle tandis que Nyméria s’étirait et bavait. Elle leva les yeux vers Gendry. « J’espère que tu n’as pas attendu trop longtemps.

— Je viens juste d’arriver.

— Je vais la rentrer et attraper ma veste, dit-elle. Allez viens, patate. » Elle aida la chienne à se remettre sur ses pattes et la conduisit dans la maison. Peu après, elle sortit avec une veste en cuir noir sur le dos, glissant son téléphone dans sa poche.

« Très bien, » dit-il, une fois sur la route en direction de la ville. « Alors... » Sa voix se défila et tout ce dont il avait pensé discuter sur le chemin du restaurant disparut. Alors qu’ils parcouraient les trois kilomètres qui menaient à la grand route, il ne pouvait pas se rappeler un seul sujet de conversation. C’était comme s’il avait à nouveau seize ans, quand il était trop en colère après le monde pour seulement savoir comment communiquer de manière affective. Tout d’un coup il n’était que trop conscient du vacarme produit par le vieux moteur du Taureau. Il espérait au moins que la batterie ne les lâcherait pas pendant qu’ils seraient chez Jeyne.

Il ralentit à nouveau en arrivant à ce virage serré, et ce faisant il vit les doigts d’Arya se crisper sur le tableau de bord.

« Mortelle, cette courbe, n’est-ce pas ? » dit Gendry.

Arya renifla. « Plus que tu ne l’imagines, » dit-elle.

« Oh ?

— Elle a tué Mycah. »

Le pied de Gendry appuya brusquement sur le frein et Arya laissa échapper un glapissement. Il jura. « Je suis désolé. Je n’aurais pas dû dire ça. C’était- » Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Arya s’était détournée de lui et regardait par la fenêtre, les bras croisés.

Le silence s’étira entre eux et Gendry n’entendait plus que les battements de son cœur qui résonnaient à ses oreilles. Son regard ne cessait d’aller vers Arya tandis qu’il conduisait. _Est-ce qu’elle va me demander de la ramener ?_ pensa-t-il, paniquant l’espace d’un moment. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle se tourna pour le regarder, l’air déterminée. « Alors, ta sœur - Jeyne, tu as dit ? C’est celle qui était en foyer avec toi ? »

Gendry reçut le message. « Pas exactement. C’était sa petite sœur, Willow.

— Ah oui. J’avais oublié laquelle était la plus âgée, » s’excusa Arya. « Et elle est aubergiste.

— Je crois que le terme en vigueur dans la profession est gestionnaire d’hôtel, mais ouais. Une aubergiste.

— Est-ce qu’elle aussi a neuf cents chats ? » demanda Arya et Gendry se laissa aller à rire. Il continuait de la surveiller du coin de l’œil tout en conduisant, mais si son commentaire sur la route l’avait perturbée, elle ne le montrait pas. Du moins, pas plus qu’elle ne montrait de signes évidents de dépression. _Laisse-la laisser courir,_ pensa Gendry. _Tu l’as dit. C’est comme ça. Évite juste de remettre les pieds dans le plat._

« Nooon. Elle a supporté les miens. Elle vivait avec moi et n’arrêtait pas de râler après Watty et Mudge parce qu’ils venaient dormir sur son lit et ne supportaient pas qu’elle essaie de les déplacer pour pouvoir aller se coucher. »

Arya sourit. « Comme tous les chats.

— Ouais. Ils se montrent particulièrement possessifs envers ce lit. Je pense qu’ils sont heureux que je n’ai plus de coloc.

— Elle ne leur manque pas ?

— Jeyne… n’est pas très chats. Elle a toujours voulu un chien, mais je n’en ai jamais eu, et elle ne pouvait pas en prendre un pour elle - pas alors qu’elle devait s’occuper de Willow, qui demandait bien plus d’énergie qu’un chien.

— Ma mère disait ce genre de chose sur moi, dit Arya. Non pas que ça ait empêché mon père de rentrer un jour avec un panier plein de chiots pour nous. Mais elle disait toujours que j’avais le diable au corps. » Un sourire en coin se fit jour sur son visage.

« Que fait - que faisait - ta mère ? » demanda Gendry.

« C’était une matriarche. En fait, elle est morte à peu près à la même époque que Mycah. » Elle promenait ses doigts le long du tableau de bord.

« Je suis désolé, dit Gendry. Ça a dû être difficile. »

Il vit Arya acquiescer raidement. « C’est comme ça, c’est tout, » dit-elle.

« Ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles.

— Non, répondit-elle. Non, en effet. Donc tu as Jeyne, et Willow. D’autres frères ou sœurs adoptifs ? » Il savait qu’elle détournait la conversation. Il le savait. Mais si elle avait quoi que ce soit en commun avec un chat effrayé - comme Swampy Meg quand il l’avait trouvée, par exemple - elle ne deviendrait pas forcément moins nerveuse s’il essayait de lui soutirer ses secrets. À un moment il la tirerait de sous la bibliothèque où elle se cachait, mais pour l’instant il fallait la laisser s’habituer à lui et à son entourage. C’était étrange, penser à une femme adulte comme à un chaton apeuré. Mais là encore, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu’il trouvait les chats plus facile à comprendre que les humains.

« Aucun à qui je pense, » dit-il fermement. « J’ai quelques demi-sœurs avec qui je suis resté en contact au fil des années. Et je suis sûr qu’il y en a plus. Mon père était... un coureur de jupons. Qui ne payait pas les pensions alimentaires.

— Beurk, dit Arya.

— Ouais, en gros, soupira Gendry. Mais je ne suis pas aussi proche de mes demi-sœurs que de Jeyne et Willow. Je leur envoie des nouvelles autour de la mi-hiver, et on est amis sur Codex, mais... » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. En toute honnêteté, il n’arrivait pas à trouver une façon de tourner ça sans noircir le tableau. Expliquer que le système les avait laissé tomber, que Mya éprouvait une profonde méfiance à l’égard des hommes, et que Bella avait enfin réussi à se retirer de la prostitution, mais le fait qu’elle y ait été conduite en premier lieu…

« Pas de frères ? lui demanda Arya. De demi-frères, je veux dire.

— Quelques uns. En meilleur état que moi, pour la plupart. Je ne suis pas du tout proche d’eux, même si j’en connais certains de nom. Vraiment, c’est juste moi et les sœurs. Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

— Oui, » dit-elle, et Gendry fit de son mieux pour cacher sa surprise. _Quel genre de famille la laisse seule dans un état d’esprit pareil ?_ se demanda-t-il, de manière peu charitable. « J’ai quatre frères et une sœur.

— Oh wow. C’est une grande famille.

— Ouais, dit Arya.

— Ils habitent loin ?

— Oui. Jon est là-haut sur le Mur, Sansa est à Port Réal, et Bran, Rickon et Robb sont à Winterfell. »

_Arya Stark_. Gendry sentit ses yeux lui sortir de la tête. « Non, dit-il lentement. Tu n’es pas…

— Pas quoi ?

— Tu n’es pas une Stark, _Stark_ , pas vrai ? Stark, comme, une “Stark de Winterfell” ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, et Gendry se sentit proprement sous le choc. Il n’avait jamais rencontré de femme noble avant. Pas dans sa profession. Il avait affaire à la lie de la société, pas au gratin, et pourtant elle était là, assise dans sa voiture. Une Stark de Winterfell… Il se souvenait d’avoir entendu les nouvelles rapportant la mort de Lady Catelyn. Son frère Robb était parfois mentionné aux infos, quand il daignait rejoindre la Chambre des Lords et légiférer un brin. Il avait vu sa satanée sœur sur les couvertures des magazines, toute en boucles auburn, lourdement maquillée. Arya Stark… Ce nom là, il ne l’avait pas entendu.

« Pourquoi es-tu vétérinaire alors ? Si tu es noble ?

— Parce que j’aime ça, peut-être ? » dit Arya avec irritation. « Parce que j’aime être plus qu’une noble dame dont le seul rôle est de se pavaner au bras d’un homme et que tout le monde suppose être sans cervelle et sans but dans la vie, comme y sont poussées les jeunes filles de la haute société ? »

Gendry se sentit très stupide tout à coup. « Ouais, c’est une bonne raison, » dit-il.

Arya renifla. « En effet, » approuva-t-elle. Sa voix avait quelque chose de tranchant, et il était sûr qu’elle avait déjà eu cette discussion auparavant. _Avec sa famille, probablement. Ses parents. Sa mère._

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se garaient devant l’Auberge de la Croisée, et Gendry dirigea Arya à travers le hall jusqu’au restaurant où Jeyne se trouvait, parlant vivement à l’un des serveurs. Ses cheveux s’échappaient de sa queue de cheval et elle avait l’air épuisée.

« Oh, super, » dit-elle en le voyant. Elle prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux un instant et afficha un sourire. « Bonjour ! Bienvenue. » Elle laissa Gendry lui faire la bise avant de se tourner vers Arya. Gendry vit la façon dont elle l’examinait, observant tous les petits détails de son apparence, de ses cheveux tout juste secs à la façon dont elle flottait dans sa robe et sa veste en cuir noir. « Je suis Jeyne, » dit-elle en tendant la main.

« Arya. » Gendry put remarquer que sa poigne était ferme quand elle serra la main de Jeyne.

« Très bien, dit Jeyne, je vais vous conduire à votre table. » Elle traversa la salle, slalomant entre les tables jusqu’à s’arrêter à l’une d’elles, à côté de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rivière. « Ça a été... » commença-t-elle avant de secouer la tête, levant les yeux au ciel. « Éprouvant est un euphémisme. Je suis en train de devenir dingue, » dit-elle à Gendry en aparté.

Il lui passa une main sur l’épaule. « Ça en vaudra la peine. Concentre-toi sur l’objectif. »

Elle lui jeta un regard narquois, puis prit une autre grande inspiration. « Ouais, je sais, dit-elle. Je suis si contente que tu sois venu.

— Bien sûr que je suis venu. Maintenant ne te soucie pas de moi, et si tu as un moment, passe nous faire coucou. Mais seulement _si_.

— Ne t’avise pas de me ménager, Smith.

— Quand m’est-ce jamais arrivé, Heddle ? »

Elle s’éloigna avec un salut de la main et Gendry se tourna vers Arya. Elle se concentrait sur le menu, et Gendry en fit de même.

« Je n’arrive pas à me rappeler de la dernière fois que je suis sorti pour dîner, » dit Gendry tout en parcourant le choix de salades, d’entrées et d’amuse-bouches.

Arya émit un « Hmm » approbateur.

« Généralement c’est plats à emporter, ou pâtes ou autre, » continua-t-il.

« Pareil, » répondit simplement Arya. « C’était Mycah qui cuisinait.

— Il était doué ?

— Ouais. Son père était boucher, et je crois savoir qu’il était vraiment bon pour cuisiner les viandes, mais il était sympa et ne me faisait pas me sentir coupable d’être végétarienne.

— Tu es végétarienne ? » enchaîna rapidement Gendry.

« Ouais. Je suis rentrée de cours un jour après qu’on ait travaillé sur un poulet et je ne pouvais plus concevoir d’en manger à nouveau. Ça a suffi, vraiment.

— Ça se comprend. »

Les lèvres d’Arya se plissèrent en un quasi-sourire tandis qu’elle refermait le menu et le plaçait à côté d’elle sur la table.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment, et Gendry essayait de passer mentalement en revue des sujets de conversation. De quoi pourraient-ils parler ?

_Mycah_ , était tout ce à quoi il arrivait à penser. Le sujet qui l’intéressait le plus. Il avait appris comment il était mort, mais pourquoi Arya se sentait fautive… et il y avait aussi le sujet de la mort de sa mère. C’était assez triste pour lui briser le cœur.

 « Qu’est-ce qui vous a amenés ici, Mycah et toi ? » demanda-t-il prudemment, et Arya débita une réponse qui semblait avoir été répétée.

« Mycah a eu ce job au centre de recherches des énergies renouvelables. Et il y avait un poste à pourvoir à la réserve, alors j’ai postulé et j’ai obtenu la place assez rapidement.

— Il travaillait dans l’environnemental ?

— Oui. C’était un idéaliste avant tout. » Elle s’essaya à un sourire affectueux, mais le résultat tenait davantage de la grimace peinée.

« Et toi ? » demanda Gendry.

Arya lui jeta un regard alarmé. « Je crois que je l’étais, dit-elle lentement. Avant qu’il ne meure. Le fait que je veuille me marier avec lui, ça rendait ma mère dingue, même si elle n’en a jamais rien dit. Une Stark de Winterfell et un fils de boucher… elle pensait probablement que c’était indigne de moi, comme l’école vétérinaire.

— Mais tu y es quand même allée, fit remarquer Gendry. Et tu l’aurais épousé.

— Bien sûr. Je l’aimais, dit-elle. Ma mère se souciait trop du qu’en dira-t-on. Elle et Sansa, et Robb aussi parfois, quoiqu’il le cachait mieux.

— Mais pas toi ? demanda Gendry.

— Tu poses toujours autant de questions ?

— Déformation professionnelle, » dit Gendry en haussant les épaules.

Arya le regarda d’un air bizarre, comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose sans pouvoir tout à fait s’y décider.

« Crache le morceau, suggéra Gendry.

— Je ne sais pas comment m’y prendre, murmura-t-elle. Autrefois oui. Mais plus maintenant. »

Pas entièrement certain de ce qu’elle entendait par là, Gendry dit : « Ça reviendra à l’usage. » Elle redressa la tête dans sa direction. « Du moins, s’empressa-t-il d’ajouter, c’est généralement le cas.

— Je ne sais pas si c’est possible, dit-elle doucement. Je ne- il y a une part de moi qui... » Elle secoua la tête en s’interrompant. « Je ne sais pas si je peux être celle que j’étais.

— Bien sûr que non, dit Gendry. Tu ne pourras jamais redevenir la personne que tu étais. Tu as vu trop de choses, vécu trop de choses. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es condamnée à rester telle que tu es maintenant. Et surtout pas si tu souffres. Tu n’y es pas destinée. Peu importe ce qui est arrivé. » Il se souvenait de Béric lui racontant quelque chose de similaire quand il était plus jeune. Ça avait suffi, même si ça ne s’était pas vérifié pour lui.

Arya ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais une serveuse vint à eux en cet instant et leur sourit. « Puis-je vous apporter quelque chose à boire pour commencer, ou êtes-vous prêts à commander ?

— C’est bon pour moi, » dit Gendry, avec un coup d’œil vers Arya qui acquiesça. D’un regard plus appuyé, il l’incita à prendre la parole.

« Oh. Je commence. Puis-je avoir les lasagnes à la courge butternut et au kale ? » demanda-t-elle en rendant le menu.

« Bien sûr. Qu’est-ce que voulez comme boisson avec ?

— Qu’est-ce que vous avez, comme bière blonde ?

— L’Homme Noyé, Treize à la Douzaine, et Château Hanté.

— Une Château Hanté, s’il vous plaît.

— Très bien. » La serveuse se tourna vers Gendry. « Et pour vous ?

— Le poulet glacé à l’ail, s’il vous plaît, dit Gendry. Et puis-je avoir l’écrasé de pommes de terre ?

— Pas de problème. Quelque chose à boire ?

— Je vais rester à l’eau.

— Très bien. » Elle sourit.

Gendry se retourna vers Arya. Elle l’observait attentivement, mais lui offrit une ébauche de sourire.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’a donné envie d’être travailleur social ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Gendry sentit ses mains se crisper en poings. La vraie réponse était évidente, c’était Bella, et Mya, et Willow et Jeyne. Peut-être même le garçon qu’il avait été mais ne se rappelait pas à cause des cris et de l’alcool qui l’avaient entouré jusqu’à ce qu’on le tire de là.

« Je voulais aider ceux qui étaient comme moi, dit-il doucement. Les enfants ne demandent pas à naître, ils ne demandent pas à finir dans des familles qui ne se soucient pas d’eux. Et c’est difficile pour eux de s’en sortir quand ça arrive. Ils sont jeunes et ne savent pas comment peut être le monde. Et je... » Il déglutit. Puis lui sourit.

« Tu veux être ce que tu n’as pas connu, poursuivit Arya.

— J’ai connu quelques travailleurs sociaux corrects, ajouta-t-il rapidement. Mais en gros, ouais. Je sais ce que c’est, ce que ça peut être, et je veux faire mon possible pour m’assurer que ces enfants ne finissent pas... » _Comme moi_.

Arya acquiesça. « C’est… noble.

— Aussi noble que peut l’être un bâtard de Culpucier. » Arya leva les yeux au ciel.

« S’il y a une chose que j’ai apprise, c’est que noblesse d’esprit et noblesse de sang n’ont absolument rien à voir l’une avec l’autre, » dit-elle sombrement. Presque avec colère. Puis elle prit une gorgée de sa bière.

Ce n’était pas le genre de dîner où la conversation allait bon train, un dialogue incessant ponctué de rires et de blagues. Ils restaient silencieux, et parlaient quelquefois, mais la majeure partie du temps ils mangeaient ou se regardaient. Gendry faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s’inquiéter du silence. Il ne savait que trop pourquoi cela le mettait mal à l’aise - il s’inquiétait qu’elle lui en veuille, ou que ce dîner soit, pour une raison ou une autre, une mauvaise idée. Ou peut-être même qu’elle regrettait d’être son amie.

En tout cas, quand ils parlaient, le ton était calme. Même étrangement léger, tout bien considéré. Quoique ses yeux demeurent vides, le long visage d’Arya s’était légèrement animé, révélant une chaleur qui devait être enfouie profondément dans les ténèbres.

Quand ils eurent fini de dîner, Arya se rendit rapidement aux toilettes avant qu’ils ne s’en aillent, et, comme si elle avait attendu ce moment toute la soirée, Jeyne surgit.

« Alors ?

— C’était bon, dit Gendry. J’ai apprécié ce que j’ai mangé, et le service n’est pas mauvais. C’est encore un peu brut mais tu arrondiras les angles.

— Bien. Tu penses que la sélection de bières lui convenait ?

— Elle n’a pas eu l’air mécontente. Elle n’a rien dit à ce sujet, mais je lui demanderai. Je ne peux pas me permettre d’émettre un avis là dessus. » Jeyne lui sourit affectueusement, puis Gendry vit son regard s’assombrir un moment d’une façon qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

— Rien, » dit-elle trop rapidement. Gendry haussa les sourcils.

« C’est vraiment rien. Jeb me texte de temps à autre, c’est tout. » Gendry lui jeta un regard dur et elle leva les mains en défense. « Je ne lui réponds pas. Tout ça est stressant, mais pas _si_ stressant, d’accord ? Je ne suis pas sur le point de faire quelque chose de stupide.

— Tu m’appelles si tu commences seulement à être tentée, d’accord ? » dit fermement Gendry.

Jeyne posa un baiser sur sa joue. « Tu es toujours mon premier recours, Monsieur le Chevalier en Armure. » Gendry roula des yeux. « Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? Et elle ? » demanda Jeyne, un œil sur la porte des toilettes dont émergeait maintenant Arya.

« Ouais, c’était bien, » dit Gendry. Arya approchait, souriant à Jeyne.

« Vous avez une auberge très agréable, » dit-elle.

Jeyne afficha un grand sourire. « Ça fait du bien à entendre, quoique je suis toujours en train de me remettre des entrepreneurs aussi je n’ai pas encore tout à fait réalisé.

— Les entrepreneurs sont horribles, dit fermement Arya. Mon frère est paraplégique et nous avons dû en partie réaménager notre maison pour l’adapter à son fauteuil, et je vous jure que ma mère aurait pu cracher du feu à force d’avoir affaire à eux. »

Jeyne opina avec un air entendu. « Il se peut que j’aie failli me changer en dragon une ou deux fois, » dit-elle en riant.

Elle leur souhaita bonne nuit, et tandis que Gendry et Arya retournaient à la voiture, il demanda : « Ton frère est dans un fauteuil roulant ? »

Arya acquiesça. « Bran. Il a deux ans de moins que moi. Il est tombé d’une fenêtre quand il avait sept ans.

— Oh Seigneur, » murmura Gendry.

Arya lui jeta un regard interrogateur. « Tu vénères le Maître de la Lumière ? » Il opina. « J’ai trouvé la foi durant cette période de ma vie où j’en ai eu besoin. » Il haussa les épaules. « Si tu es du nord, je suppose que tu pries les anciens dieux. »

Arya inclina la tête. « Ouais. Quand je prie. C’est difficile, parfois.

— À cause de Mycah ?

— Plutôt mes parents. Ils n’ont pas sauvé mon père, ni ma mère. Et ils n’ont pas empêché que Bran tombe et se brise le dos. Mais je ne peux pas me détourner d’eux, tu vois ? Les Sept n’ont jamais signifié grand chose pour moi, et le Maître de la Lumière… ça ne correspond pas assez à ce que je suis. »

Gendry hocha la tête. « Ce n’est pas pour tout le monde, aussi évangélique que ce soit.

— Qu’est-ce qui t’y a amené ? » demanda-t-elle.

Gendry laissa échapper un rire. « Tu essaies de me soutirer tous mes secrets d’un coup, c’est ça ? » Comme s’il n’avait pas fait tout son possible pour la tenir à l’écart du pire.

« Tu as passé la soirée à me tirer les vers du nez, répliqua-t-elle.

— C’est vrai, dit-il, mais ce secret ci implique mon moi plus jeune qui ne possédait pas de chats et n’était pas un gars facile à vivre. Il me rappelle énormément celui que je suis avant mon café. » Gendry était presque surpris de la façon charmante dont il le décrivait, comme si cette part de lui ne le rendait pas malade.

Arya renifla. « Un fauteur de troubles ?

— On peut dire ça. » Gendry prit une grande inspiration. « Je t’ai dit que j’ai grandi dans le système. Ça ne m’aidait pas beaucoup, mes parents d’accueil n’en avait rien à faire de moi, les autres enfants avant les Heddle non plus. Je ne sais pas ce que tu sais sur les ados qui savent que le monde n’en a rien à faire d’eux, mais c’était l’un des meilleurs-pires scénarios du genre.

— Drogues ? demanda Arya.

— Alcool, surtout, Dieu merci. » Il pensa à Jeyne et réprima un frisson. « De l’herbe de temps en temps, mais une préférence pour un bon whisky. Et j’ai eu… eh bien, je n’appellerais pas ça une “épiphanie”, mais un moment qui m’a ouvert les yeux sur à quel point j’étais mal barré et je me suis rendu compte que si personne ne devait s’occuper de moi, j’allais devoir le faire moi-même. Alors je m’y suis mis. Et le Maître de la Lumière m’a plus aidé que les Sept ne l’avaient jamais fait. Thoros est nommé d’après le prêtre qui m’a converti, en fait.

— Tu as donné le nom d’un prêtre à ton chat ? demanda Arya.

— Ne t’en fais pas, il était flatté quand je le lui ai appris, dit Gendry. Il a pris sa retraite, à Myr, d’où il venait. Mais il m’a plus aidé que quiconque en ce qui s’agit de devenir un homme, je crois. Lui et Béric. Béric était l’un de ses paroissiens, en fait.

— Il a l’air d’être un homme bien.

— Et un ancien alcoolique lui-même, ce qui a aidé.

— Je me posais la question, dit Arya.

— Hm ?

— De savoir si tu te considères comme un alcoolique.

— Oh oui, dit Gendry. À entendre certaines de mes demi-sœurs, ça me vient naturellement. Il paraît que mon enfoiré de père en était un, et Mya a dû y faire face, et c’était un gros problème pour Bella aussi. »

Arya émit un grognement compatissant, et Gendry lui sourit.

« Ce n’est pas si terrible, enfin, ça l’a été, mais maintenant… je n’ai pas bu depuis presque vingt ans. À ce stade je pense que c’est l’habitude autant que le désir de ne pas boire qui me retient. Et je suis du genre têtu. Une fois que j’ai une habitude…

— Je suis pareille, » dit Arya, et Gendry tenta de ne pas penser _Je m’en étais rendu compte_ , tout en ralentissant pour prendre le virage qui avait tué son fiancé. _Seigneur de Lumière, tous les jours elle doit y passer deux fois si ce n’est plus._ C’était comme si elle ne voulait pas oublier.

« Oh ?

— Ouais. Têtue. Je rendais ma mère dingue. Elle avait l’habitude de pester que si l’on me refusait quelque chose, ça devenait mon plus cher désir. Je pense qu’elle espérait qu’en me laissant aller à l’école vétérinaire je finirais par changer d’avis. Mais là encore… têtue.

— Tu aimais ça, pourquoi t’en priver ?

— Exactement. » Elle avait l’air heureuse qu’il soit d’accord avec elle, et il se demanda combien de personnes lui avaient dit qu’elle avait tort de s’engager dans cette voie.

Il se gara devant chez elle, et elle lui offrit un petit sourire. « Merci pour cette soirée. Je n’étais pas sortie depuis des lustres. J’ai passé un bon moment.

— Moi aussi, dit Gendry.

— Tu as beaucoup de route pour rentrer ? demanda Arya.

— Une demi-heure - moins si ça roule bien, mais va savoir à cette heure de la nuit. » Il jeta un œil à l’horloge sur le tableau de bord. Un Jour du Ferrant, il n’y avait pas moyen d’être sûr. « Tu permets que j’utilise tes toilettes ? »

Arya cilla, prit une inspiration. « Bien sûr, » dit-elle. Elle farfouilla dans la poche de sa veste pour trouver ses clés, puis sortit de la voiture, et Gendry la suivit.

« C’est, euh, juste après l’escalier, » dit-elle en pointant le fond du couloir juste après l’entrée, et Gendry y alla, se demandant pourquoi elle n’avait pas allumé la lumière. Il fit son affaire, et alla pour se laver les mains, mais il ne restait quasiment plus de savon.

Quand il revint dans le couloir, les lampes étaient toujours éteintes et Arya se tenait près de la porte. Nyméria était venue s’asseoir près d’elle, et elle passait les mains dans l’épaisse fourrure de la chienne.

« Un peu de lumière ? » proposa Gendry en appuyant sur l’interrupteur à sa gauche. Arya s’avança vers lui comme pour le stopper, mais la lumière inonda l’entrée et le salon et il fallut un moment à Gendry pour assimiler ce qu’il voyait.

Il avait été dans toutes sortes de maisons auparavant, chez des gens qui, pour une raison ou une autre, avaient perdu pied. Généralement, c’était dû à la pauvreté. Ce n’était pas une excuse qui pouvait s’appliquer à Arya Stark.

Le sol était jonché d’ordures, de bouteilles de bière vides, d’assiettes abandonnées et “nettoyées” par le chien. Du linge sale éparpillé dans toute la pièce. Enfin ses yeux tombèrent sur le grand panier de Nyméria, près de l’âtre vide, où se trouvaient un oreiller et une couette et il sut - instantanément - qu’Arya vivait dans cette pièce uniquement, passant toutes les nuits sur le sol avec son chien.

« Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois, dit-elle rapidement. Nyméria est vieille, et ne peut pas monter à l’étage, alors parfois je dors ici avec elle c’est tout. » Sa voix était calme - trop calme. Trop pratiquée. Un mensonge.

Gendry haussa les sourcils. Elle ne broncha même pas. En fait, elle avait plutôt l’air en colère.

« Écoute, la façon dont je mène ma vie ne te regarde pas, » lui dit-elle sèchement.

« C’est vrai, dit Gendry. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Sauf qu’en voyant ça je m’inquiète. En particulier parce que si je venais ici pendant mes heures de boulot et si tu avais un enfant je me demanderais si tu es seulement capable de tenir une maison. Est-ce que tu essaies seulement de prendre soin de toi ? » demanda-t-il, regrettant la rudesse de son ton. Il parlait comme Gendry “un-seul-café-et-Lem-a-vomi-toute-la-nuit”, pas Gendry “quatre-cafés-et-une-bonne-nuit-de-sommeil”.

« Je vais bien, » rétorqua Arya.

Gendry secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas. Non, je le sais - c’est évident depuis un moment que je sais que ce n’est pas le cas.

— Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, » répéta-t-elle avec colère. Gendry soupira.

« Tu ne sembles pas comprendre comment me soucier de toi, m’inquiéter pour toi, fonctionne. Tu devrais vendre cet endroit. Refaire ta vie quelque part qui ne soit pas hanté par le souvenir de ton fiancé mort. »

Arya se figea. _Non._ « Tu n’as pas l’air de me comprendre. » Sa voix rappelait les craquements d’un glacier, et elle vit les yeux de Gendry s’écarquiller. « Alors si tu veux bien... » Elle s’écarta, affichant clairement son désir de le voir partir.

Gendry soupira et passa la porte, se retournant avant qu’elle ne referme. « J’ai vraiment passé un bon moment ce soir. »

Elle le fusilla du regard. « Ce n’est pas à toi de me réparer, » siffla-t-elle.

« Non, convint Gendry. Tu es la seule à pouvoir faire ça. On se voit bientôt. »

Mais alors que la porte de refermait derrière lui, il se demanda si ce serait le cas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis malade depuis quelques jours et j'ai pris du retard dans ma trad, je poste donc ce chapitre un poil en avance parce que fuck logic.  
> Ah, et aussi : je suis désolée.

Arya passa les deux heures suivantes à faire le ménage. Elle mit tous les plats dans le lave-vaisselle, mit une lessive en route, changea sa taie d’oreiller et sa housse de couette, sortit les ordures et les matériaux à recycler, passa l’aspirateur et la serpillière jusqu’à ce que tout soit propre et net. Alors, et alors seulement, elle vint s’asseoir sur le coussin près de Nyméria et pressa son visage dans sa fourrure pour essayer de laisser le sommeil l’emporter.

* * *

Elle évita Sharna après ça. Elle rentrait tout droit à la maison après ses nuits de garde à la clinique et buvait son café instantané, même s’il était dégueulasse. Elle faisait sortir Nyméria dans le jardin et buvait lentement, pas vraiment éveillée mais un peu moins fatiguée. Elle gardait son téléphone au fond de sa poche, attendant de le sentir vibrer, attendant un texto ou un appel de Gendry, des excuses. Mais rien ne vint.

 _En fin de compte il s’en fichait_ , pensa-t-elle tristement. _Ou peut-être qu’il a abandonné l’idée de se soucier de moi._ Elle ne savait ce qui était le pire - qu’il ne soit pas celui qu’elle avait pensé qu’il était, ou qu’elle l’ait chassé, justement parce qu’il l’était…

Elle embrassa du regard la pièce autour d’elle. C’était spartiate. Mais elle la regardait maintenant d’un œil neuf. Ce n’était pas un espace habité. Tout juste occupé.

 _Je survis_ , pensa-t-elle. _Je ne vis pas_.

Elle ne pensait pas que Mycah apprécierait cela. Il serait en colère après elle.

Mais c’était tout ce dont elle avait été capable. Ce n’était pas comme si elle avait eu cinq enfants et un beau-fils qui avaient besoin d’elle. Il n’y avait que Nyméria et elle, et elle ne pouvait même pas demander à sa mère comment elle s’en était sortie après la mort de Papa.

C’était une pensée qui pesait lourdement sur son cœur. _Maman_ , pensa-t-elle, gémissant intérieurement. Qu’est-ce qu’elle n’aurait pas donné pour pouvoir enfouir son visage contre la poitrine de sa mère et sentir ses mains lui caresser le dos et atténuer la douleur. Tu me manques, pensa-t-elle. Elle, et Papa, et parfois c’était comme si ses frères et sa sœur étaient morts aussi, parce que quand elle avait mal Arya voulait les appeler mais ne pouvait s’y résoudre.

 _Survivre_ , pensa-t-elle en enfilant son manteau par dessus son t-shirt et en se rendant au travail. _Survivre_ , pensa-t-elle en sortant dans les bois pour voir comment se portait la meute. _Mais pas vivre. Pas vraiment._

La dernière fois qu’elle s’était sentie vivante était la fois où Mycah l’avait embrassée et lui avait demandé si elle avait besoin d’autre chose ou seulement de la lessive.

Elle sentit son visage se déformer à cette pensée. _J’aurais dû y aller_ , pensa-t-elle. _Je savais qu’il conduisait comme un idiot. J’aurais dû y aller. Il pleuvait._ Il faisait de son mieux pour être gentil et attentionnée après la mort de sa mère, et puis elle l’avait tué en étant trop paresseuse pour aller elle-même chercher de la lessive.

Depuis ce jour la seule fois où elle s’était presque sentie vivante était celle où Gendry l’avait traînée à ce dîner. Elle s’était presque sentie… elle ne savait pas. C’était ça le pire. Ce n’était pas mieux, mais c’était quelque chose, et quelque chose était mieux que rien.

N’est-ce pas ?

* * *

Les arbres avaient été mis à nu durant une matinée de vent et de pluie, et, sur le chemin qui conduisait Arya à la maison, leurs branches semblaient squelettiques. L’hiver approchant, il faisait déjà sombre à l’extérieur, et Arya ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’en sentir soulagée. Au moins la luminosité à l’extérieur s’atténuerait et tout le monde serait un peu moins énergique une fois que le froid se serait vraiment installé. L’hiver était la saison parfaite pour la solitude et la tristesse. C’est ce qu’Arya avait pensé l’année d’avant, quand elle s’était vraiment trouvée seule en hiver pour la première fois de sa vie. Ça avait été étrangement approprié, même alors que son cœur était en morceaux.

Quand elle déverrouilla la porte de la maison, Nyméria n’était pas là à l’attendre pour qu’elle la laisse sortir dans le jardin.

« Nyméria ? » appela Arya. Elle siffla. « Espèce de patate, tu ne dois pas aller pisser ?»

Elle n’entendait rien - pas même les ronflements intermittents qui ponctuaient le sommeil de Nyméria dans ses vieilles années.

Elle la vit couchée sur son coussin, où elle était clairement venue dormir cet après-midi, mais elle ne ronflait pas, sa cage thoracique ne se soulevait pas, et Arya sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle.

« Non. » Elle reconnut à peine sa propre voix. « Non. Non - Nyméria. Non. » Elle se traîna sur les genoux à travers la pièces et enfouit son visage dans la fourrure de la chienne, les mains venant tâtonner sur sa poitrine, mais elle savait que c’était fini. Arya était seule maintenant. Véritablement seule.

Elle sanglota dans la fourrure de Nyméria, incapable de former une quelconque pensée au-delà des éclairs de tristesse qui lui traversaient l’esprit. Son cœur s’était brisé en un million de morceaux, n’est-ce pas ? Ça ne pouvait qu’être le cas. Et elle étreignit son bébé jusqu’à ce qu’elle ait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.

Jon, pensa-t-elle, en cherchant son téléphone. _Je vais appeler Jon. Ça ne sera pas_ …

Mais Fantôme était mort quelques années plus tôt, et Jon en avait été triste pendant si longtemps. Et maintenant il était heureux - pour ce qui semblait être la première fois de sa vie - heureux avec Ygritte et la petite Lya. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Mais qui d’autre pouvait-elle appeler ? Sa mère n’était plus là. Mycah n’était plus là.

_Me laisserez-vous m’inquiéter pour vous ?_

Et elle appela Gendry.

* * *

Elle l’entendit entrer quelque temps plus tard par la porte qu’elle n’avait pas pris la peine de fermer en revenant du travail, et il la trouva encore couchée sur le coussin près de Nyméria, le visage toujours blotti dans sa fourrure. Nyméria était maintenant trempée de ses larmes, et il avait fallu si longtemps à Arya pour arrêter de pleurer qu’elle n’avait… elle n’était… elle ne s’en était pas rendue compte. Elle ne savait même pas combien de temps s’était écoulé jusqu’à ce que Gendry vienne s’agenouiller près d’elle et lui passe une main dans le dos.

« Elle a eu une vie longue et heureuse, » dit-il doucement. « Vraiment très heureuse. Je n’imagine pas de meilleur maître pour un chien que toi. »

Arya ravala un sanglot, et se pressa plus près de Nyméria. « Elle me manque. Je n’étais pas prête à ce qu’elle… Je n’étais pas…

— Je sais, dit Gendry. On ne l’est jamais. Mais tu es toujours là. Tu es toujours là et tu vas bien. » Elle pouvait entendre le mensonge dans sa voix.

« Ce n’est pas vrai, hoqueta-t-elle. Je n’irai jamais bien. Nyméria, et Mycah, et mon père, et ma- je veux juste ma maman. » Elle sanglotait de nouveau, et elle sentit les mains de Gendry se poser sur ses épaules, la soulever et l’attirer contre son torse.

Cela ne fit qu’empirer les choses.

« C’est ma faute, » gémit-elle et elle sentit ses lèvres se craqueler. Le sel de ses larmes devait les avoir desséchées. « C’est ma faute s’il est mort. Ma stupide, stupide faute. C’est moi qui lui ai demandé d’aller au supermarché, et il pleuvait, et il prenait toujours ce virage trop vite, c’est ma- c’est ma- » Elle prit une goulée d’air et sentit l’étreinte de Gendry se resserrer sur elle.

« Ce n’est pas ta faute, » dit-il gentiment, mais Arya secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait pas. « Ce n’est la faute de personne. C’est juste arrivé. »

Combien de temps pleura-t-elle contre lui, elle n’en savait rien. Si elle continua de parler, elle ne s’en rendit pas compte. Mais il y avait quelque chose d’apaisant chez lui tandis qu’elle pleurait pour son père, pour Mycah, pour sa mère. Ses bras autour d’elle étaient si différents de ceux de sa mère. L’étreinte de sa mère était ferme, mais avait toujours quelque chose de doux, et elle n’avait pas la musculature de Gendry. Elle lui passait les mains dans les cheveux et même si elle était en colère après Arya, ce qui avait souvent été le cas, Arya savait alors que tout irait bien, que sa maman arrangerait tout.

Mais Catelyn Stark était morte, et Arya avait reporté toute sa misère sur Mycah et maintenant elle avait encore plus mal, culpabilité sur culpabilité sur culpabilité, et elle n’avait même plus Nyméria pour la détourner du fait qu’elle avait été trop submergée par le chagrin à propos de Mycah pour faire vraiment le deuil de sa mère, et que la mort de Mycah était sa faute et que cette maison qui était censée être la maison de leurs rêves - ils étaient censés avoir des enfants ici - n’abritait plus que des fantômes - celui de Mycah, celui de Nyméria, le sien…

« Je ne peux pas rester ici, » laissa-t-elle échapper. « Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas.

— Non, dit doucement Gendry. J’allais le suggérer. Tu as quelqu’un de proche avec qui tu peux rester ? De la famille à proximité ? »

Arya pensa au frère de sa mère qu’elle connaissait à peine à Vivesaigues, puis à Sansa à Port Réal. Elle n’osait pas imaginer ce que ferait Sansa si elle se montrait sur le pas de sa porte parce que sa chienne était morte. Son visage se contracta dans un effort pour s’empêcher de pleurer à nouveau et elle secoua la tête.

« J’ai une chambre d’amis, dit Gendry. Tu es la bienvenue pour rester chez moi. Je pourrais te dire de prendre une chambre d’hôtel, mais honnêtement, je ne veux pas que tu restes seule.

— Je ne veux pas être seule, s’entendit dire Arya. Je suis fatiguée d’être seule.

— Eh bien, mon millier de chats te tiendra compagnie. Ou bien… ils te regarderont bizarrement, et Watty et Mudge seront mécontents que tu prennes le lit d’invité et qu’ils doivent aller ailleurs. Mais tu ne seras pas seule. »

Arya acquiesça, hébétée.

« Tu es prête à te lever ? » lui demanda Gendry. Elle ne répondit pas, et il l’aida à se remettre sur pied. Elle prit une grande inspiration et baissa les yeux vers Nyméria.

« Il faut qu’on l’enterre, » dit-elle.

Gendry opina lentement. « Tu rassembles quelques affaires que tu peux ramener chez moi. Je vais la mettre dans le coffre de ma voiture. Il y a un chouette coin dans mon jardin, près de la rivière, pour l’enterrer si tu le veux. À moins qu’il n’y ait un endroit-

— Non, dit rapidement Arya. Non, ça ira très bien. » Elle regarda à nouveau Nyméria, sentit ses traits se déformer à nouveau et détourna la tête. Elle examina la pièce. C’était plus propre maintenant que la dernière fois que Gendry était venu. Elle se dirigea vers le panier de linge dans un coin, choisit quelques vêtements qu’elle pourrait porter au travail pour le reste de la semaine, en fit une pile. Comme la pile grandissait, elle vida le panier pour le re-remplir avec. Puis elle alla chercher sa couette et ses affaires de toilette. Elle ne pouvait penser à rien d’autre qu’elle aurait envie de prendre. C’était étrange, et pas vraiment réconfortant. Quand elle regarda à nouveau le coussin de Nyméria, elle vit que la place était vide et elle ferma à nouveau les yeux mais elle avait pleuré toutes ses larmes de la journée.

« Prête ? » lui demanda Gendry. Il se tenait dans l’entrée. Arya acquiesça et quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, il lui prit le panier des mains et elle tira les clés de sa poche.

« Tu n’avais rien de- sur le feu, ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Elle secoua la tête, et ils se rendirent ensemble jusqu’à la voiture.

Ils enterrèrent Nyméria derrière la maison de Gendry. Gendry creusa le trou tandis qu’Arya restait assise, la tête de Nyméria sur les genoux. Elle savait qu’elle aurait dû aider, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à bouger. Pas encore.

Quand la terre l’eut recouverte, Arya suivit Gendry à l’intérieur, prit une douche, grimpa dans le lit de la chambre d’ami et pleura jusqu’à s’endormir.


	8. Chapter 8

Quand Arya eut cessé de pleurer et que plus rien ne lui parvint à travers la porte, que le bruit de sa respiration, Gendry appela Jeyne.

« Salut, » dit-elle avec un soupir quand elle décrocha. « Je ne peux pas parler longtemps, je suis en train de planifier les venues des critiques.

— Je ne serai pas long, dit Gendry. Écoute, c’est juste… la chienne d’Arya est morte.

— Oh la pauvre, » dit automatiquement Jeyne. « Ça doit être dur. »

_Tu n’imagines pas à quel point_ , pensa Gendry. « Ouais. Bon en tout cas, elle va rester chez moi un moment. Elle ne veut pas être seule. Pas dans cette maison, sans son chien. » _Je ne veux pas qu’elle soit seule._ Gendry n’était pas naïf au point de se contenter de l’absence apparente d’antécédents d’automutilation, et tout particulièrement si il était son seul ami à proximité… Il se demanda brièvement si elle était proche de ses collègues, ou même si elle en avait. Il n’était pas particulièrement proche des siens. Ils lui rappelaient trop les travailleurs sociaux les plus nazes qui s’étaient occupés de lui quand il était jeune. Mais il avait Jeyne, et Willow, et sa troupe de chats.

 « Les chats ne remplacent pas les chiens, Gendry, quoi que tu en penses.

— Je n’allais pas seulement suggérer ça, mais vas-y, fais-moi dire ce que je n’ai pas dit.

— C’était la version la plus sympa de ce que je comptais dire, » dit Jeyne. Gendry leva les yeux au ciel et attendit la suite. « Mais bien sûr, ce n’est “pas comme ça”, » jubila-t-elle.

« Écoute, elle est en pleine dépression et encore bouleversée par la mort de son fiancée. Quel genre de connard je serais si je-

— Mais tu es intéressé, » glissa rapidement Jeyne.

« _Jeyne_ , siffla Gendry. Là n’est pas la question.

— Si - au contraire. Le fait est que tu n’est quasiment sorti avec personne dans toute ta vie et que tu es un idiot constipé émotionnellement, même si tu aides des petits enfants toute la journée, tous les jours, et que si tu t’intéresses à quelqu’un, ce n’est pas rien, d’accord ?

— Tu fais une montagne d’une taupinière.

— Quand il y a peu de taupinières dans ta vie, elles deviennent d’autant plus remarquables. »

Gendry se renfrogna. « Ça ne veut rien dire.

— Il est tard, dit Jeyne. Et je suis occupée. C’est tout ?

— Je te préviens juste que ta chambre sera occupée un moment donc si tu as besoin de venir tu devras dormir dans mon lit ou sur le canapé.

— J’en frémis, » dit Jeyne, et Gendry eut un petit rire. « Aucune de ces possibilités n’est une vraie option. Trop de chats.

— Bonne chance avec ton planning, et si tu as besoin d’évacuer la pression...

— Je sais, je sais. Je t’appelle.

— Je suis sérieux, Jeyne.

— Je sais que tu l’es. » Sa voix s’était faite plus douce, et par rapport au ton sarcastique des échanges précédents, plutôt tendre. « Et je t’aime pour ça, tu le sais ? » Puis, d’une voix plus forte : « Et ce n’est _pas_ une taupinière. C’est une montagne.

— Je vais appeler Willow. D’habitude elle est plus gentille avec moi. »

Jeyne laissa échapper un « Ha ! » et Gendry roula des yeux. « Et depuis quand ? » Gendry raccrocha en secouant la tête. Il regarda brièvement autour de lui et vit que Luke était assis à portée de main, et l’attira sur ses genoux. Luke était nerveux et tenta de s’échapper avec un couinement plaintif, mais Gendry le maintint fermement pendant un moment, le caressant jusqu’à ce qu’il se mette à ronronner. D’autres chats ne l’aurait pas toléré. Ravella aurait craché et l’aurait griffé, puis serait partie. Mais Luke avait juste besoin qu’on le fasse changer d’avis avant de s’installer sur les genoux de Gendry, allant jusqu’à se tourner un peu pour présenter son estomac de manière à ce que Gendry puisse caresser la douce fourrure blanche tout en appelant Willow.

« Salut toi, » dit-elle, et il sut aussitôt qu’elle était en train de mâcher un chewing-gum.

« Salut à toi aussi.

— C’est pour quoi ?

— Je t’appelle régulièrement.

— Ouais, mais généralement pour une raison.

— Oui, parce que tu es ma sœur. » Le dire sonnait parfois bizarrement. Pas toujours, mais cette fois si.

« Ouais, d’accord, dit Willow. Quoi de neuf dans ta vie ?

— Une de mes amies vient de perdre son chien, et-

— Alors tu prends des nouvelles de tes meilleurs amis ? » Willow renifla. Gendry se renfrogna. Willow ne parlait pas comme ça, à moins que…

« Comment se passent les préparatifs pour ton voyage ? demanda-t-il.

— Ça avance, dit Willow. On a acheté les billets d’avion l’autre jour. On est sept à y aller.

— Qui ? demanda Gendry.

— Moi, Joss, Aelinor, Ramma, Nora et Joren.

— Ça fait six, » dit Gendry. Il avait compté, et il savait ce qui allait venir. Il en avait la certitude.

« Non. Ça faisait sept.

— Un - toi. Deux - Joss. Trois - Aelinor. Quatre - Ramma. Cinq - Nora. Six - Jeb. Ça fait six. Qui as-tu laissé de côté ?

— Wow, tu as vraiment compté, hein ?

— Willow- » Il sentait la colère le gagner parce qu’il _savait,_ il en était _sûr_ , ils l’avaient aidé à trouver un nouvel appartement et maintenant -

« Clydas vient aussi, » dit-elle, et il pouvait entendre la provocation dans sa voix.

« _Willow_.

— Écoute, ce ne sont pas tes putains d’affaires, d’accord ?

— _Willow_ , ce sont mes affaires, ce type t’a cogné si fort que tu as fini à l’hosto. Qu’est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

— Je vis ma vie, et tu devrais vivre la tienne, merci bien, aboya Willow. Je ne _sors_ pas avec lui, Gendry. On peut être amis.

— Je ne veux pas que tu sois amie avec lui. » Gendry pouvait entendre le frémissement de la rage dans sa voix. « Je le veux expédié à coups de pied jusqu’à Asshai.

— Ouais, eh bien, il est ami avec mes amis. C’est difficile de couper les ponts, d’accord ? En plus-

— Willow-

— Écoute, si tu dois le prendre comme ça-

— À quoi tu t’attendais ?

— Justement à ça, c’est pour ça que je ne voulais pas t’en parler. Ça va, Gendry. Ça va aller.

— Toi et moi on-

— Non, toi et moi rien du tout. Tu ne piges pas. Tu n’es jamais sorti avec quelqu’un assez longtemps pour que cette personne fasse partie de ton groupe d’amis, pas vrai ? Je peux être amie avec Clydas. Ça ne veut pas dire qu’il va me frapper, d’accord ?

— Il ne t’a pas juste mis une gifle - il t’a _envoyé à l’hôpital_. » Il était tard, Arya dormait et Gendry ne pouvait pas lever la voix, aussi il baissa d’un ton, pour l’effet dramatique.

« Ouais, et il le regrette. »

Gendry eut un rire amer. « _Il le regrette ?_ Tu te fous de moi Willow ?

— C’est la vérité. Tu préfèrerais que ce ne soit pas le cas ?

— Je m’en fiche - il te _battait_. Et maintenant tu-

— Ce n’est pas comme si j’allais être seule avec lui. Les cinq autres seront là et s’il fait un pas de travers-

— Pourquoi sont-ils toujours amis avec lui, d’abord ? Sacrée loyauté. » À sa surprise, Willow ne répondit pas. « Will ?

— Je vais au lit, dit-elle d’une voix tranchante. Bonne nuit et merci d’avoir appelé. » Et elle lui raccrocha au nez. Juste comme ça.

Gendry fixa son téléphone pendant un temps, puis baissa les yeux vers Luke sur ses genoux, qui avait les yeux fermés et était l’image même du chat satisfait.

Soudain, Gendry se sentit très fatigué. Il aurait aimé être un chat, et avoir quelqu’un qui le prendrait sur ses genoux et le caresserait jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme.

* * *

Arya se réveilla au son de la pluie et de grattements à la porte.

C’était étrange. Nyméria ne grattait pas. Nyméria…

Le lit était moelleux et tout le poids de la journée précédente lui tomba dessus. Arya regarda sa montre, puis attrapa son téléphone et appela le travail. Il était encore tôt - bien avant que Sandor n’arrive sur place, ce qui était pour le mieux. Elle ne voulait pas lui expliquer ce qui n’allait pas. Elle laissa un message expliquant qu’elle était malade et qu’elle rattraperait les heures une autre fois, même si elle avait droit à dix jours de congé maladie par an et n’en avait jamais utilisé un seul. Puis elle enfouit son visage dans l’oreiller qui n’avait pas l’odeur de Nyméria ni de la maison. C’était une odeur familière, toutefois.

Les grattements continuèrent.

Elle entendit Gendry dire doucement, de l’autre côté de la porte : « Oy. Laissez tomber. Vous ne pouvez pas aller là pour le moment. »

Arya était tentée de se recouvrir la tête de l’oreiller, mais au lieu de ça elle s’assit, et observa les alentours. Elle n’avait pas fait attention à la chambre la veille au soir. Elle avait été trop hébétée. Il y avait peu de meubles, et une chaise dans un coin qui semblait avoir servi de grattoir. Il y avait des livres sur une étagère, et une penderie dont la porte était entrouverte et qui semblait contenir de vieux vêtements.

« Debout, » se dit Arya, et elle descendit du lit et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

Immédiatement elle sentit de la fourrure frotter contre sa cheville et entendit Gendry dire « Mudge... » d’un ton exaspéré. Il offrit à Arya un regard navré. « Je peux le sortir de là. Watty et lui n’ont pas du tout apprécié que tu sois là.

— Ça va, dit-elle. Ils ne me dérangent pas.

— Ils vont laisser des poils partout, » la prévint Gendry.

Arya jeta un coup d’œil par dessus son épaule. Mudge - un chat brun avec une robe écaille de tortue, reniflait le lit dont elle sortait à peine. Il tourna la tête et la regarda, et Arya savait qu’il était en train d’évaluer si oui ou non elle était le genre de créature qu’il acceptait sur son lit.

— Ça va, répéta-t-elle. Nyméria... » Elle déglutit. « ...laissait des poils partout elle aussi. »

Gendry l’observait attentivement, comme s’il s’attendait à ce qu’elle craque à nouveau. Arya n’arrivait pas à savoir si cela l’ennuyait ou si elle en était heureuse. Alors, elle le regarda et dit : « Merci de m’avoir laissé rester ici la nuit dernière.

— Pas de problème, » dit-il, et elle se demanda s’il employait le même ton avec les enfants bouleversés. « Reste aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. »

Arya avala sa salive. « Ne dis pas ça, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter. Si tu dis ça je risque de rester bien plus longtemps que tu ne le voudrais.

— Vas-y. » Gendry haussa les épaules. « Il n’y a que moi et les chats. Ça ne me dérange pas.

— Tu... ne le penses pas.

— Si, dit-il. Franchement, je ne pense pas que tu devrais retourner à cette maison. Tu devrais la vendre et laisser cette partie de ta vie derrière toi. »

Arya ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais ne réussit qu’à rester bouche bée. « Je ne peux pas. Mycah…

— Il est mort, dit Gendry. Et je suis tout à fait pour pleurer les morts et regretter les êtres aimés, mais je pense que cette maison, c’est trop. Tu ne l’oublieras pas, et tu ne cesseras pas de l’aimer.

— Non, convint Arya. En effet. Mais-

— Réfléchis-y, d’accord ? Et pendant ce temps, tu es libre de rester ici si ça te chante, et de t’occuper de ce que tu as à régler. Je serai là. Café avant que je te dépose ?

— Ouais, » dit lentement Arya. Il lui tendit une clé de chez lui.

« Je le pense vraiment. Reste aussi longtemps que tu en as besoin. »

* * *

Gendry la conduisit chez elle pour qu’elle puisse prendre sa voiture, et elle ne rentra même pas dans la maison. Elle ne pouvait pas s’y résoudre. Au lieu de ça, elle monta dans sa voiture et refit le trajet inverse, et quarante-cinq minutes plus tard elle était de retour chez Gendry, se demandant comment le trafic à l’heure de pointe pouvait être aussi atroce en ville. Elle rentra avec la clé qu’il lui avait donnée et s’installa sur le sofa du salon.

Et ce n’est qu’une fois qu’elle se trouva véritablement seule chez Gendry qu’elle put vraiment réaliser combien de chats il avait.

Quand elle avait été déposer sa veste dans la chambre, elle avait trouvé Watty et Mudge sur le lit, lui lançant des regards perplexes jusqu’à ce qu’elle quitte la pièce qui était clairement “leur” chambre plutôt que la sienne.

Quand elle s’assit pour regarder la télévision, un chat était assis sur la télécommande, et trois autres gisaient sur le sol comme des flaques dans la lumière du soleil. Durant les trente minutes que dura l’émission, deux de plus vinrent renifler ses pieds, un autre grimpa sur ses genoux et un quatrième - Swampy Meg - pointa nerveusement la tête par la porte de la chambre de Gendry pour la regarder.

Elle vit Lem faire irruption par la chatière qui donnait sur le jardin où ils avaient enterré Nyméria, des brins d’herbe collés aux moustaches. Elle regarda Feuilles faire sa toilette près de la bibliothèque, le petit Thoros grimper sur la table pour renifler les miettes du petit-déjeuner.

Arya changea de position sur le canapé, le chat - non-identifié - sur ses genoux lui jeta un regard agacé et elle lui caressa la tête pour l’apaiser. Immédiatement, trois chats commencèrent à s’agiter. Arya cilla. Elle continua de caresser le chat sur ses genoux, qui se raidit et regarda en direction du sol - où il n’y avait rien qu’Arya puisse voir.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle au chat, tout en le grattant sous le menton. Les trois chats déjà sur le qui-vive se jetèrent en avant, et quand Arya comprit pourquoi elle faillit rire. Ils étaient focalisés sur la lumière reflétée par sa montre, comme s’il s’agissait d’un intrus. Arya tourna le poignet, faisant bondir la lumière à travers la pièce, et tous les trois se jetèrent à nouveau à sa poursuite. Le chat sur ses genoux descendit et se joignit à la chasse. Arya resta assise là une vingtaine de minutes, sans vraiment regarder l’émission de cuisine qu’elle avait mise en fond, à s’amuser à faire courir les chats de Gendry après le reflet de sa montre jusqu’à ce qu’ils se désintéressent petit à petit et s’en aillent chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Ce soir là Gendry rentra à la maison pour trouver Arya endormie sur son canapé avec la télé allumée, et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Quelque part au fond de lui il avait eu peur qu’elle soit retournée chez elle et qu’il ne la trouve pas en rentrant.

Il ferma la porte en silence, et immédiatement Watty vint se pavaner à ses pieds et miauler. « Oh la ferme, je vais te donner à manger, » dit-il doucement. Watty miaula à nouveau, faisant clairement semblant de ne pas comprendre. Gendry alla à la cuisine et sortit la nourriture pour chat du placard où il devait la stocker depuis qu’il s’était rendu compte que Watty avait troué le fond du sac à force de le mâchouiller. Probablement avec l’aide de Lem. Lem n’avait pas encore trouvé de sac plastique qu’il n’aime pas mâcher.

Il remplit le bol de Watty qu’il déposa dans le cellier, puis referma la porte sur le chat et alla nourrir les autres. Certains vinrent rapidement, d’autres non. Gendry passa la main le long du dos de Harwin avant d’aller voir Arya.

Elle était en train de s’asseoir et de s’étirer, et Gendry lui sourit gentiment. « Bien dormi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Pas mal, » dit-elle, avant de tressaillir. « Quoique je pense m’être fait un torticolis.

— Tu veux que je te masse ? » Elle réfléchit un moment. « Je ne te le proposerais pas si je ne le pensais pas, dit Gendry. Ce n’est pas comme ça que je fonctionne.

— Okay, alors d’accord, » dit Arya, et il s’assit à côté d’elle. Elle répartit ses cheveux d’un côté de son cou et Gendry commença à lui masser la nuque. Elle laissa échapper un soupir.

« Ça fait du bien ? demanda-t-il.

— Ouais, dit-elle. Merci. Pour… pour tout. » Elle avait l’air embarrassée.

« Ouais, de rien. » Il localisa le nœud et commença à appuyer plus fort. Elle inspira vivement. « Trop fort ?

— Non, dit-elle.

— Donc tu as récupéré ta voiture. Comment as-tu passé le reste de ta journée ?

— J’ai regardé tes chats, pour la plupart du temps. Ils sont une drôle de bande.

 — C’est vrai. » Gendry eut un petit rire. Il pouvait déjà entendre Watty pleurer dans le cellier, ayant fini sa nourriture et sachant qu’il y en avait d’autre à portée, et sachant aussi que Gendry ne le laisserait pas sortir avant que tous les autres aient au moins eu leur tour.

« Quel est le nom de la petite noire ? demanda Arya. Fluette, celle qui n’a pas de taches sur l’estomac ?

— Ravella, répondit Gendry.

— Elle est adorable. Elle s’est assise avec moi tandis que je regardais la télé. »

Gendry sourit. « Elle est mignonne. Elle hurle aussi pour rien au milieu de la nuit. Et dort toujours dans le linge propre.

— Tu dois être capable de dormir au travers de n’importe quoi.

— Quand je dors. » Gendry soupira.

« Tu ne dors pas bien ?

— Pas assez, dit-il. Depuis toujours, même quand j’étais enfant. J’ai du mal à m’endormir.

— Oh, dit simplement Arya. Qu’est-ce que tu fais de ton temps alors ? Si tu ne dors pas ? » Elle jeta un œil à sa montre. Il était encore assez tôt dans la soirée.

« Je travaille, répondit Gendry. Ou je regarde la télé. Ou je fais de la muscu. » De la tête, il désigna la buanderie, où il gardait ses poids. « Ou je joue avec ces monstres. Ou j’emmène Lem à la clinique parce qu’il a encore découvert quelque chose de non-comestible. »

Arya renâcla. Sa tête dodelinait sur sa poitrine et ses yeux étaient fermés.

« Dîner ? demanda Gendry.

— Je n’ai pas fait grand chose aujourd’hui, alors je n’ai pas super faim, dit-elle.

— À emporter, alors ? Je commande une pizza et une salade ?

— Impec. »

Elle le regarda, et se mordit la lèvre.

« Oui ? demanda-t-il.

— Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas que je reste, alors ? » Gendry laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré. « C’est juste que je ne sais pas de combien de temps je vais avoir besoin, c’est tout, » ajouta-t-elle hâtivement.

« Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas. Si tu as l’impression de jouer les parasites, paye pour les courses ou aide avec les factures ou n’importe. Paye un loyer. Ce que tu veux. Ça m’est égal. »

Il n’avait jamais eu de colocataire qui ne soit pas Jeyne ou Willow, mais quelque part, il lui semblait qu’Arya serait quelqu’un de facile à vivre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait toujours évité les colocs en vérité - trop d’expériences désastreuses en grandissant en famille d’accueil, et trop de démons associés à ces souvenirs. Il aimait avoir son espace à lui. Mais Arya, pour une quelconque raison, n’était pas une intrusion. Elle aurait dû, mais ce n’était pas le cas. Cette pensée le fit réfléchir. Il la voulait ici, avec lui. _Oh, va te faire foutre pour penser ça, espèce de connard._

Et si vivre avec elle s’avérait infernal, eh bien, il l’aiderait à déterminer ce qu’elle allait faire par la suite et ferait en sorte de ne pas y être impliqué. Aussi simple que ça.

« Très bien. Okay, dit Arya. Les pizzas sont pour moi alors. Tu veux quoi dessus ?

* * *

Le trajet de chez Gendry jusqu'à la réserve était plus long que de chez elle, aussi Arya partit plus tôt le matin pour aller au travail. Finalement, elle arriva plus tôt que d’habitude, sans même comprendre comment, parce que les variations du trafic n’obéissaient à aucune logique. Elle soupira et parcourut ses notes des derniers jours avant de sortir voir les loups.

Sandor ne fit aucun commentaire sur son coup de téléphone de la veille, et elle trouva sur son bureau des notes qu’il lui avait laissées. Comme elle les feuilletait, elle le surprit en train de la regarder. « Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda-t-il maladroitement, et uniquement parce qu’elle l’avait remarqué. Arya sentit sa gorge se serrer.

« Non, dit-elle. Ma chienne est morte.

— Oh, dit-il, encore plus gêné. Désolé pour ça. Les chiens ne méritent pas de mourir.

— Merci, » dit-elle, et elle retourna à ses notes. Elle l’entendit soupirer, clairement soulagé de ne pas avoir à discuter plus sérieusement avec elle, et ils s’ignorèrent le reste de la matinée. Quand Arya revint de son observation de l’après-midi, elle trouva une boîte de cookies sur son bureau, et Sandor n’était nulle part en vue.

C’était étrange - quand elle était au travail avec les loups, il semblait que rien n’avait changé - que Nyméria était toujours vivante et que le fantôme de Mycah l’attendait toujours à la maison. Sauf que quand elle montait dans sa voiture et retournait en ville, elle ne prenait pas la route de la rivière, et Nyméria était morte, mais elle n’était pas seule. Elle allait chez Gendry et prenait un bain pour faire partir l’odeur des loups tandis que Ravella se tenait sur le bord de la baignoire, comme inquiète qu’Arya puisse se noyer dans toute cette eau, et Luke et Sept sautaient dans la baignoire vide pour se réchauffer contre la porcelaine quand elle avait fini.

Elle n’était pas seule.

Ils s’installèrent dans une routine. Les soirs où Arya allait à la clinique, Gendry préparait le repas. Les nuits où elle n’y allait pas, Arya faisait la cuisine. Arya se rendait à l’épicerie trois fois par semaine - elle n’approuvait pas les choix de Gendry en matière de légumes - et quand elle rentrait, les chats attaquaient les sacs plastique tandis qu’elle les vidait et rangeait les courses. Si elle allait à la clinique, Gendry lui préparait une grande tasse de café avec son dîner. Il avait du bon café - meilleur que ce qu’elle avait eu chez elle.

« C’est important, le café, dit Gendry.

— Tu as déjà dit ça. » Arya rit.

« Et je le pensais.

— Depuis combien de temps es-tu accro à la caféine, alors ? demanda-t-elle. C’est ton job qui t’a rendu comme ça ?

— La fac, dit-il, haussant les épaules. Je travaillais à plein temps tout en suivant des cours et Jeyne et Willow vivaient avec moi. Et j’avais besoin de boire quelque chose et j’étais déterminé à ce que ça ne soit pas de l’alcool, alors... » Il désigna son café du menton. « Et puis j’ai réalisé que ça faisait de moi un humain plus fonctionnel et je ne suis pas revenu en arrière.

— Je suis sûre que ce n’est pas au café que tu dois d’être fonctionnel, » dit Arya, prétendant ne pas se souvenir du fait qu’elle se sentait toujours un peu mieux avec une tasse de café dans les mains.

« Comme tu veux, dit Gendry. Mais tu as tort. »

Arya haussa les sourcils. « Oh ?

— Ouais.

— Étaye tes propos. »

Il cligna des yeux.

« Étayer ? C’est du jargon de vétérinaire ou quoi ? »

Arya se fendit d’un sourire en coin. Elle n’avait pas voulu dire ça. Elle ne l’avait pas dit depuis des années. C’était quelque chose que Jon avait eu l’habitude de dire. Elle ne savait pas trop où il récupéré ça. Probablement en pension. Mais ça avait agacé Mycah quand elle disait ça. Il trouvait que ça faisait prétentieux. Gendry pensait sûrement pareil.

« Jon, » dit-elle en guise d’explication, haussant les épaules. « Mais continue. »

Gendry réfléchissait intensément, les sourcils froncés, et Arya attendait, bras croisés, son café sur le comptoir près de son assiette. Elle sentit de la fourrure frotter contre sa cheville et en baissant les yeux, vit Harwin frotter sa face contre sa jambe. Elle se pencha pour le gratter derrière les oreilles quand Gendry se mit à parler.

« Ça m’aide à être moi même, dit-il. Si c’est une addiction, je m’en fiche. Je suis meilleur quand j’ai du café.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire ? » demanda sèchement Arya. Harwin étira son cou et elle passa de ses oreilles à son menton, lui grattant la gorge et le sentant ronronner.

« Je me mets en colère quand je suis fatigué, dit Gendry.

— Est-ce que ce n’est pas le cas de tout le monde ?

— Ouais, mais tout le monde ne se trimbale pas les même casseroles que moi.

— Comme quoi ? » Arya se mordit la lèvre. Aurait-elle dû demander ça ? Ça semblait direct. Elle se souvenait d’une époque où elle ne se serait même pas posé la question.

« Je te l’ai dit, » répondit Gendry, un peu brusquement, et Arya tressaillit. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il soit fâché contre elle mais alors qu’elle ouvrait la bouche pour s’excuser il poursuivit. « Quand je suis fatigué, je finis par penser à des choses inutiles. Comme me demander si ma mère m’aimait, ou si je comptais pour mon père - je sais que non, mais bon Dieu j’aurais voulu que oui, tout en ne le voulant pas, tu vois ? - ou si je serai jamais vraiment normal ou juste vraiment bon à prétendre que je le suis. Quand j’ai du café, je ne me laisse pas aller à penser ainsi.

— Est-ce que c’est vraiment si simple ? » laissa échapper Arya, les yeux rivés sur la tasse de café. Elle se demandait si ça pouvait l’être - si la caféine pouvait vraiment l’aider à se contrôler, ou… ou rendre les choses moins douloureuses. Ou l’empêcher de penser aux choses douloureuses.

Gendry ne répondit pas. Il la regardait, une expression étrange sur le visage. Arya se hâta de poser une autre question. « Est-ce que ça fait vraiment disparaître les mauvaises choses, comme ça ? »

Gendry secoua la tête. « Non. Rien ne peut faire disparaître ça. » Il soupira et se laissa aller contre le réfrigérateur. « Du moins, pas que je sache. Parfois le bon prend le pas sur le mauvais, et empêche de se focaliser dessus, ce qui est agréable, mais seul le temps peut vraiment aider, et il est des blessures que le temps ne peut soigner. »

Arya pensa à Mycah, à sa mère, son père, aux railleries de Sansa et Jeyne. Elle tendit la main vers le mug et prit une gorgée de café. _Qu’est-ce qu’il t’est arrivé de pire ?_ voulait-elle demander à Gendry. _Quelles sont les mauvaises choses qui te hantent ?_

Au lieu de ça, elle regarda Harwin, qui s’était étendu sur le sol de la cuisine et semblait inviter Arya à lui caresser l’estomac, et elle le fit.

* * *

« Bon, tant que tu es là, » vint lui demander Gendry un soir après dîner, et Arya leva les yeux du lave-vaisselle qu’elle était en train de remplir. « Je peux avoir ton avis professionnel sur quelque chose ? »

Arya se redressa et s’essuya les mains sur son jean, haussant légèrement les sourcils. « Qu’est-ce que Lem a mangé cette fois ? » le taquina-t-elle.

« Ce n’est pas Lem, » dit-il rapidement. « C’est Sept. » Il pointa du doigt un chat de taille moyenne, au poil long, avec une face écrasée.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec Sept ? » demanda-t-elle, fermant le lave-vaisselle d’un coup de pied et allant jusqu’au chat. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le caressa.

« Il est devenu gros, c’est tout. Pas aussi gros que Watty, évidemment, mais bon… Je n’ai pas remarqué qu’il mangeait plus que d’habitude. »

Arya fit pivoter le chat sur ses genoux et commença à écarter les poils pour examiner son estomac. « Sept est pleine, » dit-elle avec amusement. « Où est-ce que tu l’as eue ? Tu ne l’as pas faite stériliser ?

— Attends - attends. Reviens en arrière. Sept est une fille ? » dit Gendry, clairement troublé.

« Ouais ? » dit Arya. Elle laissa partir une Sept extrêmement agacée. « Est-ce que tu ne l’as pas amenée pour la stériliser quand tu l’as trouvée ?

— Je l’ai adoptée via ce foutu refuge, » dit Gendry, les yeux exorbités. « Seigneur, Sept est _enceinte ?_

— Et ils t’ont dit que c’était un mâle castré ?

— C’est ce qui était indiqué sur la cage, grommela Gendry. _Enceinte ?_ Merde.

— On dirait bien. » Arya sourit. Puis elle se mit à rire. « Enfin, je dirais qu’elle en a pour encore un mois avant de mettre bas. Alors… tu auras encore plus de chats ! »

Gendry lui jeta un regard noir. Arya tapota le canapé à côté d’elle et il vint s’asseoir.

« Je vais appeler ce refuge, ils vont avoir de mes nouvelles, » marmonna-t-il, la tête renversée sur le dossier.

« Bonne idée. Ils ne devraient pas confier de femelles non stérilisées aux gens. Je suis surprise qu’elle ne l’ait pas été. D’habitude ils les stérilisent quand ils les recueillent.

— Un coup de chance, » dit sombrement Gendry. Il se tourna vers Sept. « Qui était-ce, hein, friponne ? »

Sept l’ignora.

« Ça ne peut pas être un des tiens, dit Arya.

— Ouais, je les fais castrer. Ils se multiplient sans que je le veuille de toute façon. » Il regarda à nouveau Sept. « Enceinte. Le Maître de la Lumière me protège. » Arya lui tapota l’épaule en réconfort, faisant de son mieux pour paraître solidaire tout en réprimant un sourire.

* * *

Gendry jura dans sa barbe tout en essayant pour la troisième fois de démarrer sa voiture. Mais elle ne fit pas un bruit, et un voyant sur son tableau de bord s’illumina. _Check battery._ « Oh allez. » Il sortit son téléphone tout en jetant un œil alentour. Le parking était désert, ses collègues étant partis au plus tôt après dix-sept heures. Gendry jura de nouveau. Il pouvait appeler Jeyne, mais il lui faudrait bien une heure pour arriver ici avec le trafic, et elle était déjà assez stressée avec l’auberge. Il pouvait appeler… qui pouvait-il appeler ? Il n’avait pas d’amis, uniquement ses chats et-

Il faillit rire de sa propre stupidité. Arya. Il pouvait appeler Arya. Et il le fit.

Elle décrocha à la troisième sonnerie. « Salut. » Il y avait beaucoup de bruit de fond, et il se la représenta en train de conduire sur la route 419, la fenêtre entrouverte en dépit du froid ambiant.

« Hé, tu es en train de rentrer à la maison ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Non, je vais au supermarché. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

— Tu peux passer par mon bureau ? Ma batterie est morte et je dois redémarrer la voiture.

— Oh merde, dit Arya. Ouais. C’est quoi l’adresse ? » Il la lui donna et dix minutes plus tard il vit sa voiture s’engager sur le parking et venir à sa rencontre. Elle se gara sur la place d’à côté, baissa la vitre tout en coupant le contact.

« Ça arrive souvent ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Ouais, soupira Gendry. Je devrais en acheter une nouvelle, j’attends le jour où celle-ci va me tomber en miettes entre les mains.

— Vraiment ? Elle a l’air en bonne condition, » dit Arya.

Gendry grimaça et souleva le capot de sa voiture. « J’essaie. Elle est vieille. Je l’ai eue quand j’avais dix-huit ans.

— Wow, dit Arya. Elle était neuve alors ? »

Gendry secoua la tête. « J’en ai juste pris soin. C’est à moi, tu comprends ? Ça aura marché un bout de temps. Mais ça ne suffit plus.

— Tu pourrais juste remplacer la batterie ? » lui suggéra Arya tandis qu’il se mouvait entre les deux voitures, mettant les câbles de démarrage en place.

« Eh bien, le châssis claque parfois, et il est bouffé par la rouille par en dessous. »

Il vit la compréhension se faire jour dans l’expression d’Arya. « Je me demandais ce que c’était. Je croyais que c’était peut-être dans ma tête.

— Non. C’est ma voiture. » Gendry tapota la carrosserie, puis remonta dans le siège du conducteur. « Okay, vas-y. »

Elle démarra sa voiture, et lui la sienne, avec un soupir de soulagement. Il alluma les phares, puis se tourna vers Arya. « Supermarché ?

— Est-ce que tu ne dois pas la conduire pendant à peu près une heure pour recharger la batterie ? demanda-t-elle.

— Ouais. » Il soupira. « Bien vu.

— J’allais juste chercher quelques légumes. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

— De nourriture pour chat, probablement. Je fais confiance à tes compétences de vétérinaire pour faire le bon choix. »

* * *

Gendry emmena Aemma au parc ce Jour de l’Aïeule et ils se promenèrent ensemble. Aemma était silencieuse, et Gendry l’observait avec attention.

« Comment ça va à l’école ? » lui demanda-t-il tandis qu’elle sautait à pieds joints sur les feuilles qui tombaient des arbres. Elle ne répondit pas. Ce n’était pas bon signe. Aemma avait toujours aimé l’école. L’école lui avait fourni un cadre quand Minella n’en avait pas été capable. « Tu aimes bien tes camarades de classe ? »

Aemma secoua la tête avec véhémence, et Gendry s’accroupit. « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il. Tu peux me le dire, tu n’auras pas d’ennuis, » dit-il, d’une voix qu’il espérait à la fois ferme et douce.

« J’ai eu des ennuis en le disant à madame Winterbottom, » marmonna-t-elle sans le regarder.

« Je ne suis pas madame Winterbottom, pas vrai ?

— Où est le chien ? Le grand chien sur lequel je suis montée ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant tout autour avec espoir. Gendry sentit son estomac se retourner quand il suivit son regard jusqu’au banc où elle avait rencontré Arya et Nyméria. Ça semblait si lointain.

« J’ai bien peur que le chien ait déménagé, dit Gendry. Elle est partie dans une ferme dans les Terres de l’Ouest.

— Est-ce que sa maîtresse est partie aussi ? demanda Aemma. Parfois les animaux déménagent sans leurs maîtres. » Gendry se demanda combien de fois elle avait entendu cette excuse. _J’espère que ça ne fausse pas son idée de la permanence_ , pensa-t-il. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui dire que Nyméria était morte.

« Non, dit-il. Arya est toujours en ville.

— Est-ce qu’elle est ici aujourd’hui ? » demanda Aemma. Gendry jeta un coup d’œil alentour. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer Arya dans ce parc sans Nyméria, toutefois, cela ne voulait pas dire…

Et effectivement, il la vit assise sous un arbre en train de lire. « La voilà, » dit-il tout bas.

« Allons dire bonjour, » insista Aemma et elle se dirigea vers Arya.

Gendry était partagé. D’un côté il était prêt à dire qu’ils ne devraient pas l’interrompre, de l’autre il pensait que cela ferait du bien à Arya de voir qu’elle avait marqué la fillette. Et peut-être que voir Arya rendrait Aemma un peu plus bavarde. Il tenait toujours à entendre ce qui lui posait problème à l’école.

« Salut, » dit Aemma avec entrain, et Arya leva les yeux de son livre. Elle sourit en voyant la petite fille.

« Salut Aemma, » dit Arya. Elle tapota l’herbe à côté d’elle et Aemma vint s’asseoir.

« Je suis désolée pour votre chienne, dit Aemma. Elle était gentille. »

Gendry vit Arya poser les yeux sur lui et prendre une grande inspiration. « Ouais. C’était une brave vieille fille. Merci.

— Lorinda veut prendre un chien, dit Aemma. Kevran et elle sont en train de choisir une race, mais ils veulent un petit chien, comme un carlin. Je veux un gros chien tout poilu, comme la vôtre.

— Les carlins sont de bons chiens, dit Arya. Il y en a des petits très mignons.

— Mais je veux pouvoir _monter_ dessus, insista Aemma. »

Arya laissa échapper un petit rire. « Mieux vaut en trouver un grand rapidement, ou tu seras trop grande. Tu grandis vite. »

Aemma réfléchit. Elle n’avait pas pensé à ça. Gendry l’observait attentivement. « Mais ce sera toujours bien, ajouta Arya. Il sera le meilleur ami que tu puisses avoir. »

Le visage d’Aemma se déforma.

« Ça ne sera pas difficile.

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Aemma ? » demanda Gendry. Aemma se contenta de secouer la tête.

« Les autres enfants sont méchants avec toi ? » demanda Arya, et Aemma la dévisagea, bouche bée.

« Comment vous avez su ?

— J’ai deviné, » dit Arya, passant son bras autour de l’épaule d’Aemma.

« Ils n’arrêtent pas de m’appeler Belette, » murmura Aemma, et Arya laissa échapper un petit “Oh” de sympathie tandis que Gendry émettait un bruit de gorge courroucé. Le harcèlement scolaire était la dernière chose dont Aemma avait besoin maintenant.

« Ne les écoute pas, dit-il d’une voix rude. Ils sont méchants et ils n’ont aucune excuse.

— Mais si ils ont raison ? » gémit Aemma. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes retenues. C’était mal parti. « Et que je ressemble à une belette ?

— Ma sœur et ses amies m’appelaient face-de-cheval. Est-ce que tu trouves que je ressemble à un cheval ? » dit Arya, parvenant à employer le ton doux et ferme auquel Gendry s’était efforcé en vain, avec une aisance telle qu’il en fut presque distrait. Son expression était intense, et ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs. _Elle ne ressemble pas du tout à un cheval_ , pensa Gendry avec colère

« N-non, » dit Aemma en baissant la tête et Arya la serra dans ses bras.

« Tu ne ressembles pas à une belette. Je te le promets. Je le saurais, je suis vétérinaire. Tu es très mignonne, et tu vaux mieux qu’eux qui sont méchants avec toi sans raison. »

Aemma lui offrit un sourire larmoyant et lui rendit son étreinte.

Plus tard, quand Arya et Gendry rentraient du parc ensemble, Gendry dit : « Désolé de m’être imposé avec elle comme ça. »

Arya lui lança un regard étrange. « Vous ne vous êtes pas imposés. C’est une chouette gamine.

— Ouais. C’est vrai. Et merci de m’avoir aidé à la rassurer. Je ne sais pas si j’aurais réussi. » Il marqua une pause, lui jeta un coup d’œil prudent. « Personne ne m’a jamais vraiment embêté quand j’étais enfant. J’étais toujours plus grand que tout le monde.

— Ça devait être dissuasif, » dit Arya, puis elle soupira. « Tu n’as pas été du côté des harceleurs, pas vrai ?

— Non, » dit-il rapidement. _Mais j’en ai eu envie_ , pensa-t-il. Il avait été si en colère quand il était jeune. _J’en ai eu envie, mais je ne l’ai pas fait_. Est-ce que ça faisait de lui une mauvaise personne, de l’avoir voulu ? Il avait besoin de café. Il avait toujours besoin de café. Arya ne cessait de lui poser des questions auxquelles il ne pensait normalement pas. Peut-être était-ce ce qui arrivait quand des gens s’intéressaient à vous - ils vous rappelaient à quel point vous étiez vraiment mauvais.

Arya lui lança un regard approbateur. « Tant mieux, dit-elle. Je… je ne tolère pas les brutes.

— Je l’aurais parié. Avec... » Il la dévisagea. « Vraiment, tu ne ressembles pas du tout à un cheval. »

Arya rit. « Ça n’empêchait pas Jeyne Poole de hennir dans ma direction en me voyant.

— J’espère que tu l’as frappée.

— La seule fois où j’ai essayé elle est allé rapporter et j’ai eu des ennuis, » soupira Arya. Son regard se fit sérieux. « C’est triste - je ne peux même pas la détester proprement. Elle et Sansa… elles ont toutes les deux fini avec des hommes qui… Est-ce que c’est supposé me faire plaisir qu’elles aient fini par souffrir ? Parce que ça ne marche pas, du tout.

— Ta sœur- » commença Gendry, et le visage d’Arya se durcit et elle secoua la tête.

« Écoute, je ne veux pas parler de Sansa, d’accord ?

— Okay, » s’empressa de répondre Gendry. Il pouvait comprendre ne pas vouloir parler d’une sœur. Combien de fois, au fil des années, avait-il mis Bella de côté ?

Arya soupira. « J’espère qu’Aemma se fera des amis. Ça fait toute la différence.

— Oui, approuva Gendry. Je l’espère aussi.

— Tu t’es fait des amis ? Un grand gars comme toi, qui pouvait éloigner les tyrans ? »

Gendry secoua la tête. « J’étais un nuage de rage noire. Personne ne voulait s’en prendre à moi, mais personne ne voulait être mon ami non plus. » Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. il n’aimait pas ça. Il n’avait pas envie qu’elle entende ça. « Chais pas. J’ai jamais eu beaucoup d’amis. Je pense que je suis bien trop grincheux. Les chats valent largement les personnes de toute façon. Plus doux et tout.

— Oh, » dit Arya, et un moment plus tard il sentit sa main se poser sur son bras. Il la regarda. Ses yeux étaient embués, et pour un instant il crut qu’elle allait l’étreindre de la même façon qu’Aemma. Mais elle n’en fit rien. « Eh bien, nous sommes amis maintenant, dit-elle. Mieux vaut tard que jamais. »

Il lui sourit. « Ouais, dit-il. Ouais. Des amis. »


	9. Chapter 9

Des amis.

Gendry en aurait ri.

Des amis ne remarqueraient pas l’allure de leurs _amis_ quand ceux-ci sortaient de la baignoire une serviette drapée autour du torse.

Des amis ne remarqueraient pas la courbe de sa taille tandis qu’elle préparait le dîner, ou la façon dont ses seins - petits, mais Dieu, pourquoi le remarquait-il ? - pressaient l’un contre l’autre quand elle prenait un chat dans ses bras pour le câliner quelques secondes.

Des amis ne remarqueraient pas ça.

Gendry si.

Il était la pire personne au monde. Il le savait depuis des années maintenant. Et ceci - ceci ne faisait que le prouver.

* * *

Les chatons de Sept étaient nés sans aucun problème - quatre, fourrure blanche et yeux fermés - et Gendry était heureux d’avoir du café car même si Sept était là pour en prendre soin, il se retrouvait quand même à s’occuper d’eux à toute heure de la nuit, ou à revenir à l’heure du déjeuner pour s’assurer qu’ils ne manquaient de rien dans la boîte qu’il avait garnie de couvertures pour les tenir au chaud dans la buanderie.

Et il avait pensé que Swampy Meg était petite quand il l’avait trouvée. Ceux-là étaient minuscules - à peine de la longueur d’un de ses doigts, et ils couinaient plus qu’ils ne miaulaient. Sept avait l’air particulièrement contente d’elle tandis qu’elle les nourrissait et les lavait et dormait avec eux - du moins quand elle n’avait pas l’air aussi épuisée que l’était Gendry.

Arya aidait. Et il était vraiment heureux de son aide, parce qu’elle en savait plus sur les chats qu’il ne pouvait l’imaginer possible. C’était agréable, d’être assis sur le sol de la buanderie avec elle, à la regarder masser l’estomac d’un des chatons, ou en tenir un dans ses mains pour le garder au chaud durant le temps que Sept passait loin de la boîte. Elle avait toujours l’air si heureuse, à surveiller les petits. Ses yeux gris pétillaient, et Gendry aurait souhaité ne pas remarquer à quel point, ou la façon dont les chatons tenaient entre ses mains quand elle les portait.

« Tu vas devoir les nommer, » lui dit-elle un jour, mais Gendry secoua la tête.

« Je ne les garde pas. Je refuse. Je me fiche d’à quel point Sept les aime. Ils ne restent pas. Alors je ne peux pas les nommer. Ce sera à leurs futurs propriétaires de le faire. »

Arya lui jeta un regard dubitatif.

« Quoi ?

— Tu vas les garder jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient vieux et gris et tu le sais.

— Pas vrai, grommela Gendry.

— Paroles, paroles. » Arya haussa les épaules.

« Tu verras bien. Plus de chats.

— Du moins jusqu’à ce qu’un malheureux affamé atterrisse dans ton jardin.

— La ferme. »

Arya lui décocha un sourire impudent et l’estomac de Gendry fit un bond et il s’occupa avec un chaton pour ne pas se laisser penser à elle. D’ailleurs il ferait mieux de ne pas s’attacher. Elle ne serait plus là pour très longtemps de toute façon. Une fois qu’elle irait encore un peu mieux, elle partirait et il serait à nouveau seul avec ses chats.

* * *

Arya était assise dans la salle d’attente, feuilletant le dernier numéro de _Spécial Chiens._ Il y avait un énorme mastiff hirsute sur la couverture qui ne ressemblait pas tant à Nyméria qu’à Broussaille, mais elle ne pouvait pas ne pas le regarder, en particulier alors qu’elle n’avait rien à faire.

La clinique était calme ce soir - pas de chiens heurtés par une voiture dans la nuit, pas de chats ayant mangé quelque chose, pas de lapins qui s’étaient échappés de leur cage et fait mordre. Calme et silencieuse. Arya se demanda si c’était jamais aussi calme durant la journée.

Une part d’elle-même regrettait la pratique clinique. Ou du moins - la pratique clinique régulière. Plus que le travail de bénévole aux urgences qu’elle faisait. Pouvoir discuter avec les propriétaires d’animaux lors de visites de routine lui manquait. Les loups, c’était bien, mais…

Non, elle réfléchirait à cela plus tard. Quand la situation serait plus stable. Elle aurait toujours la possibilité de revenir au travail clinique si elle le souhaitait. Quand elle le souhaitait. Et elle savait qu’elle le ferait. Parce qu’elle le souhaitait.

Derrière son bureau Daena était sur son téléphone, pianotant sur l’écran avec ferveur. « Qui est-ce que tu textes ? » demanda Arya.

Daena leva les yeux, incapable de dissimuler une expression de surprise. Arya était bénévole ici depuis presque deux ans, et elle n’avait jamais posé une seule question à Daena. Elle ne s’en était pas vraiment sentie capable. Mais elle s’ennuyait ce soir, et peut-être que regarder des photos de jeunes mastiffs batifolant au soleil lui avait rappelé ce que c’était d’être jeune et heureux et en vie.

« Mon copain, répondit Daena.

— Comment il s’appelle ? »

Daena masqua mieux sa surprise cette fois. « Aron, dit-elle. On est ensemble depuis six mois, » ajouta-t-elle, anticipant la prochaine question d’Arya.

« C’est chouette, dit Arya. Comment vous vous êtes connus ?

— Ma sœur nous a présentés, » dit Daena. Elle sourit à Arya.

« C’est sympa de sa part. » Arya se fendit d’un large sourire, refusant de penser à ce qui pourrait se passer si Sansa essayait de lui présenter quelqu’un. _Jon serait meilleur à ça_ , pensa-t-elle. Jon avait toujours été celui qui la connaissait le mieux, même s’ils n’avaient plus vécu sous le même toit depuis qu’il avait eu seize ans. Toutefois, elle se demandait si c’était toujours le cas. C’était à peine si elle se connaissait encore elle-même.

« Ouais. On a toujours été proches, elle et moi, mais on n’a jamais eu les mêmes goûts en matière de mec, dit Daena. Donc quand Aron s’est trouvé être gentil, mais pas son genre, elle me l’a envoyé.

— Contente que ça ait bien marché, » répondit Arya, souriante.

Un nouveau silence s’installa entre elles et Arya jeta un œil au magazine sur ses genoux. Il y avait un chiot, assis sur une pile de serviettes comme le faisait toujours Ravella, et elle se sentit fondre rien qu’à le regarder. _J’aime les chats_ , pensa-t-elle, _mais je veux un chien_. Mais ça semblait être encore trop tôt pour penser à ça. Trop tôt. Nyméria avait fait partie de sa vie depuis son enfance, et maintenant elle n’était plus là. Elle devait faire son deuil correctement.

Une voix acerbe venue du fond de son esprit dit _Comme pour Mycah ? Au point de te perdre toi-même ?_ S’il y avait eu quelqu’un qui n’aurait pas voulu ça, ça aurait été Nyméria. Nyméria aurait voulu qu’elle ait un chiot. Pour autant qu’un chien puisse vouloir ce genre de choses. _En plus_ … peut-être que c’était le fait de rester chez Gendry, mais elle se sentait moins à la dérive qu’elle n’aurait dû l’être après la mort de Nyméria. C’était étrange.

Son téléphone vibra et elle le fixa, stupéfaite. Elle vit Daena lever la tête, ébahie.

_Gendry : Tu es libre ? Problème de chat_

Arya se saisit du téléphone et l’appela.

« Est-ce que c’est tout ce que je suis ? Un moyen pour toi d’éviter les factures de la clinique ? » le taquina-t-elle quand il répondit.

« Non. La voiture refuse à nouveau de démarrer. La batterie est morte, et je ne sais pas si Chasseur est okay et peut attendre que tu rentres pour redémarrer la voiture, ou si je dois appeler un taxi ou quoi.

— Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à Chasseur ?

— Il est tombé de la bibliothèque, dit Gendry. La très très haute, dans le salon. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu y monter, et je suis surpris qu’il n’ait pas fait ce truc magique des chats qui les fait atterrir sur leurs pattes. Mais il ne l’a pas fait et il a commencé à miauler.

— Est-ce qu’il arrive à bouger ? » demanda rapidement Arya. Elle voyait Chasseur maintenant, une grande bête au poil long, plus gros que tous les autres à l’exception de Watty, mais sans la masse graisseuse de ce dernier.

« Sa queue tressaute, dit Gendry. Pour ses pattes je ne peux pas dire.

— Amène-le. Essaie de ne pas trop le bouger. Place un carton au dessous de lui et sangle-le si tu le peux et s’il te laisse faire. Si la moelle épinière est touchée ça peut empirer en le déplaçant.

— Comme pour les gens, » dit Gendry sèchement.

« Oui. Au passage, tu devrais te prendre un de ces chargeurs de batterie rapides. Du genre qu’ils ont dans les garages.

— Je devrais surtout me prendre une nouvelle voiture. À tout de suite. » Gendry poussa un soupir, et la communication prit fin l’instant d’après.

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda Daena, la voix clairement débordante de curiosité. Maintenant qu’Arya avait brisé la glace de deux années, elle pensait pouvoir la questionner comme il lui plaisait.

« Gendry Smith, dit Arya.

— L’Homme Chat ? » Daena était visiblement surprise.

« Ouais, c’est un ami à moi, » dit Arya évasivement. Elle avait le sentiment que si elle disait qu’elle habitait chez lui pour le moment, la tête de Daena allait exploser. « Un de ses chats a fait une chute. » Elle se mordit la lèvre. Si Chasseur ne bougeait pas… s’il s’était brisé la colonne vertébrale… il vaudrait peut-être mieux piquer la pauvre bête. Elle n’aimait pas y penser. Surtout pas après Nyméria.

« Oh non. Pas Lem, j’espère. Quoique ça pourrait lui faciliter la vie. Ce chat attire les ennuis. »

Arya secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas si il a déjà amené Chasseur. C’est une immense bête brune.

— Peut-être pour des check-ups, mais pas de nuit, » dit Daena avec un haussement d’épaules. Puis, visiblement dévorée par la curiosité : « S’il te plaît ne me dis pas que vous êtes devenus amis à cause de tous ses chats.

— Ce serait plus ou moins mentir que de dire non, » répondit Arya, observant avec un certain amusement l’enchaînement de réactions diverses sur le visage de Daena.

« Hilarant, murmura Daena. Absolument hilarant. »

Arya haussa les épaules. Elle voyait bien l’humour de la situation, mais ne trouvait pas cela si amusant. Elle se demanda comment elle serait, sans Gendry et ses chats. _Je serais encore une épave_. Elle pensa à sa maison, maintenant vide, et au coussin de Nyméria sans occupant. Elle frissonna, et s’étira, puis rabaissa les manches de son sweat-shirt. Le poignet vint frotter contre sa bague de fiançailles. Elle la regarda.

_Je devrais l’enlever_.

D’où lui était venue cette idée ? Elle se détesta d’y avoir seulement songé. Cette bague, c’était Mycah, et le fait qu’il ne soit plus là ne voulait pas dire qu’elle ne l’aimait plus, qu’elle n’était plus sienne.

Vingt minutes plus tard Gendry fit son apparition, transportant précautionneusement Chasseur sur une planche. Le chat était toujours en train de miauler et roulait des yeux, en proie à la peur et à la douleur.

« Okay petit gars, » lui dit-elle gentiment, passant sa main entre ses épaules. Il feula.

« Oy, » dit fermement Gendry. « Ne fais pas ça. Elle essaie de t’aider.

— Il est terrorisé, dit Arya. Ça va, Chasseur. Ça va. » Elle passa les mains le long de ses pattes de devant, et il essaya de les lui retirer. _Bien_ , pensa-t-elle. Puis elle fit la même chose avec les pattes arrière. Elles ne bougèrent pas. Elles restèrent inertes entre ses doigts.

_Il s’est probablement endommagé la colonne_ , se dit-elle tristement, pensant à Bran. « Je pense qu’on va devoir l’admettre, faire quelques radios. Ses pattes avant ont l’air okay, mais il se peut qu’il ait perdu l’usage de ses pattes arrière, et je ne sais pas si d’autres fonctions ont souffert ou non, » dit-elle en regardant Gendry. Il y avait des cernes noirs sous ses yeux, et il avait l’air presque aussi bouleversé que le chat sur la table. _Il lui faut un café_ , pensa Arya. Elle tendit la main et lui tapota le bras. « Je pense qu’il va s’en sortir. Au pire du pire, on devra l’appareiller avec un système de roues. Il est suffisamment costaud pour pouvoir traîner ses jambes sans souci. Ça dépendra de l’étendue des dommages. »

Gendry hocha la tête.

« Je me sens comme un mauvais père, dit-il.

— Ce n’est pas le cas, dit fermement Arya. Chasseur a péché par orgueil en grimpant aussi haut. » Chasseur miaulait toujours. « Je vais le mettre sous sédatif et le laisser au docteur Rivers qui s’en occupera en arrivant. Ça te va ? »

Gendry acquiesça. Arya prit dans le frigo un sédatif qui assommerait Chasseur vite et bien, et l’injecta au chat toujours hurlant.

Gendry se tenait appuyé contre le mur, l’air hagard.

« Est-ce que tu as dormi, ne serait-ce qu’un peu ?

— Ouais, peut-être deux heures. Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de me rendormir. » Il soupira et se frotta le visage. « Merci, » ajouta-t-il avec un regard à Chasseur qui sombrait déjà dans le sommeil.

Arya l’étreignit rapidement puis se retourna vers le chat. Elle souleva la planche et l’emmena dans la pièce du fond, où elle dégotta une cage assez grande pour l’installer. Quand elle ressortit, Gendry était en train de payer Daena. Il lui fit un salut de la main, dit « On se voit plus tard » et partit.

Le regard de Daena alla de l’un à l’autre. « Vous êtes vraiment amis, » dit-elle, avec une touche d’incrédulité.

« Ouais, » dit Arya. _Amis_ , pensa-t-elle. Depuis combien de temps n’avait-elle pas eu d’amis ? Une éternité, il semblait. À une époque elle pouvait se faire un ami de n’importe qui. _C’était le moi d’avant_ , pensa-t-elle tristement. Mais ça lui manquait. L’époque où elle n’aurait pas jeté un regard au magazine mais aurait bavardé la nuit durant avec Daena, ou aurait échangé des textos avec ses camarades de classe, lui manquait.

_Tu ne t’es même pas laissé aller à te faire des amis avant Gendry_ , pensa-t-elle. _Tu voulais être malheureuse._

C’était ce qu’elle avait voulu, n’est-ce pas ? Être malheureuse, en pensant qu’elle le méritait d’une certaine façon. _Mais ce n’était pas vrai. Personne ne mérite d’être malheureux._ Elle pensa à son père, à la façon dont il l’avait prise dans ses bras quand elle pleurait à cause des hennissements de Jeyne, et sa mère…

Comme c’était étrange, qu’elle ne puisse penser à sa mère sans penser immédiatement à Mycah. Elle ne pensait jamais à la mort de sa mère sans penser à celle de Mycah, même si Mycah avait été avec elle lors des funérailles de sa mère, lui avait embrassé la tempe, s’était disputé avec Joffrey, avait porté la petite Lya dans ses bras, tout en regardant Arya avec un espoir tranquille dans les yeux. Elle ne pouvait penser à sa mère morte sans penser à Mycah vivant, puis à Mycah mort. Sa mère qui avait pincé les lèvres chaque fois qu’Arya parlait de l’école vétérinaire parce qu’elle pensait que c’était indigne d’une fille de Winterfell, qui avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas faire de commentaires désobligeants sur la condition de fils de boucher de Mycah mais n’avait pas été tout à fait capable d’effacer la frustration de sa voix quand elle avait félicité Arya pour ses fiançailles. _Elle m’aimait, pourtant. Elle voulait que je sois heureuse. Elle ne comprenait juste pas comment je pourrais être heureuse de cette façon._

_Elle avait raison._

Mais pas de la manière dont elle l’avait pensé. Lady Catelyn avait eu tort, tout en ayant raison. Elle avait pensé qu’Arya regretterait tout cela un beau jour, qu’elle s’abaissait en dessous de sa condition, qu’elle pouvait aspirer à bien plus, et qu’un jour elle se réveillerait et réaliserait qu’elle s’était enfermée dans une immense erreur.

Elle n’avait pas pensé que cette erreur serait ce qu’elle était vraiment. Une maison dans le Conflans hantée par le fantôme de Mycah et des enfants qu’il n’avaient pas eu. _Et Nyméria aussi._

Elle sortit son téléphone pour texter Gendry et était sur le point de taper _Il faut que je vende ma maison_ quand elle stoppa net.

Il était stressé. Vraiment - et il n’avait pas encore eu son café. Elle ne pouvait pas lui infliger ses propres démons, pas comme ça, pas quand il était effrayé et triste pour Chasseur.

_Je le lui dirai plus tard_ , pensa-t-elle.

Et elle le ferait. Elle savait qu’elle le ferait.

* * *

Ils appareillèrent Chasseur avec un système de roues à l’arrière, qu’il n’aimait pas particulièrement.

« C’est un gros macho qui préfère encore traîner ses pattes, » dit Gendry, avec un geste de sa cuillère en direction du chat tandis qu’il parlait à Jeyne.

« Envoie-moi une photo ? » demanda Jeyne, et Gendry en prit une qu’il lui envoya. « C’est marrant. Triste, mais marrant. Est-ce que les autres chats se montrent conciliants avec lui ?

— Parfois, dit Gendry. Watty et Mudge ne laissent toujours aucun autre aller sur le lit, mais les autres semblent être sympas avec lui.

— Watty et Mudge ne _me_ laissaient même pas aller sur le lit, » se plaignit Jeyne au moment même où Arya disait de la cuisine « Ceux là sont encore outrés que j’ai envahi leur lit. »

Gendry eut un petit rire. « Vous devriez démarrer un groupe de soutien, toutes les deux. Watty et Mudge ne me laissent pas dormir avec eux.

— Ravella viendrait sans aucun doute se coucher avec moi si ces deux bourriques ne lui crachaient pas dessus, » dit Arya tandis que Jeyne demandait « Ils n’aiment pas Arya non plus ?

— Ils n’ont pas de problème avec Arya, répondit Gendry à Jeyne. Sauf quand ils veulent dormir sur le lit et qu’elle y est. »

Arya lui fit un clin d’œil et son estomac tressauta. _Oh que non_ , s’intima-t-il. _Ne fais pas ça. Elle est ton amie et ta coloc, même si ce n’est que temporaire. De toute façon tu ne lui amènerais rien de bon._

Il changea de sujet. « Tu as eu des nouvelles de Willow récemment ?

— Je sais juste qu’elle économise pour son voyage pendant les fêtes d’hiver. Pourquoi ?

— Tu sais qui vient avec elle ? » demanda Gendry.

Jeyne poussa un soupir. « Ne me le rappelle pas.

— Oui, mais-

— Willow n’est pas stupide. Elle ne va pas se remettre avec lui. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de stresser davantage en m’inquiétant pour ça.

— Moi je peux, gronda Gendry.

— Oui, mais ta vie est stable en ce moment et pour moi c’est la folie. La banque veut que je refinance mon emprunt et je suis juste là en train de paniquer parce que oui, nos critiques sont bonnes, mais nous devrions avoir plus de réservations pour les vacances, et je m’arrache les cheveux, Gendry. Aie un peu confiance en Willow. Pour le moment il faut que je lui fasse confiance, ou je ne sais pas ce dont je serais capable. »

Gendry se renfrogna. Il y avait quelque chose, dans le ton de sa voix, de bien trop familier.

« Jeyne - est-ce que tu -

— Je vais bien. » Elle essayait d‘être ferme, mais c’était toujours là, dans sa voix. « Je vais m’en sortir. C’est juste que je ne peux pas en encaisser plus, d’accord ?

— Ouais. Ouais, très bien. » Il ne savait pas quoi dire d’autre.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Arya en lui servant une part de lasagnes.

Gendry soupira. « Les sœurs, » dit-il.

Arya inclina la tête, attendant qu’il poursuive, et il se demanda un instant si elle avait pris ce geste de Nyméria.

« Willow va faire ce voyage dans les Îles d’Été et son connard d’ex violent vient avec elle. » Arya prit une vive inspiration. « Et elle n’est pas stupide, elle sait ce qu’il est, mais je ne le veux nulle part près d’elle, tu comprends ?

— Absolument, » dit-elle sombrement, et il se souvint de ce qu’elle avait dit, au sujet de Sansa dans une mauvaise relation. Il voulait demander, mais il savait bien qu’il valait mieux ne pas en parler.

« Et Jeyne est stressée à cause de l’auberge, et... » sa voix s’éteignit. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il ne le pouvait pas. C’était le secret de Jeyne, pas le sien. Il ne racontait à personne ses propres secrets, il n’allait certainement pas raconter ceux de Jeyne, même si Arya n’en parlerait pas à âme qui vive, comme il en était certain. _En plus_ , pensa-t-il, _ce n’est qu’une intonation. Ça ne veut pas dire qu’elle a recommencé à consommer_. Combien d’années avait-il fallu pour la faire décrocher ? Il ne cessait jamais d’être étonné par la façon dont elle avait été capable de se remettre. Elle ne ficherait pas tout en l’air. Non. Même si elle le pensait. Elle était plus forte que ça.

« Et ? demanda Arya.

— Et je sais pas, c’est stressant et je m’inquiète pour elle quand elle est stressée, » dit-il.

Arya opina d’un air entendu. « Mais elle sait que tu es là pour elle.

— Ouais. » Gendry soupira. « Ouais, elle le sait. » Mais est-ce qu’elle le lui dirait ? Non - il serait la dernière personne à qui elle en parlerait.

Merde, il s’inquiétait pour elles. Il détestait voir leurs vies partir en vrille et ne pouvoir presque rien faire pour les aider. Il détestait qu’elles aient autant de mal à se maintenir à flot. _Le système les a laissé tomber_ , pensa-t-il à nouveau.

Au moins Bella avait l’air de s’en sortir, si l’on pouvait en juger par ses photos sur Codex - les bras autour de son Addam et de leurs bébés. _Pas grâce au reste du monde. Pas grâce à moi._

Il se sentait inutile.

« Café ? » lui demanda Arya. Il y avait quelque chose, dans son regard.

Ses yeux avaient semblé plus alertes, ces derniers temps. Peut-être était-ce son imagination. _Quitter cette maison était une bonne chose_ , se dit-il, acceptant le mug qu’elle lui tendait et buvant une gorgée.

Comme par magie, la chaleur du breuvage se répandit à travers son corps et tout sembla se calmer.

Il était utile. Il n’était pas toxique. Jeyne et Willow _allaient_ mieux. Et Arya aussi.

« Tu as parlé à tes frères récemment ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Et ce regard alerte se fit défensif comme elle baissait le nez vers son assiette. « Non, » dit-elle.

« Alors ils ne savent pas que tu n’es plus dans ta maison ?

— Je n’arrête pas de me dire que je devrais texter Jon, mais...

— Mais ? » sonda Gendry. La presser l’empêchait de penser à son égoïsme. Bon sang, il lui fallait plus de café. Il ne devrait pas se laisser parler pour l’instant.

« Mais… je sais pas. C’est difficile. J’ai… je suis juste... » Elle prit une grande inspiration. « Je me sens déconnectée, c’est tout. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ou comment. Tellement de choses se sont produites et…

— Ils voudraient savoir, dit Gendry.

— Je sais, mais je ne veux pas leur imposer ça.

— Comment ça, leur imposer ?

— Après que ma mère est morte, je ne pouvais pas ajouter mon deuil au leur. Pas avec… avec tout le reste ?

— Tout le reste ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard agacé. « Tu ne vas pas laisser tomber ?

— Probablement pas.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que t’aider me distrait de mes propres problèmes.

— Je ne suis pas un genre de projet caritatif que tu dois sauver, » dit-elle sèchement, et c’était comme quand il avait vu sa maison pour la première fois.

« Donc tu ne veux pas de mon aide ? » lui demanda Gendry, et Arya se raidit. Il regarda ses yeux croiser les siens, le conflit qui se lisait dans tout le gris.

« Tu es mon ami, dit-elle lentement. Mais…

— Mais quoi ? Tu apprécies de ne pas parler à tes frères ?

— Non, s’indigna-t-elle. Je déteste ça.

— Alors parle-leur.

— Ce n’est pas si simple !

— Avec tout le reste ? » la relança Gendry, et dans sa colère les mots se précipitèrent.

« Bran l’aimait, et à la minute où elle est morte ce fut comme si le monde s’écroulait autour de lui. Robb devait tout d’un coup gérer Winterfell par lui-même, et Rickon était comme un enfant perdu. Et j’essayais de les aider et soudain je ne pouvais plus. Et si je leur avais soudain infligé ça en plus, Bran aurait laissé tomber les cours, Robb aurait eu encore plus de mal avec le château, et Rickon aurait… je ne sais pas. Et Jon venait juste d’avoir son bébé.

— Quel rapport avec maintenant ? Ta mère est morte depuis deux ans. »

Arya lui lança un regard noir. Il savait que ses mots étaient durs, mais ils étaient vrais. Tout à fait vrais. « Ils vont voir qu’ils m’ont laissé tomber et ça va leur faire mal.

— Ils t’ont laissé tomber, dit simplement Gendry. Ça ne veut pas dire qu’ils le voulaient, ou que ce sont de mauvais frères, mais tu as dormi sur le coussin de ton chien dans le salon pendant deux ans. Et ils n’étaient pas là pour toi. Tu ne les as pas laissés y être. Garder ses problèmes à l’écart des autres personnes est parfois aussi néfaste que les étaler. » _Et j’en sais quelque chose_. « Mais tu crois qu’ils t’en voudront pour ça ? »

Arya réfléchissait intensément. Elle n’avait clairement pas pensé que c’était la direction que cette conversation allait prendre.

« Ne t’en prends pas à moi pour ton impuissance vis-à-vis de tes sœurs, » dit-elle calmement. « Ce n’est pas juste et ce n’est pas gentil. »

Gendry se figea, la dévisagea.

« Qu’est-ce que tu penses que je devrais faire ? » finit-elle par demander, toujours d’une voix calme, mais il pouvait pratiquement voir le mur - plus haut encore que le légendaire mur du nord - qui s’était élevé entre elle et lui dans les dernières minutes.

« Rends visite à tes frères, dit-il. Je ne sais pas. Quitte cette ville. Tu as tellement de mauvais souvenirs ici. Refais ta vie ailleurs. Laisse-toi être celle que tu veux être.

— Tu ne veux pas m’avoir dans le coin ? » demanda Arya.

_Plus que tout._

_Tu es la pire personne au monde, Gendry Smith_.

« Si, mais ce que je veux n’est pas important. Ou plutôt… je veux que tu sois heureuse. Et ne pas parler à tes frères te rend malheureuse. Prends un billet pour le Mur et va voir Jon. Reste là-bas un moment. Si ça te plaît, ne reviens pas. Tu n’as pas besoin de rester ici si ça te rend malheureuse. Je crois que c’est ce que j’essayais de dire avant de m’énerver. »

Arya se mordillait la lèvre. « Il faut que je vende ma maison, dit-elle. J’y pensais il y a quelques jours. Je ne sais pas comment la mettre sur le marché. Mycah s’occupait toujours de ce genre de choses.

— Je connais quelques personnes qui peuvent aider, » dit Gendry. Arya hocha la tête.

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un moment, et quand les assiettes furent presque vides, Arya parla.

« Quand tu dis… quand tu dis que m’aider te distrais de tes propres problèmes… tu ne parles pas que de Willow et Jeyne, pas vrai. »

Gendry leva vivement les yeux. _Oui_ , pensa-t-il. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Il le devrait, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il soupira.

« Tu peux m’en parler, tu sais, dit Arya. C’est… c’est ce que sont les amis. Des gens qui aident. Tu te rappelles ?

— Tu ne veux pas savoir, soupira Gendry.

— Garder ses problèmes à l’écart des autres personnes est parfois aussi néfaste que les étaler, lui renvoya Arya, et il entendit l’acier dans sa voix. _Têtue_ , il pensa. _Mais c’est son fichu entêtement qui l’a mise dans la panade._

_Comme toi le tien, ducon._

Ses lèvres dessinèrent un semblant de sourire.

« Ce sont juste des trucs rapport à comment je suis, c’est tout, » dit-il évasivement. « Têtu, égoïste, autoritaire, tu sais. »

Arya haussa légèrement les sourcils. « C’est là ce que tu penses de toi ? Pas un mot sur le bon ? »

Gendry sourit. « Le bon est loin de suffire à compenser le mauvais.

— Pour toi peut-être, dit-elle.Mycah avait l’habitude de dire que la seule personne qui ne te voit jamais vraiment est toi-même. Tu es trop près, et tu ne vois le miroir que par moment. Tout est distordu. Tu te focalises sur les mauvaises choses.

— Qu’est-ce que tu vois, alors ? demanda Gendry.

— Quelqu’un qui m’a aidé, dit-elle doucement. Qui m’aide encore. Quoique je n’ai aucune idée de ce que tu y gagnes. Quelqu’un qui affiche une façade de gros macho avec ses poids et ses muscles, mais possède douze chats et les amène aux urgences vétérinaires à la seconde où quelque chose cloche, sans attendre le lever du jour. Quelqu’un qui se met en colère quand les gens souffrent. Quelqu’un qui se met en colère après lui-même quand il souffre et qu’il ne peut rien y faire.

— D’où tu sors la dernière partie ? » demanda Gendry.

Arya cligna des yeux. « C’est sorti comme ça. Mais je pense que c’est vrai. »

Il parcourut le bord de la table du bout des doigts, suivant les sillons du bois.

« C’est difficile quand la souffrance vient de quand tu étais enfant, tu sais, soupira-t-il. Comme… Maman qui meurt, et être baladé d’un endroit à l’autre parce que personne ne veut de toi et rien de ce que tu fais ne va et tu ne devrais pas seulement exister. C’est difficile quand ça te frappe, parfois. »

Arya se pencha en avant et il aurait voulu ne pas remarquer à quoi ressemblait sa poitrine sous son col en V. _Tu es horrible. Arrête ça_. Elle prit sa main, et c’était doux, et chaud. Elle ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de tenir sa main et de le regarder, et il avait toujours entendu dire que le gris était une couleur froide - comme le métal. Mais en cet instant c’était doux - plus doux que la fourrure de Melly et, pour un moment, il se laissa envelopper. Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa aller, juste un moment.

* * *

Arya envoya un mail à Jon ce soir là, pelotonnée dans le coin de lit que Mudge et Watty daignaient lui allouer.

_Cher Jon_ , (et comme c’était étrange, écrire ainsi “cher Jon”, comme si elle le connaissait à peine) _je me demandais si je pouvais monter bientôt pour vous rendre visite. J’ai quelques jours de vacances à prendre et je ne vous ai pas vus depuis une éternité, et je voudrais voir combien Lya a grandi._

_Tiens moi au courant._

_Bises,_

_Arya_

Elle voulait dire plus. Elle le voulait, vraiment. Voulait lui dire comme le monde s’était écroulé, mais aussi qu’elle était lentement en train de recoller les morceaux. Mais c’était trop dur à écrire. Et elle le verrait bientôt.

La réponse vint dix minutes plus tard.

_Oui. Viens quand tu veux, aussi longtemps que tu veux. J’ai hâte de te voir, petite sœur. Ça fait bien trop longtemps._

Comme elle fixait l’écran du téléphone, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Puis elle chercha les horaires de train et commença à planifier.


	10. Chapter 10

« Je le pense vraiment, » dit Gendry en la déposant à la gare de la Croisée. « Si tu te sens bien là bas, restes-y aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Bon sang, si tu décides de déménager pour être auprès de ton frère, je t’aiderai à régler tes affaires ici. »

Arya sentit son estomac chavirer. Jon. Elle partait vraiment voir Jon. Et il l’attendrait à la gare de Châteaunoir, et elle reverrait la petite Lya, qu’elle n’avait pas vue depuis les funérailles de sa mère, et elle serait avec Jon.

Elle recoiffa sa queue de cheval et étreignit rapidement Gendry, puis prit l’escalator qui descendait jusqu’au quai, lui faisant signe de la main tandis qu’elle s’éloignait. Juste avant de disparaître, il lui sembla qu’elle avait vu quelque chose dans ses yeux virer à la tristesse. _Je le pense vraiment_ , l’entendit-elle à nouveau dans sa tête. _Va, si c’est ce qu’il y a de mieux pour toi_. Mais dire ça le rendait triste.

Il avait beau affirmer qu’il aimait être seul et ne pas avoir de colocataire, elle était quasi sûre qu’il mentait. Elle connaissait beaucoup de personnes qui clamaient aimer être seules, mais en réalité avaient juste peur de ne compter pour personne. _Mais il y a du monde pour qui Gendry compte. Jeyne et Willow et les enfants avec lesquels il travaille. Et moi. Gendry compte pour moi._

Elle n’aimait pas l’idée qu’il puisse être triste. Même pas un peu, pas quand maintenant elle se sentait plus proche de ce qu’elle avait été… quand ? Elle ne s’était jamais vraiment sentie comme ça. Elle ne pouvait même pas dire qu’elle s’était sentie comme ça avant de rencontrer Mycah. Elle était plus âgée maintenant, et ne pouvait effacer la personne qu’elle avait été durant les dernières années, mais elle n’était pas sûre d’être encore cette personne maintenant. Elle ne se sentait pas engourdie, ou seule, ou encore constamment, éternellement triste. Il y avait bien cette douleur - sa mère disparue, et Mycah, mais c’était plus proche de ce qu’elle ressentait pour son père que quand… eh bien, quand ça n’était pas le cas. Elle ne savait pas comment elle se sentait.

Elle composta son billet sur le quai puis alla s’asseoir et avant longtemps, le train filait vers le nord.

Vers le nord, et comme le train dépassait Moat Cailin, le paysage se faisait de plus en plus sauvage à chaque instant. À distance, sur la Route royale, elle vit des panneaux familiers, et elle plissa les yeux pour apercevoir Winterfell dans le lointain quand, au crépuscule, ils approchèrent de la Ville d’Hiver.

Elle sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à Bran.

_Je passe devant Winterfell en allant voir Jon. Tu devrais monter et venir me voir._

La réponse fut instantanée.

_Pourquoi Jon et pas moi ? Tu me manques._

_Tu me manques aussi. Bientôt, promis. Viens dans le nord !_

_À la mi-hiver ? Tu veux rire. Je ne suis pas aussi dingue que toi. :-P_

_Embrasse Robb et Rickon pour moi._

_Sûr. Passe nous voir en rentrant !_

_J’essaierai. Je n’ai pris que quelques jours de vacances et je ne veux pas trop prendre sur mon temps chez Jon._

_Il comprendrait._

_Lui oui, mais Lya peut-être pas._

_Dieux c’est une terreur. Pire que Rickon au même âge._

_Oh Dieux._

_Bonne chance._

Elle envoya également un message à Jon.

_Je passe Winterfell._

_A tt_

_Depuis quand tu textes en abréviations ?_

_En train 2 conduire. Je v avoir les flics au cul._

_Surveille ton langage. Toi, un père de famille._

_Vtff_

Une part d’elle-même voulait envoyer un message à Gendry. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire, aussi n’en fit-elle rien.

* * *

Elle l’entendit avant de le voir.

« Eh bien, ça fait plaisir de te voir ! » Et soudain il y avait des bras autour de sa taille, qui la soulevaient dans les airs, et elle se tortilla juste assez pour apercevoir le dessus de la tête de Jon.

« Je dirais la même chose si tu me laissais te voir, » dit Arya, et un instant plus tard ses pieds étaient de retour au sol et son visage était enfoui dans le cou de Jon et il la serrait si fort qu’elle pouvait à peine respirer. « Salut, » parvint-elle à dire.

« Salut petite sœur, » dit-il joyeusement, lui passant une main dans les cheveux et ébouriffant sa queue de cheval.

Enfin il la relâcha et s’écarta et elle put le regarder. Il avait toujours le même visage allongé, maintenant en partie couvert d’une barbe qui le faisait ressembler à son père. Il y avait également des cernes noirs sous ses yeux. Elle tendit la main pour les toucher.

« Hey, attention, la taquina-t-il. Lya a travaillé dur pour les placer là. » Son sourire s’altéra légèrement tandis qu’il passait un doigt sur ses cernes à elle. « Ceux-là sont dûs à quoi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « La vie avec un accro au café. » À nouveau elle entendit la voix de Gendry dans sa tête. « Et d’autres trucs.

— D’autres trucs ? » demanda Jon, soudain sérieux.

« Salut ! » intervint une autre voix et Arya se retourna pour voir Ygritte, enfouie dans un manteau brun, ses boucles rousses hérissées en tous sens. Arya aperçut une paire de petites mains accrochées à ses jambes, et une capuche doublée de fourrure qui pointait curieusement.

Arya s’avança vers Ygritte et lui fit la bise. « C’est bon de te voir, » dit-elle doucement.

« Toi aussi. » Ygritte sourit. « Lya n’a pas arrêté de demander quand tu arriverais, » dit-elle à Arya avec un air entendu.

« Mais où est Lya ? » demanda Arya, exagérant chaque mot. « Je ne la vois nulle part. »

Elle entendit Jon émettre un petit rire derrière elle. « Je ne sais pas, dit-il. Ygritte, tu ne l’as pas perdue, n’est-ce pas ?

— Où est-elle ? demanda Ygritte. Où est Lya ? Tu l’as laissée dans la voiture, Jon ?

— Non ! » dit une petite voix et l’instant d’après une toute petite fille dans une épaisse veste grise se détachait des jambes d’Ygritte. « Je suis _là_  ! » clama-t-elle.

« Te voilà ! » dit Arya en s’accroupissant pour la soulever dans les airs. « Ma petite filleule ! Qui a tellement grandi. »

Les cheveux de la petite fille étaient bouclés comme ceux d’Ygritte, mais du même noir que ceux de Jon. Elle n’avait pas le visage allongé de Jon, et ses dents de devant avaient le même écart que celles d’Ygritte, mais ses yeux étaient tout comme ceux d’Arya.

Arya installa Lya sur sa hanche, et pressa un baiser sur sa joue, les cheveux de la fillette et la fourrure de sa capuche frottant contre son visage. « Si grande ! La dernière fois que je t’ai vue, tu étais si petite que je pouvais te tenir dans une main.

— Pas vrai, dit Lya.

— Que si. Je m’en souviens. Je t’ai tenue dans une main, insista Arya.

— Non ! dit Lya.

— Très bien, » dit Jon, d’une voix qui fit se dresser les cheveux sur la nuque d’Arya, tant elle ressemblait à celle de Papa. « Sois gentille avec ta tante.

— Mais j’étais pas petite ! insista Lya.

— Lya.

— Pardon, » marmonna la fillette, et Arya l’embrassa à nouveau.

« On rejoint la voiture ? Je ne voudrais pas avoir à payer le parking, » dit Ygritte, et Jon acquiesça. Arya se retourna, à la recherche de son bagage, et vit que Jon le portait déjà sur l’épaule. Elle les suivit en direction du parking, les bras autour de Lya toujours sur sa hanche et la main libre de Jon au creux des reins d’Ygritte.

C’était le noir complet au dehors, et il faisait un froid de tous les diables, et Arya frissonna légèrement dans sa veste.

« Tu as froid ? demanda Lya.

— Non, mentit Arya.

— Tu trembles.

— Pas vrai.

— Si.

— Lya ! » intervint Ygritte, se tenant à côté de la portière ouverte. Arya tendit Lya à sa mère qui l’attacha dans son siège-auto tandis que Jon fermait vivement le coffre et se précipitait vers l’avant de la voiture, se glissant dans le siège du conducteur avant qu’Ygritte puisse y arriver.

Ygritte lui tira la langue. « Je peux conduire, tu sais, » lança-t-elle.

« Oui, » convint-il en bouclant sa ceinture. Ygritte roula des yeux en direction d’Arya, qui sourit.

Jon se trouvait habiter un petit appartement, dans l’un des complexes de glace creusés dans l’une des zones non protégées du Mur. Bien que l’endroit soit littéralement taillé dans la glace, il y faisait plus chaud qu’Arya ne l’aurait cru.

« Je veux te montrer ta chambre, » insista Lya dès l’instant où ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, courant vers la porte de l’appartement.

« Ne cours pas trop vite, intervint Jon. Tu vas tomber.

— Mais non ! » rétorqua Lya.

Jon déverrouilla la porte, Lya attrapa la main d’Arya et l’instant d’après celle-ci se faisait traîner à l’intérieur de l’appartement. « Tu restes dans le chambre de bébé, dit Lya.

— Oh ? C’est une petite chambre ?

— Non, stupide, c’est pour le bébé.

— Pour le- » commença Arya, au moment où Ygritte disait « Lya. Sois polie.

— Eh bien, _c’est_ stupide. Je lui ai _dit_ que c’était la chambre de bébé. »

Ygritte regarda Arya, puis Jon, qui les suivait avec le bagage d’Arya. « On va avoir un autre bébé, » dit-elle.

Arya sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher sous l’effet de la surprise. « Vraiment ? Quand ?

— Au printemps, dit Ygritte.

— Félicitations ! » dit Arya, et elle s’avança pour prendre Ygritte dans ses bras et embrasser Jon sur la joue.

« Merci. » Jon sourit. « C’est… On en parlera plus quand elle sera couchée, » dit-il avec un regard vers Lya qui tirait sur la veste d’Arya.

« Puisqu’on en parle, dit Ygritte. C’est l’heure du bain. Ensuite au lit.

— Mais-

— Tatata, j’ai dit que tu pouvais nous accompagner pour chercher tante Arya si tu ne cherchais pas à rester debout après l’heure du coucher en rentrant. Alors bain, et au lit.

— Tu me verras plus longtemps demain, » dit Arya, tandis que les yeux de la fillette se remplissaient de larmes.

« Non ! pleurnicha-t-elle. Je veux pas aller au lit !

— Ça suffit, Lya, dit fermement Jon. Va avec Maman. Au bain.

— Je veux pas ! Je suis _propre_ !

— Lya. »

Ygritte la prit dans ses bras et la fillette fondit en larmes.

« Pas de ça maintenant, dit Ygritte. Allez. Pas de ça.

— Mais Maman ! Je veux pas ! »

Ygritte referma la porte de la salle de bains du pied derrière elle et Arya entendit Lya continuer de pleurer.

« On dit que c’est dur autour de deux ans. Lya a récemment décidé d’essayer d’obtenir ce qu’elle veut en pleurant, » soupira Jon. Il déposa le sac d’Arya. « Désolé, il va falloir attendre un peu avant que tu puisses prendre ta douche.

— C’est rien, dit Arya. Un autre bébé - Jon, c’est super. »

Il sourit et referma la porte derrière elle. « Ouais. Ça a un peu été une surprise. Je veux dire… ouais, on savait qu’on en voulait un autre, mais on était pas sûrs que ce soit le bon moment. » Jon rougit avant de poursuivre rapidement : « Le travail est stressant, pour tous les deux, et Lya… eh bien, quand elle cool elle est vraiment cool, et puis il y a des fois où je voudrais m’arracher les cheveux, et devoir la gérer elle _et_ un nouveau-né… Tu n’as jamais été aussi terrible, mais peut-être, si tu avais été l’aînée… Elle ne veut qu’être comme toi, tu sais. Elle regarde des photos de toi et écoute des histoires de quand tu étais petite. » Il afficha un large sourire. « C’est utile, en fait, pour s’assurer qu’elle fait ce qu’on lui demande. “Tu seras comme tante Arya si tu te brosses les dents.” »

Arya eut comme un pincement au cœur. « Tant que vous ne vous servez pas de moi quand elle est désobéissante, pour ne pas la décevoir, » dit-elle, se souvenant de toutes les fois où sa mère avait crié, exaspérée, “ _ta sœur ne m’a jamais causé autant de problèmes._ ”

« Non, dit fermement Jon. Non. » Leurs regards se croisèrent, et il y avait si longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas vu cette expression, ce regard qui disait _je sais exactement à quoi tu penses et je t’aime_ et que seul Jon était capable d’offrir.

Il soupira. « Bref. Apparemment il y a eu une nuit où… les choses n’étaient pas correctement en place et donc… voilà le résultat. » Ses oreilles rougirent un peu, et il marqua une pause avant de continuer. « Trop tôt pour savoir s’il s’agit d’un garçon ou d’une fille et j’appréhende la possibilité de jumeaux, qui sont semble-t-il courants dans la famille d’Ygritte, parce que bon, l’école publique c’est bien, mais quand même, nourrir cinq personnes avec mon salaire... »

Il secoua la tête, mais si ses paroles reflétaient l’incertitude, son visage trahissait une excitation contagieuse.

« Jon, je t’imagine très bien avec douze enfants.

— Ne dis pas ça devant Ygritte. Elle râle déjà à propos de mon sperme magique et agressif. »

Arya gloussa et s’assit sur le lit - dépourvu de poils de chat, ou de chien, ou de quelque animal que ce soit.

« Pas de Fantôme de remplacement ? demanda-t-elle.

— Lya me donne bien plus de travail que n’importe quel chien, dit Jon sèchement. Mais non. Pas encore. J’en veux un, mais Ygritte pense qu’on ne peut pas vivre dans cet appartement et avoir un chien, et je pense qu’elle a raison. Comment va Nyméria ? »

Arya sentit sa gorge se serrer. « Elle est morte. Il y a quelque mois. » Une lueur passa dans les yeux de Jon.

« C’était une bonne chienne, » dit-il tristement, l’observant avec attention. « Tu vas bien ? »

Arya acquiesça, les yeux brûlants. « Mieux, » dit-elle, et elle prit une inspiration. « Mieux que je ne l’aurais pensé, tous faits considérés.

— Tous faits considérés ? Et c’était quoi ces “autres trucs” dont tu as parlé ? »

Arya se mordilla la lèvre.

« Allez, Arya, » la pressa Jon.

« J’ai eu quelques années difficiles. Après Mycah et Maman. »

Jon traversa la pièce et s’assit sur le lit à côté d’elle, l’enveloppant de ses bras, tandis qu’elle respirait avec difficulté et tentait de faire en sorte que les picotements dans ses yeux restent de simples picotements. « C’est… c’est comme si je n’étais pas moi-même, ou... je ne sais pas. Dépression. Chagrin. Comme tu préfères. » Elle déglutit. Jon l’observait, se frottant la barbe d’une main. « C’était dur. Et je… je suis plus ou moins en train de m’en sortir. »

Jon hocha la tête. « Vraiment ? Ou tu dis ça comme ça ? »

Arya tenta un sourire quand elle le regarda. « Quelques mois plus tôt je pense que ça n’aurait été que des paroles. Mais maintenant... »

Jon grimaça, puis la serra dans ses bras. « Pourquoi tu n’as rien dit ?

— Je ne me sentais pas moi-même, murmura-t-elle. Je ne savais pas comment le dire sans être un poids, je ne-

— Tu n’es jamais un poids. » Jon déposa un baiser sur sa joue. « Toi moins que quiconque, petite sœur. »

Arya ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans sa chaleur pour un moment. Elle était vraiment ici, avec Jon. Et il ne lui en voulait pas pour ne rien avoir dit. Bien sûr qu’il ne lui en voudrait pas. C’était _Jon_.

« Je t’aime, dit-elle soudain.

— Je t’aime aussi, » répondit automatiquement Jon et il la serra de nouveau. « Et je suis content que tu ailles mieux. » Il grimaça. « Mais j’ai l’impression de t’avoir laissé tomber.

— Ce n’est pas le cas, rétorqua Arya.

— J’aurais dû savoir que quelque chose clochait. Tu ne restes jamais silencieuse si longtemps. »

Arya avala sa salive et baissa les yeux vers ses mains. « Désolée, » marmonna-t-elle.

Jon soupira. « Tu n’as rien à te reprocher. J’aurais dû savoir. Et je suis content que tu ailles mieux.

— Moi aussi, » murmura-t-elle, et elle choisit de se concentrer là-dessus. C’était comme si la femme qu’elle avait été dans cette maison était un fantôme, et qu’elle avait en quelque sorte fini par transparaître au travers, pour retrouver celle qu’elle était au dessous, toujours Arya. Même si elle n’avait plus Mycah.

Elle avait Jon. Sa famille. Elle-même. _Et Gendry. J’ai Gendry aussi._

* * *

Elle fut réveillée par des bruits de pas devant sa porte et un chuchotis théâtral de « Lya, elle sortira quand elle sera réveillée. Sors de là. » et elle sourit pour elle-même. Il n’y avait ni Watty ni Mudge sur ce lit pour lui grimper dessus pour lui rappeler que c’était _leur_ lit et non le sien, au dépens de son sommeil. Pas de Ravella non plus, qui venait toujours la voir pour une caresse quand elle se levait. Mais il y avait quelqu’un qui voulait la voir - un petit quelqu’un, adorable et énergique.

« Je ne peux pas imaginer n’avoir qu’un seul enfant, » avait-elle un jour confessé à Mycah. Elle avait tant de frères et sœurs qu’elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer élever un enfant unique. Ce souvenir n’était pas aussi douloureux qu’il l’aurait été auparavant.

Elle sortit du lit et tira un sweatshirt de son sac, puis se dirigea vers le salon, qu’elle avait à peine aperçu en arrivant la nuit précédente.

Lya était assise sur le sol avec un jeu de Briquettes, en train de construire quelque chose qui ressemblait à un croisement entre un dragon et un élan. « Bonjour, » lui dit Arya avec un grand sourire.

Lya écarquilla les yeux et se releva d’un bond. Elle se précipita vers Arya, détruisant au passage le machin élan. « On va au nord du Mur aujourd’hui ! dit-elle tout excitée. Maman nous emmène au nord.

— Ah bon ? » demanda Arya, avec un regard vers la table de la cuisine devant laquelle Ygritte était assise. Il n’y avait pas trace de Jon, mais il avait dit qu’il devait travailler ce jour là, et que peut-être le soir ils dîneraient avec quelques-uns de ses collègues.

« Ouais, dit Lya.

— Jon m’a dit que tu n’y as jamais été, dit Ygritte. Alors j’ai pensé vous emmener dans quelques-uns des lieux incontournables, si l’idée de rester assise quelques heures dans une voiture à regarder le paysage ne te dérange pas. »

Il se trouvait que ça ne dérangeait pas du tout Arya, en particulier quand elle se trouvait avec Ygritte et Lya, qui lui décrivait absolument toute sa vie - ses camarades de la garderie, ses aliments préférés, les endroits où elle voulait aller, les noms auxquels elle pensait pour le bébé, qu’elle ne mouillait plus son lit, qu’elle ne savait pas si sa couleur préférée était le vert ou le orange… Parfois Ygritte lançait un regard en coin à Arya - un brin désolé mais aussi empreint de fierté - parfois elle demandait à Lya de clarifier quelque chose, ou corrigeait sa grammaire.

Le paysage alentour était éblouissant - et aveuglant, le soleil se reflétant sur la neige et blessant les yeux tandis qu’elles parcouraient les étroites routes sinueuses qui les menaient au travers de forêts et de rivières figées par le gel depuis des mois.

« Tu n’es jamais venue si haut dans le nord ? » demanda Ygritte quand Lya sombra dans le sommeil.

« Non, admit Arya. J’ai toujours voulu le faire, mais le timing n’était jamais bon. » _Et Mycah détestait le froid._

« Eh bien, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Vous gens du sud ne connaissez pas le vrai froid, malgré tous vos blablas de Stark sur l’hiver qui vient.

Arya faillit protester qu’elle n’était pas du sud, mais se rappela qu’elle avait vécu dans le Conflans depuis ses dix-huit ans. Plus d’un tiers de sa vie. Et si tel était le cas, combien de sa vie avait-elle passée dans l’état de dépression où elle s’était trouvée ? Deux ans ce n’était pas rien.

« Tu devrais venir dans le sud - le _vrai_ sud, je veux dire. Voir à quoi ressemblent les hivers quand un sweat en polaire suffit, » la taquina Arya.

« Les Dieux m’en préservent. » Ygritte frissonna. « C’est le _printemps_ , ici. » Elle marqua une pause, puis reprit : « Quoique je sais que Jon aimerait beaucoup te rendre visite. Peut-être une fois que celui-ci est né.

— Au printemps tu as dit ? » demanda Arya.

Ygritte acquiesça. « Dieux, une nuit sans capote et... » Elle secoua la tête. « Désolée - trop de détails ?

— Jon m’en a touché un mot la nuit dernière, dit Arya. C’est une vraie pub en faveur de l’éducation sexuelle.

— Ouais, soupira Ygritte. Je sais. Je vois bien l’ironie. Je suppose qu’au moins ce bébé n’aura pas _l’air_ d’être un accident de la même façon que Rickon. »

Cela fit rire Arya. Elle n’avait jamais pensé à Rickon comme à un bébé accidentel. Elle se souvenait que sa mère lui avait dit une fois avoir fait deux fausses couches entre Bran et Rickon, et l’avait prévenue que les hormones lui avaient fait vivre un enfer. Elle se demanda à nouveau à quel point la mort de son père avait affecté sa mère, si elle avait plongé dans la douleur et la dépression comme l’avait fait Arya. Il y avait tant de questions qu’elle ne pourrait jamais lui poser.

Elle jeta un regard de côté et vit qu’Ygritte l’observait du coin de l’œil.

« Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda-t-elle, l’air sérieux.

Arya acquiesça raidement. Elle se demandait si Jon avait raconté à Ygritte tout ou partie de ce qu’elle lui avait expliqué la nuit dernière. Elle soupçonnait que oui, à en juger par l’air avec lequel la regardait Ygritte maintenant.

« Mieux, dit Arya.

— C’est bien, dit Ygritte. Jon est… eh bien, ça l’inquiète que tu lui aies caché des choses. Il s’en veut de ne pas avoir remarqué.

— Je suis bonne pour cacher des trucs, » dit Arya. _Sauf quand je ne le suis pas. Sauf pour Gendry qui l’a remarqué au premier coup d’œil_. D’un autre côté, Gendry l’avait eue en face de lui, quand Jon ne l’avait pas vue des années durant.

« Tout de même, dit Ygritte. Il t’aime et il veut t’aider.

— Personne ne peut résoudre mes problèmes par magie à part moi. Pas même Jon. C’est beaucoup de travail, et il faut que je le fasse.

— Ouais, mais ça aide d’avoir quelqu’un qui t’aime et remarque à quel point tu travailles dur, dit gentiment Ygritte.

— C’est quelque chose que j’ai remarqué, » dit Arya, pensant de nouveau à Gendry, à comment il l’avait laissé rester chez lui, à comment ses chats dormaient dans son linge propre et chassaient la lumière reflétée par sa montre.

« Oh ? demanda Ygritte.

— Un ami à moi m’a beaucoup aidé dernièrement, » dit Arya. C’était étrange d’en parler à Ygritte alors qu’elle n’en avait pas encore dit mot à Jon. « Il a fait beaucoup pour moi ces derniers mois.

— Je suis contente que tu ne sois pas seule, dit très sérieusement Ygritte.

— Moi aussi, » dit Arya.

* * *

Si les dernières années étaient un cauchemar auquel Arya avait du mal à croire, le temps passé dans le petit appartement de Jon était comme un rêve. Elle cuisinait, elle s’occupait de Lya, elle riait, elle se pelotonnait contre Jon qui passait le bras autour d’elle tandis qu’ils évoquaient sans fin des détails futiles de leur enfance - la façon qu’avait Papa de chanter sous la douche, ou comment Robb n’avait jamais su prendre soin de ses boucles et avait en conséquence passé une bonne part de son adolescence avec un volume de cheveux deux fois équivalent à la taille de sa tête. Elle rencontra les amis de Jon, une bande de gars chahuteurs qui semblaient tous déconcertés par son existence - tous sauf Sam, qui avaient lui-même des sœurs. Jon l’emmena en haut du Mur et elle contempla longuement le paysage dans les deux directions, le visage entouré d’une écharpe pour tenter de s’isoler du vent.

« Tu n’as pas de vent comme ça dans le Conflans, pas vrai ? » demanda Jon. Il se tenait derrière elle, drapé dans un immense manteau noir et Arya se retourna et lui sourit avant de se souvenir qu’il ne pouvait pas voir son visage derrière l’écharpe.

« Nan, dit-elle. Mais il pleut beaucoup. »

Jon rit. « Dieux, je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois qu’il a plu ici, dit-il. Ça tourne à la neige la plupart du temps, même en été. » Il frissonna. « Tu te souviens que Papa disait que si on n’était pas prudent il neigerait toute l’année ? Il faut croire que je ne suis pas prudent.

— Ouais, eh bien, de ce que j’ai compris de cette histoire de préservatif... » dit Arya, taquine, en lui donnant un coup de hanche. Il émit un son qui qui tenait à la fois du glapissement et du rire, et la serra brièvement dans ses bras.

« Tu m’as eu, soupira-t-il. Allez viens. Redescendons avant que ma figure ne gèle. »

Ygritte avait emmené Lya pour faire des courses, aussi l’appartement était-il silencieux quand ils rentrèrent. Jon monta le thermostat de quelques degrés avant de pendre sa veste et de récupérer celle qu’il avait prêtée à Arya.

« Ygritte se moque toujours de moi quand je monte le chauffage, dit-il. Alors assure-toi que je le baisse avant qu’elle rentre à la maison.

— Pigé, dit Arya avec un large sourire. Mais, qu’est-ce qu’elle imagine ? Vous vivez dans un trou dans la glace ? »

Jon eut un petit rire. « Ouais, c’est pas super pratique, c’est vrai, mais c’est mieux que d’avoir à payer l’isolation dans une maison de plain-pied. Il paraît que les factures de chauffage sont insensées.

— Parce que la glace, ça ne l’est pas ?

— Magie, je suppose. On peut remercier Bran le Bâtisseur. Tu veux une bière ?

— Toujours, dit Arya. Jon lui en fit passer une qu’il tira du frigo et ils s’installèrent dans le salon. Arya descendit la sienne vite fait.

Jon rit. « C’était rapide.

— Il y a longtemps que je n’avais pas bu de bière, » dit-elle, réalisant que c’était vrai au moment où elle le disait. Elle ne s’était pas acheté ne serait-ce qu’un pack depuis des lustres parce qu’elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait seulement amener de l’alcool chez Gendry.

« Est-ce que tu as arrêté, et je t’ai fait replonger ? » demanda Jon. Il avait ce ton qu’il prenait parfois, quand il essayait de lui soutirer l’une ou l’autre information qu’elle aurait pu lui cacher ces dernières années.

Arya secoua la tête. « Nan. La personne avec qui je vis maintenant est un ancien alcoolique, donc je n’en ai pas à la maison, et je ne vais pas beaucoup dans les bars.

— Tu vis avec quelqu’un ? demanda Jon rapidement.

— Ouais. Je n’avais pas encore eu l’occasion de t’en parler, se hâta-t-elle de préciser. Il s’appelle Gendry, et c’est mon ami. Il a neuf cent chats.

— Ça fait beaucoup de chats, dit Jon.

— Ouais. » Arya sourit. « Ils ne peuvent pas remplacer Nyméria, bien sûr, mais j’aime bien les chats. Ce sont de sournoises petites bêtes.

— Je pense qu’ils en ont après la race humaine, dit Jon sérieusement.

— Non, jamais, » dit-elle en pensant à Ravella qui s’asseyait au bord de la baignoire, l’air inquiète de voir Arya assise dans l’eau de son plein gré, ou à Harwin qui aimait tant qu’on lui caresse le ventre.

« Comment tu as rencontré ce Gendry ? demanda Jon.

— À la clinique où je suis bénévole, dit Arya. Ses chats n’arrêtent pas de s’attirer des ennuis, donc il passe son temps à les amener, et on a juste... » Comment avaient-ils formé leur amitié ? Le café. L’addiction au café de Gendry, et celle de Lem aux sacs plastique. Elle sourit. Elle espérait qu’il allait bien pendant qu’elle n’était pas là. Il fallait qu’elle se rappelle de le texter plus tard. Elle ne l’avait pas fait depuis qu’elle était montée dans le train, pas même pour dire qu’elle était bien arrivée.

« Ah, dit Jon. Tu es souvent bénévole ?

— Trois nuits par semaine, dit-elle. Ça a été bénéfique. Distrayant, ajouta-t-elle.

— Ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour le sommeil, » dit-il, tendant la main pour toucher son visage, sous ses yeux. Les cernes avaient commencé à s’estomper. Elle avait remarqué ça l’autre jour après sa douche. Elle avait bien dormi ici, même si Lya continuait de vouloir la réveiller tôt le matin. En cela elle n’était pas si différente des chats, ou même de Nyméria.

« Non, dit Arya. Je… je ne m’inquiétais pas pour ça. J’avais besoin de m’empêcher de… ouais. »

Jon l’étreignait à nouveau. Arya poursuivit : « Enfin, ouais. J’ai rencontré Gendry via la clinique, et il a été mon premier véritable ami depuis Mycah. »

Jon déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et elle se décala, se pelotonnant encore un peu plus contre lui. « Je l’apprécie déjà, » dit Jon.

Arya sourit. Elle avait bien dans l’idée que Jon apprécierait Gendry, même celui-ci n’avait pas eu son café. Mais l’entendre dire ça comptait énormément pour elle.

« Tu n’aurais pas dû être seule, murmura Jon. J’aurais dû descendre voir si tu allais bien. J’ai juste…

— Tu venais juste d’avoir Lya, dit fermement Arya. C’est okay.

— Pas vraiment, non, répondit Jon tout aussi fermement. Tu avais besoin de moi et je n’étais pas là. »

Arya se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire - que cela ne la surprenait pas, que Jon avait toujours vécu au loin, depuis que sa mère l’avait envoyé en pension, qu’elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le détourner des joies de son rôle de parent, et surtout pas quand elle faisait le deuil du futur qu’elle et Mycah avaient commencé à planifier ?

« Je m’en suis sortie à la fin, » dit-elle doucement. C’était vrai, après tout. Ça avait été douloureux, et certainement pas facile, mais elle avait réussi.

« Comme je le disais, j’apprécie déjà ce Gendry, dit Jon. Tout ami à toi- »

Leur conversation fut interrompue par des bruits de pas devant la porte de l’appartement et les « Allez Maman ! » de Lya.

« Le thermostat, vite ! » dit Arya, poussant Jon qui bondit pour aller baisser le chauffage tandis qu’Arya riait et allait trouver sa nièce qui l’attendait, les yeux brillants d’excitation.

* * *

Durant les deux semaines que dura la visite d’Arya chez Jon, elle eut l’impression de mieux respirer. La lumière était moins blessante à ses yeux - quoiqu’ils fut difficile de dire si c’était dû au fait qu’il n’y avait que quatre heures de jour, si loin dans le nord, ou à tout à fait autre chose. Jon et elle prirent même le train jusqu’à Winterfell pour un jour et demi, rendre visite à Bran et Rickon et Robb, qui furent ravis de les voir. Elle n’avait pas réalisé à quel point ils lui avaient manqués jusqu’au moment où elle les vit - cheveux auburn et yeux bleus, tous les trois - qui les attendaient sur le quai de la gare. Elle se blottit au coin du feu et joua à des jeux avec Lya, lui lut des histoires au moment du coucher et l’aida à se calmer quand elle pleurait. Elle cuisina avec Jon et aida Ygritte à trier les anciennes affaires de bébé de Lya, mettant de côté ce qui pouvait être réutilisé et jetant ce qui était trop abimé. Elle mangea avec leurs amis, et visita le musée de Châteaunoir pour voir Jon au travail, s’amusant à errer à travers le vieux château et se demandant s’il y avait vraiment eu une Longue Nuit, ou si ce n’était qu’une légende.

Lors de sa dernière nuit chez Jon, elle et lui burent tout un pack de bières et finirent couchés sur le sol du salon, comme quand ils étaient petits - juste légèrement plus éméchés.

« Alors, c’est quoi la suite du programme pour toi ? » demanda Jon, la main posée sur le sommet de la tête d’Arya.

Arya se mordit la lèvre. « Gendry pense que si je me sens mieux ici, je devrais songer à rester. Qu’il y a là-bas bien trop de mauvais souvenirs pour que je m’y sente jamais bien. »

Jon resta silencieux, et Arya se tourna pour le regarder. Il fixait le plafond, aussi ne pouvait-elle pas voir son expression.

« Eh bien, dit-il lentement, je pense que ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée. Peut-être pas ici si c’est trop froid et isolé, mais à Winterfell... »

Arya s’imagina à Winterfell, à la maison avec Bran et Robb et Rickon, ouvrant son propre cabinet peut-être, ou bien juste repartant de zéro. Comme ce serait agréable d’être là-bas - parfait, un vrai foyer. Elle aurait les souvenirs de ses parents pour lui tenir chaud la nuit, et elle adopterait un nouveau chien, un autre mastiff comme Nyméria qu’elle pourrait élever dès son plus jeune âge, et peut-être même, aussi, un chat, puisqu’elle aimait bien certains des chats de Gendry et que chiens et chats pouvaient très bien s’entendre, en particulier quand ils étaient élevés ensemble…

Mais elle pensa à Gendry, à la façon dont ses yeux s’étaient s’étaient emplis de tristesse quand elle était descendue sur le quai. Elle ne lui avait pas envoyé de message, durant tout le temps qu’elle avait passé ici. Elle n’avait pas su quoi dire. Qu’elle se sentait mieux ? Elle ne pensait pas qu’il la croirait. Qu’ils lui manquaient, lui et ses chats ? Parce que c’était le cas, même si le sentiment se diluait dans la joie d’avoir retrouvé Jon. Qu’elle n’était pas sûre de revenir ? Parce qu’elle n’était pas sûre que ce soit le cas.

Elle n’était pas sûre que ce soit le cas.

Elle ferma les yeux. Il se pouvait même qu’il y ait de la neige dans le Conflans en ce moment. Certains indices laissaient à penser que cet hiver serait plus dur qu’aucun de ceux qu’elle avait connus depuis qu’elle vivait là-bas. Elle imagina les chats refusant de mettre le pied à l’extérieur parce que oui, ça avait l’air douillet et intéressant là dehors, mais au premier contact de la neige froide sur leurs pattes ils tourneraient les talons et attendraient que ça passe.

Elle s’imagina en train de brosser la neige des cheveux de Gendry, puis assise sur le canapé pour regarder les nouvelles avec lui, Ravella à côté d’elle et Harwin affalé sur ses genoux pour se faire caresser le ventre. Les miaulements distants de Watty, enfermé dans le cellier, qui avait fini sa nourriture et en réclamait d’autre, mais n’était pas encore autorisé à sortir. Peut-être même le son de Lem machouillant quelque chose qu’il ne devrait pas, Chasseur étendu sur le sol avec ses deux jambes mortes. Puis Gendry, tout seul et triste et en colère et refusant d’en parler comme il le faisait toujours.

_Il ne veut pas que je m’en aille_ , pensa-t-elle. Mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour revenir ? Alors que toute la ville lui rappelait Mycah et les enfants qu’elle n’aurait jamais et la faisait se sentir comme si elle ne pourrait jamais redevenir elle-même.

Elle ne savait pas.

« Gendry serait triste si je ne revenais pas, » dit-elle lentement, levant les yeux vers Jon.

Jon se renfrogna. « Mais le serais-tu, toi ?

— Je serais triste de lui faire de la peine. »

Jon laissa échapper un sifflement. « Arya, c’est en étant triste à l’idée de faire de la peine aux autres que tu es restée tout ce temps-

— C’est différent, » dit-elle, parce que c’était le cas. « J’avais peur alors. Et j’étais trop confuse pour penser clairement. Mais je me sens plus forte maintenant - et quand ai-je _jamais_ voulu faire de la peine à un ami ? Si je pars pour de bon, ne pas revenir n’est pas la bonne façon de faire. Pas sans de véritables adieux et tout le reste.

— Tu ne sais pas s’il se sentira blessé si tu ne-

— Si, je le sais, » dit fermement Arya. C’était quelque chose qu’elle savait au fond d’elle même. Juste comme ça. « Et puis… les choses allaient mieux depuis que je n’étais plus dans ma maison. Et je n’ai jamais vraiment vécu là-bas. Je ne faisais… qu’exister, en quelque sorte. »

Jon l’observait toujours. « Je vais continuer à prendre de tes nouvelles, dit-il enfin. J’aurais dû faire ça pendant tout ce temps. Je ne… je… ouais. Je prendrai de tes nouvelles. Et tu as intérêt à _me dire_ si jamais tu te sens à nouveau mal, d’accord ? »

Arya sourit. « Ouais. Cette fois, je le ferai. »

« Bien, dit Jon. Tu vas me manquer petite sœur. » Il la serra fort contre lui et c’était comme être à la maison, là, allongée sur le sol du salon, un peu étourdie dans les bras de Jon.

Plus tard, après qu’elle eut regagné son lit, elle sortit son téléphone et appela Gendry. Il était tard, mais pas encore au point qu’il soit couché. Elle tomba sur sa messagerie et dit : « Salut, c’est moi. Je serai dans le train qui devrait arriver à quatre heures et demi demain après-midi, à moins de problèmes sur la voie. Je te tiendrai au courant là-dessus. Tu m’as manqué. À bientôt. »

* * *

Arya envoya un message à Gendry de Moat Cailin pour lui dire que le train était à l’heure, et qu’elle le verrait bientôt, mais quand elle arriva à la gare de la Croisée il n’était pas là. Elle le chercha sur le quai - il y avait quelques personnes venus récupérer leur famille et leurs amis à la sortie du train - et dans la gare, mais aucun signe de lui. Elle l’appela, mais tomba directement sur sa messagerie.

Elle se rendit sur le parking et ne vit aucune trace d’une énorme voiture noire. Elle essaya de le rappeler, en vain là encore, et quand elle entendit sa voix qui disait : « Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Gendry Smith. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, mais laissez-moi votre nom et votre numéro et je vous recontacterai dès que possible. » elle regarda sa montre. Il n’était pas encore dix-sept heures - peut-être n’avait-il pas été capable de quitter son travail. Ou peut-être était-il coincé dans le trafic pré-heure de pointe qui accablait parfois cette zone.

Mais tout de même, il aurait pu la tenir au courant. Il était bon quand il s’agissait de communiquer sur ce genre de trucs logistiques.

Elle rechercha le numéro de l’auberge de Jeyne sur son téléphone et appella.

« Auberge de la Croisée, Magaly à l’appareil, vint la voix claire à l’autre bout du fil.

— Bonjour. Je souhaiterais parler à Jeyne Heddle ? demanda Arya.

— Un moment je vous prie, » dit Magaly, et la ligne diffusa un air de jazz pendant une quinzaine de secondes avant qu’une Jeyne épuisée ne décroche.

« Allô ?

— Jeyne ? demanda Arya.

— Oui, puis-je savoir à qui-

— C’est Arya Stark, » dit rapidement Arya. Elle n’avait rencontré Jeyne que quelques fois. Bien sûr qu’elle n’allait pas reconnaître sa voix.

« Oh ! » Jeyne avait l’air surprise. « Est-ce que tout va-

— Je n’arrive pas à joindre Gendry, et il était censé venir me chercher à la gare ? » Arya faisait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser percevoir sa frustration. Mais elle était fatiguée, et raide d’avoir passé tant d’heures dans le train, et elle voulait être déjà à la maison, et peut-être prendre un bain.

« Oh, il l’a laissé dans sa voiture quand elle est partie à la casse, dit Jeyne. Il était supposé en avoir un nouveau aujourd’hui, mais il ne m’a pas envoyé de message pour confirmer que c’était fait. Attends un peu - je vais venir te chercher. » Il y avait quelque chose d’étrange dans la voix de Jeyne qu’Arya ne parvint pas à identifier, et elle sentit un frisson lui remonter le long du dos. _Tu réfléchis trop_ , pensa-t-elle.

Quand elle eut raccroché, elle regarda son téléphone et fit défiler les messages envoyés à Jon et Ygritte et Robb et Rickon et Bran jusqu’au dernier que Gendry lui avait envoyé. Il était daté de la veille de son départ.

_Tu peux passer prendre de la litière en rentrant à la maison ?_

Puis plus rien. Plus rien du tout.


	11. Chapter 11

Gendry conduisit Arya à la gare de la Croisée, près de chez Jeyne. « Je le pense vraiment, » dit-il pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois. « Si tu te sens bien là bas, restes-y aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Bon sang, si tu décides de déménager pour être auprès de ton frère, je t’aiderai à régler tes affaires ici. »

Arya ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle arrangea sa queue de cheval, brillante ce jour là. Elle s’était lavé les cheveux et ils étaient coiffés nettement et loin d’être aussi emmélés qu’à l’accoutumée.

Elle l’étreignit brièvement avant de monter dans le train, et lui fit signe avant de disparaître par l’escalator qui descendait jusqu’au quai. Gendry soupira et regagna sa voiture.

Elle ne démarra pas. « Oh mais merde, » marmonna-t-il en donnant un nouveau tour de clé. Il appela Jeyne. « Jeyne, tu peux venir redémarrer ma voiture ?

— Écoute, il te faut une nouvelle voiture, dit Jeyne sans préambule.

— Je sais, grommela Gendry, repensant à la nuit où Chasseur était tombé.

— Est-ce que Arya n’est pas plus près, ou elle est au travail ? demanda Jeyne.

— En fait, je viens de juste de la mettre dans un train. Je suis à cinq minutes de l’auberge.

— Oh. » Il pouvait entendre Jeyne se renfrogner. « J’arrive tout de suite alors. Tiens bon. »

La communication cessa et Gendry se laissa aller contre l’appuie-tête et fixa le plafond de la voiture. Ça avait été une bonne caisse - le meilleur investissement qu’il ait fait, même s’il l’avait acheté de manière pas tout à fait légale. Lui et un connard bourru avec qui il avait été ami, nommé Lurch, l’avait surnommée le Taureau parce que c’était une vraie brute. Il se rappelait avoir dit ça à Bella un soir où il était passé la prendre. « _Une grosse bête comme toi, pas vrai ?_ » lui avait-elle dit avec un clin d’œil, faisant éclater une bulle de chewing-gum et il avait souri - heureux d’avoir une sœur qui ne lui en voulait pas d’exister, comme le faisait Mya.

Il pouvait se permettre d’acheter une nouvelle voiture, pensa-t-il. Si il faisait triplement attention à ses finances, et si Lem ne mangeait pas de plastique dans les semaines à venir. Il pourrait prendre une voiture plus petite - le genre qui donnait l’air soigné et professionnel et responsable, et que les enfants associeraient à quelqu’un qui avait sa vie en ordre. Parfois il se disait que le Taureau ne laissait pas cette impression. _Je n’avais pas ma vie en ordre_ , pensa-t-il.

« Vends-la comme ferraille, » lui dit Jeyne par sa fenêtre, et il sursauta.

« Seigneur, dit-il. Ne me surprends pas comme ça, tu veux ? aboya-t-il.

— Tu n’as pas eu ton café aujourd’hui ?

— Si, » dit-il. Peut-être était-ce parce qu’il avait mis Arya dans son train. _Sa vie est plus importante que ce qu’elle représente pour toi, espèce de sale con_ , se rappela-t-il à nouveau. « Mais je pourrais probablement en boire un autre.

— Eh bien, je vais t’aider à repartir et puis tu pourras venir à l’auberge, et si il faut que je t’aide encore à démarrer quand tu partiras, je le ferai. »

Gendry acquiesça et sortit de la voiture pour ouvrir le capot. Peu de temps après il avait finalement démarré et conduisait derrière Jeyne jusqu’à l’Auberge de la Croisée.

Tout était calme quand ils arrivèrent, durant cette période de vide entre les départs du matin et les arrivées de l’après-midi, et c’est alors seulement qu’il réalisa qu’il avait joint Jeyne au bon moment. _Si j’avais tenté d’appeler au moment des arrivées_ … Comme il la suivait dans son bureau, il se rappela le ton de sa voix l’autre nuit. Elle mit en route la machine à café et rien que de l’entendre gargouiller dans un coin suffit à le faire se sentir mieux.

_Dieu, foutu drogué._

Mieux valait le café que l’alcool, tint-il à se rappeler, acceptant le mug que Jeyne lui tendait et prenant une gorgée. Et une fois que le café serait passé dans son système, il cesserait de penser comme ça - il aurait l’énergie et la force de tout maintenir en ordre.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je t’ai offert ce mug, » dit-il en l’examinant. Il y avait des empreintes de patte dessus, et la phrase _J’habite chez mon chat._ Il l’avait acheté pour faire une blague à Jeyne quand Watty avait décidé qu’elle n’était plus autorisée à dormir dans son lit. Franchement, il était encore surpris qu’il ait permis à Arya d’y dormir.

« C’est vrai, » dit Jeyne en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et je l’ai de côté pour toi, juste au cas où, parce qu’il te correspond mieux qu’à moi. » Gendry grogna, amusé. « Où va Arya ?

— Rendre visite à son frère sur le Mur, » dit Gendry. Il aurait souhaité ne pas tant donner l’impression d’un ado geignard ce faisant. Il prit une autre gorgée de café.

« Ça lui fera du bien, dit Jeyne. C’est toujours bien de voir la fratrie. » Gendry émit un « Mmm » non compromettant, sachant exactement de ce qui allait suivre. « Comment vont tes sœurs ? Tes vraies sœurs, je veux dire ?

— Bien, dit-il entre ses dents. Mya est toujours garde forestier et Bella a eu ses jumelles. » Il n’avait pas besoin d’en dire plus. Son ton suffirait à empêcher Jeyne de revenir là-dessus.

« Tu travailles vraiment dur. Tu ne crois pas qu’il serait bon que tu prennes des vacances pour toi-même ? suggéra Jeyne.

— Pourquoi pas toi ? demanda Gendry. Pourquoi tu ne prends pas des vacances, si tu es si stressée.

— Tu sais que je ne peux pas. J’ai tout _ça_ à gérer.

— Je parie que tout ne s’écroulerait pas si tu prenais un week-end.

— Quelques jours en semaine, le corrigea Jeyne. Il y a toujours plus de travail les week-ends. Mais de toute façon il vaut mieux ne pas courir le risque pour l’instant.

— Ouais, eh bien, c’est pareil pour certains de mes dossiers. »

Il pensa à la petite Aemma. Elle irait bien si il devait quitter la ville pour une semaine, il en était sûr. Et aucun des plus âgés ne lui posait de problème pour le moment mais il savait - _il savait_ \- combien rapidement cela pouvait changer.

« Qu’est-ce qui te tracasse à ce point ? » demanda Jeyne. Elle regarda avec insistance la tasse de café dans sa main. « C’est ta deuxième tasse ?

— Ouais, grogna-t-il.

— Ça ne marche pas. » Gendry lui jeta un regard noir. « Quoi, c’est vrai, » dit-elle, sur la défensive. « D’habitude après deux tasses tu es - eh bien, peut-être pas le charme incarné, mais tu n’es pas comme un monstre enragé de seize ans. Tu n’aimes vraiment pas la voir partir, pas vrai ?

— C’est pour le mieux, dit Gendry. Elle devrait voir ses frères. Qu’ils fassent à nouveau partie de sa vie.

— Je parle de _toi_. Je sais que c’est le mieux pour elle, mais c’est difficile pour toi, pas vrai. » Jeyne se pencha en avant et son expression était douce. « Tu sais qu’elle tiendra toujours à toi, même si elle ne revient pas, hein ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça. »

Gendry n’était que vaguement conscient du regard assassin qu’il lui jetait. Il essaya de l’effacer de son expression. Jeyne ne devrait jamais recevoir ce genre de regard. Surtout pas alors qu’elle était déjà stressée et prenait quand même du temps pour lui. Ce fut cela, plus que n’importe quoi, qui l’apaisa.

« Ouais, soupira-t-il. Elle ne va pas m’oublier. »

Ça ne rendait pas la sensation d’être laissé en arrière plus agréable.

* * *

Ravella fut la première parmi les chats à se rendre compte qu’Arya était partie. Elle pointa la tête par la porte ouverte de la chambre - où Watty et Mudge s’étaient déjà installés sur le lit - puis, ne la trouvant pas, vint dans le salon renifler le fauteuil dans lequel Arya avait l’habitude de se pelotonner quand Gendry et elle regardaient la télé. Elle y grimpa d’un bond, le renifla encore un petit moment, puis s’assit et regarda Gendry d’un air sinistre. _Qu’est-ce que tu as fait_ , semblait-elle lui demander.

« Elle est partie rendre visite à son frère, » dit Gendry au chat.

Ravella ne comprit pas, et commença à se lécher l’estomac.

Cette nuit, avant d’aller dormir, Gendry passa la tête dans la chambre où Arya était restée. Ce n’était pas souvent qu’il y jetait un coup d’œil. C’était l’espace d’Arya, mais elle y n’avait quasiment laissé aucune trace. Watty se tenait sur le côté du lit où Gendry était à peu près certain qu’elle dormait, et il vit sa brosse à cheveux sur la commode, mais en dehors de ça il n’y avait aucun signe d’elle. Peut-être avait-elle été un fantôme d’un certain genre, un fragment de son imagination, à peu près aussi réelle que sa mère. Quelqu’un qui le touchait au plus profond de son être, mais qui, au bout du compte, n’était pas là.

Plus là.

Gendry ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, s’ébrouant comme un chien, puis se rendit dans la buanderie et décida qu’il allait soulever de la fonte jusqu’à ce que ses bras tremblent, puis il prendrait une douche et irait au lit, trop fatigué pour se noyer dans ce qu’il pouvait bien être en train de ressentir.

* * *

Gendry fit ce qu’il put pour se tenir occupé. Et, comme si le Maître de la Lumière avait su qu’il avait besoin de distraction, deux de ses dossiers les moins problématiques commencèrent à partir en vrille et Gendry passa de longues heures au bureau et à aller et venir entre leurs maisons, à avoir de longues et sérieuses conversations, se sentant simultanément très utile et complètement insignifiant.

Il n’eut pas de nouvelles d’Arya de toute la semaine. Il était tenté de lui envoyer un message, de lui demander s’il pouvait utiliser sa voiture, mais ne le fit pas. _N’interromps pas le temps qu’elle passe chez elle_ , pensa-t-il. _Si tu romps le charme, tu ne te le pardonneras jamais._ À la place, il emprunta la voiture de Jeyne pour faire les courses et prit le bus quand il le pouvait pour aller en ville. Il buvait trois tasses de café par jour et passait des nuits blanches avec Feuilles assise sur sa tête, chaude et ronronnante, à écouter les chatons de Sept vagabonder dans l’appartement.

_Au moins elle me veut_ , pensait-il amèrement, levant la main pour la passer dans la fourrure de Feuilles. Il pouvait prétendre, au moins, avec les chats. Ils l’aimaient assez, ou du moins le fait qu’il les nourrisse. Et celui qu’il soit une chose géante et tiède sur laquelle ils pouvaient s’asseoir quand il était à la maison, et qui les caressait parfois.

Il neigeait le Jour du Guerrier et pour la première fois depuis des années il avait tous ses chats à l’intérieur en même temps. Il n’y en avait aucun qui soit parti dans les bois pour tenter de se débrouiller tout seul comme l’avaient fait Ned et Anguy quelques années plus tôt. Ils se blottirent les uns contre les autres et regardèrent, horrifiés, le truc blanc, froid et humide tomber du ciel - jusqu’à ce que Thoros se lasse et plonge sous les couvertures de Gendry en quête de chaleur.

« Tu as assez chaud ? » demanda-t-il à Aemma. Elle portait une doudoune rose, et son visage était un peu plus rond et un peu moins morose.

Elle hocha la tête, faisant voler les nattes de chaque côté de sa tête.

« Quels sont vos plans pour la mi-hiver ? » demanda-t-il à Lorinda, qui lui décrivit son projet d’emmener Aemma et Kevan à Dorne après le solstice pour un peu de soleil et de sable. _Tout le monde part sauf moi_ , pensa-t-il. Codex lui montrait des photos de Willow dans les Îles d’Été, achetant des robes à motif de plume, se faisant coiffer les cheveux en tresses soigneusement rangées et ornées de perles, et s’enivrant avec ses amis.

Le jour du solstice, il appela Jeyne, mais elle faillit pleurer quand il suggéra de sortir dîner parce qu’il y avait tant à faire et qu’il était impossible qu’elle prenne ne serait-ce qu’un moment.

Alors Gendry passa le jour férié seul avec ses chats. Il resta assis là, à boire du café parce que s’il ne buvait pas de café il boirait autre chose, et se demandant si au moins Arya était heureuse dans le nord tandis que lui était seul et malheureux ici.

* * *

Il appela Jeyne le Jour du Père, détestant le son même de sa voix.

« Qu’est-ce que tu dis de m’accompagner pour essayer quelques voitures ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Il y eut un quasi silence à l’autre bout du fil, quoiqu’il entendit la respiration tremblante de Jeyne. « Je… ouais. Quand ?

— Demain, dit-il. Je comptais aller chez Brune et chez Sinster, tester quelque berlines. »

Il n’y eut pas de taquinerie de la part de Jeyne, sur le changement que ça allait lui faire, rien sur le fait qu’il allait changer de voiture. Juste le son de sa respiration. Il n’aimait pas ça du tout.

« Très bien, dit-elle. Je viendrai te chercher vers dix heures ?

— Tu n’as pas de travail ?

— Je vais prendre la journée. »

Si ce n’était le ton de sa voix, il aurait pris ça pour une victoire. « Jeyne ? » demanda-t-il, et pour la première fois depuis le départ d’Arya, il était pleinement concentré sur autre chose que sa propre solitude. « Qu’est-ce qu’il-

— Dix heures, » dit-elle, et sa voix était désespérée et elle raccrocha et ce fut tout.

Gendry fixa son téléphone un moment. Il lui envoya un message. _Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?_

_Vu à 18:37._ Mais il n’y eut pas de réponse.

_Jeyne ?_

_Vu à 18:38._

Gendry texta Willow. _Jeyne t’a dit quelque chose ces derniers temps ?_

_Vu à 18:39_.

« Oh allez, » marmonna Gendry, se demandant ce qui leur arrivait à toutes les deux. Il essaya une autre approche.

_C’est comment les Îles d’Été ?_

_Bien._

_Tu bronzes ?_

_Vu à 18:41._

Gendry leva les yeux au ciel et jeta son téléphone à travers la pièce . Il tomba avec fracas près de l’endroit où se tenait Sept qui bondit sur ses pattes, puis l’examina, offusquée, avant de fuir dans un autre coin du salon où elle commença une toilette curieusement agressive.

* * *

Jeyne était pâle quand elle vint le chercher le lendemain matin. Sur le volant les jointures de ses mains étaient blanches. Elle resta silencieuse durant les essais de conduite de Gendry chez Brune, et ne dit pas un mot au cours du déjeuner, avant qu’ils se rendent chez Sinster pour un autre test.

Durant tout ce temps, son expression resta fermée, et elle avait l’air... - pas comme Arya quand elle avait été… non, ça aurait été moins grave. Elle avait l’air de celle qu’elle était quand elle avait vingt ans et qu’elle avait laissé tomber les cours pour la première fois.

« Jeyne, tu me fais peur. » dit-il quand elle se gara à nouveau devant chez lui.

Ce fut cela, plus que tout le reste, qui fit jaillir les larmes des yeux de Jeyne. Elle se laissa aller en avant et reposa la tête sur le volant.

« Gen, j’en ai acheté, dit-elle. Je- c’est… ce matin. C’est dans la boîte à gants.

La main de Gendry fila vers le compartiment en face de lui et l’ouvrit. Il y avait là un petit sac plastique, rempli de poudre blanche.

« Jeyne, » souffla-t-il. Il n’y avait pas grand chose, mais ce n’était pas d’un grand réconfort. Il n’en faudrait qu’un tout petit peu pour que tout tourne au désastre.

« Je n’y ai pas touché, dit-elle rapidement. Je n’ai pas pu. Je devais venir te chercher. Gen, j’étais si stressée - je… je... »

Gendry déboucla sa ceinture et sortit de la voiture, le sac d’héroïne à la main. Il ne voulait pas la laisser le garder. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il la laisse le garder. C’était pour ça qu’elle le lui avait dit. Il le jetterait dans les toilettes quand il rentrerait - mais combien avait-elle dépensé ?

Il ouvrit la portière de Jeyne et l’aida à sortir de la voiture, et elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, s'agrippant aux pans de sa veste et s’accrochant fermement à lui tandis qu’elle sanglotait. « Merde. Juste, _merde._ »

« C’est okay, lui dit-il. Ça va. Tu vas bien. Ça va aller. »

Mais elle secouait la tête et pleurait. « Je me déteste, » hoqueta-t-elle.

_Je connais ça_ , eut envie de dire Gendry, mais il se tut. Pas maintenant. Pas quand elle avait besoin qu’il soit fort. Il pouvait être fort quand on avait besoin de lui, même sans café.

« Ne dis pas ça, dit-il. Ne le pense même pas.

— Mais c’est vrai, dit-elle en sanglotant. Je n’arrive même pas à reprendre pied pour de bon. _Je déteste ça_. » Elle tremblait de tout son corps et il la prit dans ses bras et l’emmena à l’intérieur de la maison, écartant du pied un Thoros trop curieux au passage, et l’installa sur le sofa.

« De l’eau ? Un café ? Quelque chose à manger ? Un bain ? » lui demanda-t-il, espérant désespérément qu’elle choisirait l’une ou l’autre option, mais elle resta assise là, tremblante et frissonnante.

« Téléphone, » dit-il, et elle le lui tendit, et il chercha la conversation avec un numéro non sauvegardé. Il l’effaça, puis se rendit dans les préférences et bloqua le numéro. Il lui rendit le téléphone et elle le tint contre elle, les joues ruisselantes de larmes.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bains et jeta le sachet dans les toilettes, puis apporta une serviette à Jeyne. « Reste ici cette nuit, » dit-il. « Et prends une douche. Tu te sentiras mieux une fois propre.

— Je n’ai aucun vêtement ici, dit-elle.

— Tu peux en emprunter à Arya. Je suis sûr que ça ne la dérangera pas. » Son estomac chavira. Il était certain que ça ne la gênerait pas - au contraire, mais tout de même… il aurait voulu qu’elle soit là, qu’elle soit dans la cuisine à leur préparer du café, tout en jetant à Gendry des regards entendus, ou qu’elle soit sur le canapé à réconforter Jeyne.

Ou peut-être était-ce pour le mieux qu’elle ne soit pas là. Jeyne pouvait prendre son lit, et elle ne pouvait pas voir à quel point Gendry avait besoin d’elle.

Il ferma les yeux un instant. _Arrête ça, tu n’as pas besoin d’elle_.

Mais il aurait voulu qu’elle soit là. Qu’elle soit ici maintenant, il aurait voulu pouvoir lui envoyer un message sans gâcher le temps qu’elle passait avec son frère, un message qui dirait _Je sais que je t’ai dit de rester là-bas, mais je te veux ici. Jeyne ne s’en sort plus. Et Willow.._.

Il ouvrit Codex sur son téléphone et se rendit sur le profil de Willow. Il fit défiler les photos dans lesquelles elle avait été taguée récemment et… C’était là. Elle s’était dé-taguée, mais c’était dans un album que Joss avait mis en ligne - Willow, les bras autour de Clydas, qui avait sa bouche collée à son cou. _Non, Willow. Non_.

_Tout part en vrille_.

« _Je n’arrive même pas à reprendre pied pour de bon_ , » avait dit Jeyne. Gendry pensa à Bella et faillit rire.

Ce n’était pas drôle du tout.

* * *

Jeyne dormit dans sa chambre avec lui. Watty et Mudge se souvenaient clairement d’elle et refusèrent qu’elle s’approche du lit où ils laissaient dormir Arya, aussi se recroquevilla-t-elle aux côtés de Gendry. Il se réveilla deux fois dans la nuit, en l’entendant pleurer.

Elle prit également la journée du lendemain, et Gendry cuisina pour eux deux. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. Gendry était tenté de lui montrer les photos de Willow dans les Îles d’Été. Ça aurait pu la distraire, mais ça aurait également pu empirer les choses. Au lieu de ça, il mit une série documentaire sur le Dernier des Géants et ils regardèrent six heures de fouilles archéologiques au-delà du Mur.

Il se trouva que ceci était une mauvaise idée, parce qu’à chaque fois que le Mur apparaissait à l’écran - au moins trois fois par épisode - il pensait à Arya et jetait un œil à son téléphone.

Elle ne l’avait toujours pas contacté.

_Je ne compte pas_ , pensa-t-il.

_Ne sois pas stupide_ , rétorqua la part de lui qui avait bu son café. _Elle est occupée et avec sa famille_.

Mais chaque fois que ce foutu bloc de glace géant était montré, il continuait de vérifier si, comme par magie, elle aurait eu quelque chose à dire. Même quelque chose sans intérêt, un simple salut ou n’importe quoi pour montrer qu’elle pensait toujours à lui même à l’autre bout du pays…

Mais non.

Rien.

Il alla se faire plus de café.

_Tu ne comptes pas. Tu n’as jamais compté. Sauf pour tes foutus chats, et c’est parce que tu les nourris. Pour eux et Jeyne et Willow_ …

Il avait pensé que, peut-être, pour Arya aussi...

Mais il supposait qu’il s’était trompé.

* * *

Il dit adieu à sa voiture le Jour de la Jouvencelle. Il neigeait à nouveau, et il balaya quelques flocons du capot après l’avoir mise au point mort pour la dépanneuse. Il regarda un étranger emmener la voiture qu’il avait conduit depuis ses seize ans, avant de frissonner, de croiser les bras et de retourner à l’intérieur. Il s’attela ensuite à la tâche de brosser chacun de ses chats - quelque chose de plus dur qu’il n’y paraissait étant donné qu’il n’avait que deux mains et n’avait pas encore trouvé de chat qui n’ _adore_ pas être brossé, même les plus nerveux, aussi parfois se battaient-ils pour obtenir son attention, ce qui signifiait que certains d’entre eux n’eurent droit qu’à quelques coups de peigne rapides quand d’autres eurent tout le loisir de se prélasser sous la brosse. Quand le soleil commença à décliner, il se mit à chercher son téléphone pour appeler Jeyne.

Il n’était pas sur son lit, où il pensait l’avoir laissé.

Il n’était pas sur le sofa, ni sous les coussins - une partie de la recherche que les chats n’apprécièrent pas quand il dut en déloger plusieurs.

Il fixait les coussins épars du canapé, réfléchissant rapidement. Il l’avait eu en main pour la dernière fois ce matin là quand il avait pris des nouvelles de Jeyne et était retourné sur la page Codex de Willow pour voir s’il y avait d’autres signes de Clydas, et ensuite la dépanneuse était venue et il l’avait laissé sur le lit.

Sauf que non.

Il ne l’avait pas laissé. Il avait vérifié si Arya lui avait envoyé un message avec ses horaires de train, ou pour lui dire au moins qu’elle ne reviendrait pas, et il l’avait mis dans sa poche. Ses mains se précipitèrent pour tâter son jean, et son estomac chavira.

Il se rua vers le téléphone fixe, jamais utilisé, qui siégeait sur le comptoir de la cuisine, manquant au passage de piétiner Swampy Meg qui était en train de boire, et composa son numéro. À la première sonnerie il se précipita dans le salon, espérant entendre le bourdonnement distant, sans succès. Il retourna à l’extérieur et refit le numéro, et le téléphone sonna, mais il n’était nulle part au sol sous la fine couche de neige.

Gendry jura et rentra dans la maison. Il rechercha le numéro de la casse sur son ordinateur et appela, mais la ligne était occupée et il raccrocha. Il se connecta sur sa boîte mail et envoya un message à Jeyne.

_Je crois que mon téléphone est tombé de ma poche quand la dépanneuse est venue chercher ma voiture._

_Merde. Tu les as appelés ?_

_C’est occupé. Je vais réessayer_.

Ce qu’il fit, et cette fois l’appel aboutit.

« Bonjour, dit-il rapidement, mon nom est Gendry Smith et vous avez embarqué ma voiture ce matin. Je crois que mon téléphone est tombé de ma poche tandis que je récupérais quelques affaires dedans. Il y a moyen de vérifier ? »

Il entendit la femme siffler à l’autre bout du fil.

« La grosse voiture noire ?

— Ouais, c’est celle là, dit-il.

— Elle a déjà été compressée. Si ce téléphone était à l’intérieur, il n’y a rien que je puisse faire. »

Gendry cilla. C’était rapide. Est-ce qu’ils n’auraient pas dû la désosser pour récupérer des pièces, avant de la compresser ? Cela supposait, pensa-t-il, qu’il y ait encore des pièces récupérables. _Ils n’auraient de toute façon pas eu besoin de rentrer dans la voiture pour la désosser_.

« Merci quand même, » soupira-t-il, et il raccrocha, laissant tomber le combiné sur le sol.

_Je crois que c’est fichu_ , envoya-t-il à Jeyne.

_:(_ fut la réponse instantanée de Jeyne. _Sors t’en chercher un nouveau ?_

_Je n’ai pas encore de voiture._

_Quand est-ce qu’on te livre la neuve ?_

_Demain en milieu d’après-midi._

_Comment tu vas aller au boulot ?_

_J’ai pris une autre journée._

_Les chats vont apprécier_.

Gendry renâcla. Ils ne remarqueraient probablement même pas. Enfin, Watty, si, parce qu’il en profiterait pour essayer de lui extorquer plus de nourriture. Ravella continuait d’avoir l’air en colère quand elle le regardait, comme si elle se demandait ce que Gendy avait bien pu faire avec Arya. Ce qui n’aidait en rien.

Gendry soupira, éteint son ordinateur et fixa le plafond. Elle ne lui avait pas dit dans quel train elle serait. Elle avait dit qu’elle le ferait une fois qu’elle aurait réglé ses affaires dans le nord, si elle revenait.

_Elle ne reviendra pas. Elle fait ce qu’il y a de mieux pour elle_.

Il était fier, en partie - elle l’avait écouté. Elle faisait de son mieux pour guérir.

Une autre partie de lui voulait donner des coups dans le mur.

Il cilla.

Il n’était pas quelqu’un de violent. Pas même à l’école, quand, comme il l’avait dit à Arya, il aurait pu jouer les brutes s’il l’avait voulu. Au lieu de ça, il avait juste tenu tout le monde à l’écart, et ils avaient gardé leurs distances parce que personne ne voulait s’embrouiller avec lui. La seule fois où il avait eu envie de cogner un mur, il était sorti et-

Il se leva péniblement du lit et alla jusqu’à la machine à café. _Elle est partie_ , se dit-il. _Il n’y a rien que tu puisses y faire. Tu aurais dû commencer par ne pas être un connard possessif. Tu devais l’aider et c’est tout_.

Elle le faisait se sentir comme s’il avait à nouveau seize ans. Ce n’était pas bon.

_Elle m’a aussi fait me sentir mieux_ , pensa-t-il. Il ne réalisa qu’il tremblait qu’en se versant une tasse de café. _Elle me donnait l’impression de valoir quelque chose_.

Et maintenant il avait l’impression de ne rien valoir. D’être abandonné. À nouveau.

Et il ne pouvait même pas la blâmer. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas.

_Mais qu’elle aille se faire foutre_.

_Qu’elle aille se faire foutre, pour m’avoir laissé sans un mot_.

Il était bien content, alors qu’il se versait une tasse de Tyroshi, de ne pas avoir de voiture à ce moment, car s’il en avait eu une il aurait peut-être conduit jusqu’au plus proche magasin vendant de l’alcool pour se noyer dans une bouteille de whisky.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous vous souvenez de cet avertissement au tout début, à propos des tags ? C'était pour ce chapitre.

Elle était assise à l’accueil quand Gendry entra, lisant quelque email sur son téléphone. Mais elle leva les yeux presque aussitôt qu’il passa la porte, et un grand sourire s’installa sur son visage à sa vue. Cela ne fit qu’empirer les choses.

« Hey ! » dit-elle en se levant pour venir l’étreindre. Elle était chaude dans ses bras, elle était là. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Pourquoi était-elle revenue ? Pourquoi n’était-elle pas restée au loin ? Et pourquoi se sentait-il soulagé qu’elle soit là, alors qu’elle ne faisait qu’empirer les choses pour elle en revenant pour lui ?

« Salut, » dit-il, et sa voix résonnait étrangement à ses oreilles.

« Tu as une nouvelle voiture ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Ouais, dit-il. L’autre a fini par mourir. » Il ne pouvait pas la regarder. Il ne pouvait pas regarder son visage, parce qu’il ne voulait pas la voir heureuse de le retrouver. Il ne pensait pas qu’il pourrait…

« Qu’elle repose en paix, » dit Arya avec sérieux. Puis elle alla récupérer sa valise. Ce fut comme si quelqu’un envahissait son corps pour lui rappeler qu’il se montrait impoli, et il tendit la main pour en prendre la poignée et quand leurs mains se touchèrent son estomac chavira. _Va te faire foutre, sale traître. N’y pense même pas_.

« Oh, dit Arya, surprise. Je peux la prendre.

— Nan, je m’en occupe. C’est bon. »

Il aperçut Jeyne dans son bureau. Elle lui fit signe de la main et lui offrit un sourire tremblant. _Je devrais lui dire bonjour_ , pensa Gendry, mais Jeyne retournait déjà à son ordinateur, et s’il allait la saluer, Arya allait traîner sa valise sur le parking, et elle ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait sa nouvelle voiture. _Jeyne le dirait s’il y avait un problème, n’est-ce pas ?_

Il lâcha la valise et se dirigea vers le bureau, toqua au chambranle de la porte ouverte. « Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle releva les yeux de son ordinateur, et tendit la main vers sa tasse de café. C’était le mug chat que Gendry lui avait donné, et elle lui lança un regard déterminé. « Va, ramène Arya à la maison, dit-elle. Je vais bien aujourd’hui.

— Je t’appelle demain ? demanda-t-il.

— Bien sûr, » dit-elle. Puis elle plissa les yeux. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Ouais, mentit Gendry.

— Gen-

— Juste fatigué. Journée stressante. » Il tira son téléphone de sa poche et le fit tourner entre ses doigts pour le monter à Jeyne. « Pourquoi les opérateurs mobile sont-ils de tels connards ? »

Jeyne l’observait toujours, mais elle se radoucit. « Pas reçu suffisamment d’amour de leurs mamans, dit-elle.

— Tu l’as dit, marmonna Gendry. Bon bref, on s’appelle demain. »

Arya n’était pas dans le hall, et comme il l’avait prévu, elle était dehors sur le parking, les yeux à nouveau rivés à son téléphone, en train de l’attendre puisqu’elle ne connaissait pas sa nouvelle voiture grise. Il attrapa la poignée de sa valise et la déposa dans le coffre tandis qu’Arya s’installait côté passager, et peu après, il s’engageait dans le trafic de l’heure de pointe.

« Jon te dit salut, » dit Arya tandis qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la route 6.

Gendry grogna. _Elle lui a parlé de moi, au moins_.

« C’était bon de le revoir ? » demanda-t-il après un moment, surpris par la désinvolture dans sa voix.

« Génial, » dit Arya, et elle parut s’illuminer. « Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. C’était juste génial de le voir. Et comme il a évolué - je veux dire, sa fille a tellement grandi depuis la dernière fois que je l’ai vue, et Ygritte et lui vont avoir un autre bébé, et- » et elle était lancée, dans un long monologue à propos de son séjour au Mur, des amis de Jon, de son passage à Winterfell pour voir ses autres frères. Comment son départ lui avait rafraîchi les idées, et l’avait aidée à mettre les choses au clair. Gendry acquiesçait ou émettait un « Mmm » au moment approprié, mais à chaque instant il sentait la colère bouillir en lui, ce qui le faisait se sentir encore pire. Quel genre de connard était-il pour ne pas être seulement fichu de l’écouter s’enthousiasmer.

 _C’est ainsi qu’elle est quand elle est vraiment elle-même_ , pensa-t-il. _Quand elle est pleine de vie et d’énergie. C’est la personne qu’elle est pour Jon Snow et celle qu’elle était pour Mycah_. Elle n’avait jamais été ainsi pour lui. Elle ne le serait jamais, parce qu’elle allait partir, n’est-ce pas ? C’était l’étape suivante. Reprendre contact avec sa famille, sourire, se souvenir que la vie continue et qu’elle n’avait pas à rester dans cette ville où il n’y avait rien pour elle - pas même Gendry.

« Comment tu vas ? lui demanda-t-elle quand ils quittèrent la route principale. Il a neigé ici. Les chats ont apprécié ? »

Gendry eut un petit rire. « Nan. Ils sont tous restés entassés près du radiateur à regarder l’extérieur d’un air morose. Chasseur serait bien sorti lui, mais il ne peut plus. » Arya émit un petit gazouillis attendri. « J’ai juste… fait mon train. » Il haussa les épaules.

« Rien de spécial au boulot, ou...

— Oh, » dit Gendry. Bien sûr qu’elle allait lui poser la question. « C’est toujours difficile pendant les fêtes. Aemma a revu sa mère, et voulait rentrer à la maison, mais elle ne peut évidemment pas, alors elle a été très contrariée. Et certains autres dont je m’occupe... » Il pensa à Pate, qui s’était battu avec son frère d’adoption, et à Megga qui avait du mal à payer le loyer maintenant qu’elle avait finalement quitté l’appartement de son petit ami, et à son fils Garse qui recommençait à jouer les pickpockets. « Eh bien, c’est toujours difficile pendant les fêtes, répéta-t-il.

— Parce que c’est une période stressante ou-

— Parce que c’est le moment où les gens pensent à leur famille, » dit Gendry d’une voix dure. « J’ai été sur la brèche la plupart du temps, même quand le bureau a été fermé. »

Arya acquiesça, compréhensive. «Donc tu n’as pas vraiment eu de temps pour toi, » dit-elle. Gendry pensa à Jeyne, pensa à Willow, qui était rentrée des Îles d’Été mais n’avait envoyé aucun texto ni passé aucun coup de fil ni rien.

« Non, dit-il simplement. Pas vraiment. »

Arya se pencha vers lui et tapota la main qu’il avait sur le levier de vitesses. « Eh bien, je vais préparer le dîner ce soir, dit-elle. et tu pourras te détendre un peu. »

Gendry lui lança un regard en coin.

Les cernes sombres avaient disparu, et son sourire atteignait ses yeux, qui brillaient comme de l’argent.

* * *

Gendry était d’une humeur étrange. Elle le savait. Elle l’avait remarqué à la seconde où il était venu la chercher. Il resta silencieux au cours du dîner, et se retira rapidement dans sa chambre après.

Arya fit de son mieux pour ne pas trop s’en préoccuper. Elle s’assit sur le canapé, la télévision allumée en fond, Ravella et Harwin ronronnant bruyamment de chaque côté d’elle, contents qu’elle soit revenue de l’aventure qui avait bien pu l’éloigner d’eux. À sa surprise, Mudge avait dédaigné son lit au profit de sa valise, qui était remplie de ses vêtements, et Melly reniflait nerveusement la veste qu’elle avait déposée sur une chaise, comme incertaine quant à la signification de ces odeurs étrangères.

Gendry n’avait cependant pas fermé sa porte, et Arya voyait la lumière de sa chambre, entendait le clic périodique de sa souris.

Elle prit un bain ce soir là, sous le regard concerné de Ravella, comme à l’accoutumée. Quand elle eut mis son pyjama et alla pour quitter la salle de bains, Thoros se faufila entre ses jambes pour aller s’installer dans la baignoire vide mais encore chaude. Il y aurait des poils roux partout à l’intérieur le lendemain, elle en était sûre. Elle sourit en se retournant pour voir le chat, et éteint la lumière.

« Bonne nuit, » dit-elle à Gendry en passant la tête par la porte. Feuilles était couchée près de lui, et Melly était sur le tapis près de la commode. Il leva la tête de son ordinateur, et Arya sentit sa bouche se dessécher. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette expression - cette vacuité dans le regard, ce calme forcé sur son visage…

« Bonne nuit, » dit-il, au même moment où elle demandait « Gendry, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas. »

Il cligna des yeux.

« Rien, » dit-il, comme si elle lui avait posé une question stupide. « Je vais bien. Juste fatigué. »

Mais elle secoua la tête. Gendry entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, l’air également surpris et effrayé.

« Ce n’est rien, dit-il à nouveau.

— Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, croisant les bras et s’appuyant au chambranle de la porte.

— Oui, répéta-t-il avec entêtement.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te crois pas, alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il y avait de la colère dans ses yeux à présent. Elle n’y avait jamais vu de colère. Mais il ne dit pas un mot, et elle sut qu’il se forçait à être calme, comme il le lui avait dit une fois. Il se forçait à ne pas répondre par la colère.

« Tu devrais, » lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.

 _Non, je ne devrais pas_ , dit une voix à l’intérieur de la tête d’Arya, et elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Elle vit sa bague de fiançailles, le diamant terne dans sa bande de platine. _Si c’était Mycah, je l’obligerais à me parler._ Mais avait-elle le droit de faire ça à Gendry ?

_Bien sûr que oui, idiote. C’est ton ami. Et c’est ce qu’il a fait pour toi._

Elle leva la tête. Les yeux de Gendry étaient aussi sur sa bague, et son visage se trouvait dans l’ombre, dans l’angle de la lampe de chevet. Arya traversa la chambre et s’assit sur le lit. Feuilles miaula, mécontente du mouvement du matelas qui l’avait légèrement déplacée. Arya haussa les sourcils et fixa Gendry, refusant de baisser le regard. Ses yeux contenaient tellement de colère, mais l’espace d’un instant, ce ne fut pas ce qu’elle vit. Elle ne vit que leur couleur, si bleue, et plus sombre que d’habitude dans la faible lumière de la chambre, et ses pupilles étaient noires et dilatées.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit Gendry.

— Comme quoi ?

— Comme _ça_ , » dit-il, et il détourna les yeux. Il était plus âgé qu’elle de quelques années, mais soudain il ressemblait à un petit garçon apeuré.

« Tu vas devoir être plus clair, » dit-elle, mais il resta silencieux.

« Que crois-tu qu’il va se passer si tu me dis ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda gentiment Arya. Elle aurait voulu lui poser une main sur le genou. Si ça avait été Jon, elle l’aurait fait. Au lieu de ça, elle se contenta de caresser Feuilles.

Gendry ne répondit pas, et elle laissa échapper un grognement de frustration. « Gendry, je ne vais pas me mettre en colère après toi, ou m’enfuir, ou quoi que ce soit que tu imagines. Mais si quelque chose te tracasse- » Elle s’interrompit, et le regard de Gendry croisa à nouveau le sien. Il s’y voyait plus de peur que de colère à présent. Elle ne savait pas si c’était ou non une bonne chose.

Il se lécha les lèvres, deux fois, et ouvrit la bouche. « Je ne peux pas, » souffla-t-il, et elle se rappela être assise dans l’auberge de Jeyne, disant exactement la même chose. Il l’avait tout de même faite parler.

« N’essaie même pas, cracha-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas ne pas me dire.

— Je-

— Gendry, c’est toi qui a dit que j’étais stupide de ne pas parler à Jon ou Bran ou Robb de ce qui m’arrivait. Tu ne peux pas-

— Je suis assis là à me demander quand tu vas me laisser, okay ? dit-il avec colère. Tu le devrais. C’est ce qu’il y a de mieux pour toi. Et tout le monde finit toujours par me laisser, pas vrai ? Ma mère, mes parents d'accueil, mes demi-sœurs, mon connard de père - ils sont tous partis, alors quand pars tu ?

— Je ne- » commença Arya, mais Gendry rit, même s’il ne voyait manifestement rien de drôle. Arya détesta ce rire.

« Bien sûr que si, dit-il. Tu vas retourner chez Jon, ou à Winterfell, ou t’installer à Dorne au soleil, et je recevrai des cartes à la mi-hiver et des nouvelles sur Codex et ce sera tout. Je serai à nouveau tout seul. Ce qui est probablement pour le mieux, parce que quel genre d’horrible personne suis-je ?

— Tu n’es pas une horrible personne, » répliqua Arya, confuse.

Gendry rit à nouveau, de ce même rire. « Ne sois pas stupide. » Son ton était cinglant. « Tu serais bien mieux sans moi. Comme tous les autres.

— Tu dis n’importe quoi, dit Arya fermement.

— Vraiment ? Je sais exactement ce que je suis, Arya. je ne suis pas une bonne personne, je ne le serai jamais.

— Mais tu es une bonne personne.

— Non, dit-il, et il secoua la tête et ses yeux étaient bien trop brillants, bien trop alertes pour quelqu’un qui clamait être fatigué. Elle aperçut la cafetière sur la table de nuit. _Son cœur doit s’emballer,_ pensa-t-elle. _Il est sur-caféiné. C’est…_

Elle se leva et fit le tour du lit pour venir s’asseoir à côté de lui et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes. « Gendry, dit-elle doucement. Tu n’es pas une mauvaise personne. Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait dire ça, mais ce n’est pas vrai. Tu ne pourrais pas.

— Ah ouais ? dit-il sombrement. Tu ne me connais pas.

— Si, dit fermement Arya.

— Non. Tu ne sais pas ce que j’ai fait.

— Quoi, aider des enfants dans de mauvaises familles à échapper à la maltraitance ? demanda-t-elle vivement. Secourir les chats abandonnés ? Prendre soin de tes sœurs ? Prendre soin de _moi_ ? »

Il cilla. « Ce n’est pas- ce n’est qu’une partie de moi.

— Tu es le premier à dire que tu n’as pas de vie, que tu es un vieux raseur, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui t’a mis dans cet état d’esprit, je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu faire pour te faire penser que tout ça ne vaut rien. Mais laisse-moi juste te dire - je ne vais nulle part. Nulle part. Et certainement pas quand tu es dans cet état. Alors que tu ne m’as pas tourné le dos. Alors cesse d’avoir peur que je m’enfuie, ou que je t’abandonne, parce que ce n’est pas le cas.

— Tu devrais, dit-il sèchement.

— Non. » Elle se refusait à élever la voix. Pas question. Sa mère avait toujours haussé le ton quand elles se disputaient, quand elle était bouleversée, mais son père n’avait que rarement crié, et ça avait toujours eu un effet calmant, même quand elle le savait en colère. Elle serra la main de Gendry. « Je ne le ferai pas.

— Je veux que tu restes alors que ce n’est pas ce qu’il y a de mieux pour toi, répéta-t-il.

— Ce n’est pas à toi de décider ce qu’il y a de mieux pour moi, dit-elle calmement. Ni toi, ni Jon, personne d’autre que moi ne peut le décider. »

Il la dévisagea, la bouche ouverte sous l’effet de la surprise.

« J’apprécie tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, poursuivit Arya. Tu m’as aidée à m’aider. C’était plus que tout ce que j’avais réussi à faire par moi-même. Et les Dieux savent que j’ai peur de... » elle n’osait même pas le dire, peur de retourner à cette sensation d’étourdissement, de vide, quand rien ne semblait plus avoir ni goût ni couleur. « Mais tu n’as pas à me dire comment éviter ça. Je ne suis pas une enfant.

— Tu vois ? dit-il rapidement. C’est ce que je- »

Mais Arya savait précisément où il voulait en venir et l’interrompit. « Mais tu n’es pas mauvais pour vouloir faire ça. Tu veux ce qu’il y a de mieux pour moi. C’est de la gentillesse. »

La bouche de Gendry s’ouvrit en grand, comme s’il ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’elle dise ça. Ses yeux papillotèrent, et elle continua.

« Je veux ce qu’il y a de mieux pour mes amis. Et je leur dis ce que je pense être le mieux, et s’ils m’écoutent, je suis contente d’avoir pu aider, et s’ils ne m’écoutent pas je comprends qu’il s’agit de leur choix. Tu comprends que c’est mon choix ?

— Oui, mais-

— Il n’y a pas de mais, dit-elle vivement, et se mordant les doigts d’avoir perdu son calme.

— Il y a un mais, dit Gendry comme s’il s’agissait de la chose la plus évidente au monde. Je le comprends, mais j’ai toujours envie que tu m’écoutes et que tu fasses ce que je te dis.

— Bien sûr que oui, dit-elle. C’est ça d’être humain. Nous aimons avoir raison. Dans ce cas, tu n’es pas dans le bon état d’esprit pour décider de ce qui est bon pour moi. Si tu l’étais, tu comprendrais que j’ai raison et que ton approche est malavisée. »

Gendry la regardait bouche bée, et Arya leva une main et vint la poser sur sa joue. Sa peau était chaude - trop chaude. Couvait-il quelque chose ? Ou était-ce dû à son agitation ? Il ferma les yeux et pour un instant, il eut l’air soulagé. Puis une expression de pure douleur apparut sur son visage.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment, et elle se rapprocha encore de lui, laissant sa main glisser de sa joue jusqu’à son épaule, percevant le jeu des muscles sous le t-shirt.

« Ça ne fait pas de moi une bonne personne, » dit-il, et chaque mot donnait l’impression d’un déchirement. « Il y a… il y a autre chose.

— Comme quoi.

— Tu vas me détester.

— Je ne te détesterai pas.

— Je me déteste, » dit-il.

Arya se figea.

« Est-ce que Jeyne te déteste ? demanda-t-elle. Ou Willow ?

— Elles ne savent pas, » dit-il, et ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, comme s’il ne pouvait se forcer à les ouvrir.

« Tu n’as pas tué quelqu’un, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle. Il secoua la tête, grimaçant.

« Alors ça ne peut pas-

— J’ai couché avec ma sœur, Arya. »

Arya cilla, et l’horreur s’abattit sur elle. « _Tu as dit que Jeyne ne savait pas_ , » dit-elle. Ou était-ce Willow. Oh Dieux, il _n’avait pas_ -

« Non, » dit-il vivement, dégoût et horreur imprimés dans chaque ligne de son visage. « Non, pas comme ça. Seigneur. Ni Jeyne ni Willow, » et Arya sentit le soulagement l’envahir. « Bella. Ma demi-sœur. Ma _vraie_ sœur.

— Celle qui vit dans le Bief ? Avec son mari et ses enfants ?

— Ouais. Celle-là.

— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? » lui demanda-t-elle, et sa respiration était tremblante et ses yeux luisants et elle savait que, quoi que ce soit qu’il allait lui dire… _Dieux_.

« Je t’ai un peu raconté comment j’étais à seize ans, dit-il, et avant. Avant Béric et Thoros et Jeyne et Willow. Toujours en colère, et incertain quant à ma place dans le monde et... » Il déglutit.

« Oui, dit rapidement Arya. Je m’en souviens.

— J’ai rencontré quelques uns de mes demi-frères et sœurs. Béric m’avait dit de ne pas les rechercher, que leurs vies étaient différentes de la mienne. Et il n’avait pas tort. Édric était en pleine forme. Quasiment élevé dans la famille de mon père. Pensions chics et tout, tout ce que je n’avais jamais eu. Et Mya avait une bonne famille adoptive, beaucoup de problèmes de confiance, mais… clairement pas dans le besoin. Et puis il y avait Bella.

Elle a quelques années de plus que moi, et à cette époque elle était sortie du système et elle se prostituait, et… je ne sais pas, elle était en colère, comme moi. Elle était… je ne sais pas. Et on a juste… on savait tous les deux, putain, ce que nous étions, mais on en avait rien à foutre. Et… et... »

Il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux maintenant, et Arya l’enveloppa de ses bras et il enfouit son visage dans son cou, la serrant si fort qu’elle en avait presque du mal à respirer. Combien de temps passèrent-ils ainsi, dans les bras l’un de l’autre, Gendry tremblant et sanglotant, elle ne savait pas.

« Tu n’étais qu’un gosse, murmura-t-elle, passant les doigts dans les douces mèches sombres. Tu n’étais qu’un gosse, et le monde était horrible pour toi quand tu-

— Je savais ce que je faisais, je n’étais pas ivre ni rien, dit-il.

— Ça ne fait pas de différence, dit-elle. Tu souffrais, Gendry. » _Tu souffres toujours_ , ne parvint-elle pas à dire.

Il ne répondit pas, mais il poursuivit. « Et le lendemain je me suis bourré au point que j’ai fini à l’hosto, dit-il. Et Béric - Béric il… je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce que j’avais fait, alors il a pensé que quelque chose n’allait pas dans ma famille d’accueil, et il m’en a fait changer. Et il y a eu Willow dans cette nouvelle famille avec moi, et Jeyne qui était sortie du système et qui se débattait avec- » Il s’interrompit. « Enfin voilà, elles ont… Willow… elle a… J’avais juste besoin de… de ne pas être moi-même pour un moment, alors j’ai décidé que je serai là pour elles. Et… c’est ce que je fais, je crois. J’ai arrêté de boire. J’ai… je… mais je suis... »

Elle resserra son étreinte sur lui. « Tu es toi, dit-elle. Tu ne prétends pas être toi, une version de toi que tu aurais concocté. Tu es toi. Et tu es bon. Et ce que tu as fait quand tu avais seize ans… ça ne te définit pas plus que tout ce que tu as pu faire depuis. »

Il laissa échapper un sanglot étranglé, et Arya pressa un baiser sur sa joue. Combien de temps l’étreignit-elle, elle n’en savait rien. Elle le garda juste dans ses bras, respirant avec lui jusqu’à ce que sa respiration reprenne un rythme normal et que son cœur s’apaise.

Au bout d’un moment, il se dégagea. Ses yeux étaient bordés de rouge, et il ne voulait pas la regarder, mais il ne s’y voyait plus ni colère, ni peur.

Arya dormit avec lui dans son lit cette nuit, ne remuant que quand Lem vint se faire une place entre eux deux. Quand elle se réveilla le matin suivant, Gendry était déjà éveillé, et elle se demanda s’il avait seulement dormi.


	13. Chapter 13

Ils n’en parlèrent pas plus, mais ils n’en avaient pas besoin. Gendry se détendit visiblement. Parfois Arya sentait son regard sur elle, quand ils regardaient les infos par exemple, ou quand elle préparait le dîner. La majeure partie du temps, elle se contentait de le laisser tranquille, ce qui semblait lui faire du bien. Le fait qu’elle reste alors même qu’elle savait faisait plus pour le calmer que tout ce qu’elle aurait pu dire.

« Je pense que je vais parler au docteur Rivers, pour travailler à la clinique à plein temps, » lui dit-elle un soir. Elle était allongée par terre et traînait un plumet attaché à une ficelle autour d’elle, à la grande frustration de Swampy Meg qui ne souhaitait rien tant qu’attraper et dévorer la rusée créature.

« Ouais ? » lui demanda Gendry. Il était assis à la table de la cuisine et tapait un rapport sur son ordinateur pour une réunion le lendemain.

« Ouais, dit-elle. J’aime travailler à la clinique. Ce serait agréable de faire ça tous les jours. »

Gendry la regarda par dessus l’écran, qu’il abaissa un peu pour ne pas être distrait par ce qui s’y trouvait. « Tu ne penses pas que les loups vont te manquer ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Enfin, si. J’en suis sûre. Mais… je ne sais pas. J’aime beaucoup travailler avec eux, mais le travail clinique me manque. Je pense que la clinique est ce qui m’a aidée à tenir, et maintenant que je me sens mieux, ce serait agréable d’y contribuer de manière plus officielle. Et je n’aurais pas à faire autant de gardes de nuit. »

Gendry lui offrit un sourire hésitant. « Ça me semble une bonne idée, dit-il lentement. Un pas en avant vers un retour à la normale. »

Arya acquiesça et Swampy Meg commença à mâchouiller la plume qu’elle avait abandonnée pour parler à Gendry. Arya tira sur la ficelle et le chat bondit à nouveau.

Elle jeta un regard à Gendry. Il donnait l’impression de craindre la question suivante. « La maison ?

— J’ai trouvé un intermédiaire. Elle est en bon état, donc je suppose que ça ira vite et ça sera réglé, dit-elle. Je n’ai pas vraiment… Je n’ai pas vraiment prévu où m’installer.

— Tu sais que tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites, » dit Gendry d’un ton bourru. Il ne la regardait pas, fixait plutôt le chat qui avait à nouveau attrapé la plume et la mâchonnait. Arya tira à nouveau sur la ficelle.

« Oui, je sais, dit-elle lentement, d’une voix qui tremblait un peu. C’est juste… j’aimerais bien. J’aime être ici. Si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Gendry la regardait comme si elle avait perdu l’esprit, et Arya ajouta sèchement : « Tu n’es pas une mauvaise personne, Gendry. »

Le coin de ses lèvres se releva en un sourire. « Ouais, dit-il. C’est l’impression que tu me donnes. Ouais, j’aimerais que tu restes. Je veux dire, je pense que tu le savais. »

Arya hocha la tête. « J’aime être ici avec toi, » dit-elle sans le quitter des yeux, pour qu’il sache qu’elle le pensait vraiment.

* * *

Gendry était au travail quand Jeyne l’appela, et il répondit immédiatement, même s’il ne prenait normalement pas d’appels personnels au bureau. Jeyne ne l’appelait jamais pendant la journée.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il en guise de salutation, mais elle pleurait trop pour qu’il comprenne ce qu’elle disait. « Jeyne, » dit-il, soudain plus nerveux. « Jeyne, tu n’as pas… pas vrai ? »

Il quitta son bureau et alla dans le couloir. Son supérieur ne s’en formaliserait pas - ça ne lui arrivait jamais, il saurait qu’il s’agisssait d’une urgence.

« Non, sanglota Jeyne. C’est Willow - je n’arrive pas - je n’arrive pas à la joindre. Et je suis allée sur sa page Codex et - Gen, Clydas est partout sur sa page. Je… je… Elle ne peut pas. Elle ne peut pas, pas - » Gendry se laissa aller contre la baie vitrée de l’immeuble.

« Je vais l’appeler, dit-il.

— Elle n’a pas répondu quand je l’ai appelée. je l’ai appelée six fois, et elle décroche toujours.

— Elle est peut-être en cours, dit Gendry.

— Elle n’a pas cours aujourd’hui. Elle est toujours libre. D’habitude on se parle en fin de matinée.

— Je peux - merde. » Il ne pouvait pas prendre l’après-midi. Il était censé rencontrer les Farmer pour discuter avec eux du démarrage de ce nouveau semestre. « Merde merde merde.

— Quoi ? demanda Jeyne.

— J’allais me rendre à Viergétang, mais je ne peux pas. Je n’ai pas le temps aujourd’hui. merde. »

Jeyne recommença à pleurer, et sa voix était hystérique, et Gendry sut que même s’il avait pu se rendre à Viergétang… Jeyne ne devrait pas se trouver seule pour le moment. « Tu es au boulot ?

— Oui, dit Jeyne.

— À quelle heure tu finis ?

— Pas avant neuf heures.

— Je serai là quand tu sortiras. »

Pendant un moment il n’entendit que la respiration difficile de Jeyne, puis elle murmura : « Merci.

— Ouais, dit-il. Tout ira bien pour Will. Tu verras. Je vais… je vais trouver un truc. Au pire du pire, on descendra là-bas en voiture demain et on l’attrapera entre deux cours. »

Il entendit le son de sa boucle d’oreille qui heurtait le téléphone et sut qu’elle hochait la tête.

« On se voit tout à l’heure,dit-elle d’une voix tremblante.

— Oui, » dit-il et il raccrocha.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, tentant d’apaiser son cœur et ses pensées. Puis, comme mûs de leur propre accord, ses doigts composèrent le numéro d’Arya.

« Salut, répondit-elle d’une voix gaie, si différente de Jeyne.

— Hey, je ne serai pas là ce soir, dit-il.

— Oh. Okay. Il se passe quelque chose ? »

Il supposait que le temps était venu. Il avait l’impression de renier tout ce qu’il voulait être, en la mettant au courant pour Jeyne, mais il lui avait dit pour Bella, et il savait qu’elle n’en soufflerait pas un mot à quiconque. « Je ne peux pas laisser Jeyne toute seule maintenant. Elle risque de replonger. Willow est partie et a cessé de répondre aux messages, et il semble bien qu’elle s’est remise avec son connard d’ex qui l’avait envoyée à l'hôpital. Et je voudrais descendre à Viergétang, mais je ne peux pas laisser Jeyne. J’ai peur qu’elle... » Sa voix s’étiola, et il y eut un silence à l’autre bout du fil. « Willow est à Viergétang ? demanda Arya.

— Ouais, c’est là qu’est sa fac.

— C’est vrai. Je le savais, » dit-elle. Il entendit un cliquetis en arrière-plan. « Je peux y aller. Je n’ai pas grand chose à faire aujourd’hui de toute façon, alors je peux partir quelques heures plus tôt.

— Tu peux partir comme ça ? demanda Gendry.

— Non, dit-elle joyeusement, mais Sandor était ivre pendant les heures de boulot hier, donc il m’en doit une et ne me dénoncera pas. Et puis, je vais donner ma démission bientôt, alors quel est le pire qu’ils puissent me faire ? Me virer ? Ceci est important et le reste peut attendre jusqu’à demain. En plus... » Sa voix se fit traînante sur ces derniers mots, et Gendry sentit sa bouche se dessécher. « En plus, j’ai de l’expérience avec ce genre de choses. Ce serait sympa de marquer un point. Je t'appellerai sur la route, » dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Il n’était arrivé que deux fois dans sa vie qu’un jour passe aussi lentement, et Gendry détestait ça. Bien qu’il puisse se montrer d’une patience extrême avec les enfants quand le besoin s’en faisait sentir, il s’aperçut qu’il n’avait de patience pour personne - pas même pour lui - au cours des réunions qui suivirent. Il savait qu’il se montrait trop brusque, à la limite du non professionnalisme, mais il n’arrivait pas à s’en soucier. Il vérifiait constamment son téléphone, espérant le _ping_ d’un message, mais n’entendait rien. Arya était sur la route, il en était sûr, et il y avait bien deux heures de trajet jusqu’à Viergétang, si elle ne se faisait pas prendre dans les bouchons. _Elle ne dépasse pas les limites de vitesse_ , pensa-t-il sombrement. Si ça avait été lui, il serait en train de faire du cent vingt kilomètres à l’heure. _Dangereux_ , pensa-t-il, et il frissonna, pensant à Mycah.

Il s’arrêta à la maison avant d’aller chercher Jeyne, nourrit Watty dans le cellier avant de servir leur repas aux autres chats. C’était presque un soulagement, qu’ils ne remarquent pas son agitation. Lem s’étira tandis qu’il répartissait la nourriture dans les bols, et Swampy Meg miaulait avec excitation devant le sien. Le téléphone de Gendry vibra et il manqua de faire tomber le verre doseur en se précipitant pour l’atteindre et lire le message d’Arya.

_Suis arrivée à Viergétang. Te tiens au courant_.

* * *

Willow Heddle ressemblait énormément à Jeyne, mais avec un visage plus rond, et Arya l’observa attentivement pendant quelques minutes avant d’aller lui parler. Quelque chose lui disait qu’elle devrait se sentir nerveuse, se demander ce qu’elle faisait là et pourtant ce n’était pas le cas. Elle se sentait étrangement calme. Peut-être parce qu’elle savait que Gendry avait besoin qu’elle le fasse, ou peut-être à cause de… Sansa ? Mais non. Non, les situations étaient différentes. Et Arya aussi. Elle était complètement différente. Elle était plus âgée, connaissait mieux la marche du monde, se connaissait mieux elle-même…

Willow était assise à une table du syndicat étudiant couverte de reçus, les vérifiant un par un et rentrant les chiffres dans son ordinateur. Elle était la seule dans la pièce à faire partie du syndicat. Quoique plus jeune qu’Arya de quelques années, elle était visiblement plus âgée que la plupart des autres étudiants, qui ne semblaient pas du tout faire attention à elle.

_Eh bien, c’est parti alors_ , pensa Arya et l’instant d’après elle s’asseyait à côté de Willow qui leva la tête, surprise.

« Willow ? demanda Arya.

— Ouais ? répondit Willow, automatiquement sur la défensive.

— Je suis Arya. » La bouche de Willow s’ouvrit sous le coup de la surprise.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Gendry ? demanda-t-elle avec hâte.

— Non, dit gentiment Arya. Il va bien. Il est inquiet, mais-

— Est-ce qu’il vous a envoyé pour me parler ? dit sèchement Willow. Parce qu’il est toujours à se mêler de tout, à me surprotéger… Je vais bien, d’accord ? »

Arya ne dit pas un mot, réfléchissant à toute allure.

« Vous ne répondez pas aux messages, finit-elle par dire. Naturellement il s’est inquiété. Jeyne aussi est inquiète, » ajouta-t-elle pour faire bonne mesure, espérant qu’elle complèterait le tableau par elle-même sans qu’Arya n’ait à le faire.

« Ouais, parce que je sais ce qu’ils vont dire. » Willow avait un air furieux, le regard dur. « Et je sais ce que vous allez dire, alors je suis désolée que vous ayez fait tout ce chemin, mais je vais _bien_.

— Vous savez ce que je vais dire ? demanda Arya, sans se soucier de masquer la sécheresse de son ton.

— Oui, dit Willow.

— Allez-y, éclairez-moi. Parce que j’essayais de me décider entre plusieurs options et là je n’arrive pas à choisir. »

Willow lui jeta un regard déconcerté, comme si elle n’arrivait pas à déterminer si Arya essayait ou non d’être drôle. Elle dut voir quelque chose dans son expression qui la décida à répondre, cependant, et Arya retint un sourire.

« Qu’il me bat, qu’il est une horrible personne, que je suis faible de me remettre avec lui, que je ne m’aime pas, que clairement quelque chose ne va pas chez moi, qu’on ne devrait jamais se remettre avec quelqu’un qui vous a maltraité, et vous savez quoi - il est _différent_ , maintenant, d’accord ? Alors vous pouvez dégager. »

Arya resta assise là quelques instants, sentit un sourire s’afficher sur son visage. Ce n’était pas un sourire chaleureux ou amical. C’était là l’essence de ce qu’elle avait prévu de dire à Willow, du moins tant qu’elle avait été dans la voiture. Mais maintenant - maintenant elle voyait une meilleure option. « Vous avez fini ou il y en a encore ? demanda-t-elle.

— Ouais, alors vous pouvez-

— Vous dire ce que j’avais vraiment prévu de vous dire, la coupa Arya. Parce que, honnêtement, je ne le connais pas, je ne sais même pas ce qu’il a fait en dehors de ce que m’a raconté Gendry, et je veux bien admettre - même si je n’y crois pas, soit dit en passant - qu’il est partial et ne sait pas de quoi il parle - pas même avec toute son expérience à travailler sur des situations de maltraitance et avec des gens qui y sont confrontés. »

Willow tressaillit.

« Vous êtes prête pour ce que j’allais vous dire ? » Willow se contenta de la regarder. Arya ouvrit la bouche et pensa à Mycah. « Est-ce qu’il vous rend heureuse - ce Clydas ? demanda-t-elle et Willow écarquilla les yeux, l’air stupéfaite. Est-ce qu’il vous fait vous sentir chaude à l’intérieur, comme si rien au monde ne pouvait vous atteindre ? Comme si tout allait être parfait et peu importe ce qui doit arriver sur la durée, tout est parfait et parce qu’il est avec vous rien ne peut vous blesser ? » Elle vit Willow déglutir, et prit une grande inspiration. Elle essaya d’évoquer les yeux bleus de Mycah dans son esprit, mais peut-être avait-elle passé trop de temps ces dernières années à éviter d’y penser parce que ce ne fut pas le bleu de Mycah qu’elle vit - mais celui de Gendry. Gendry, son premier ami depuis une éternité, ses yeux brillants après qu’elle lui ait dit qu’elle restait, son sourire en coin quand il jouait avec les chats, et soudainement, en un éclair, Arya comprit tout plus clairement - et dire qu’elle avait pensé avoir compris avant.

Sa voix était voilée quand elle poursuivit, mais plus encore qu’auparavant, elle était déterminée à ne pas lui faire faux bond. Elle ne pouvait pas. « Parce que si ça n’est pas le cas, est-ce que ça vaut la peine que Gendry m’appelle en panique au milieu de l’après-midi parce qu’il doit choisir entre venir vous chercher ou rester avec Jeyne pour être sûr qu’il ne lui arrive rien de mal ? »

Le visage de Willow était un masque horrifié quand elle répéta : « Rien de mal-

— Rien de mal, répéta Arya fermement. Je ne connais pas ce Clydas, je ne vous connais pas très bien, mais je suis prête à parier que vous avez conscience qu’ils ont de bonnes raisons d’être inquiets, et qu’il y a _quelqu’un_ , » elle durcit son regard pour bien faire passer le message, « qui vous murmure à l’oreille qu’ils se montrent ridicules. Ce n’est pas vrai ?

— Il ne fait _pas_ ça, » dit sèchement Willow, et c’était comme Sansa après les funérailles de sa mère, juste avant que Joffrey et Mycah ne se battent. Si elle ne comptait pas faire défaut à Gendry - il n’était pas question de faire défaut à Willow.

« Okay.

— Il- il- pourquoi vous vous sentez concernée ? craqua Willow.

— Parce que je n’ai pas pu parler à ma sœur depuis six ans à cause de la personne avec qui elle est et de ce que ça fait ressortir chez elle. Elle n’a parlé à quasiment personne dans ma famille et ça ronge mes frères. Voilà pourquoi je me sens concernée par _ça_ , dit Arya avec un geste ample des deux mains que Willow suivit des yeux. Pourquoi je me sens concernée par _vous ?_ Parce que Gendry l’est, et je travaille avec des loups. Et laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose au sujet des loups - ils vivent en meute. Et Gendry, depuis les six derniers mois, après tout ce qu’il a fait pour moi, il fait partie de ma meute. Et vous faites partie de la meute de Gendry, et donc, de la _mienne_. » Willow ne s’était clairement pas attendue à ça, et Arya asséna le coup de grâce. « Et si nous sommes de la même meute, je suis l’alpha, donc vous allez monter dans ma voiture. »


	14. Chapter 14

Gendry avait enveloppé Jeyne dans une couverture et lui avait fait un thé - il n’avait même pas su qu’il avait du thé avant de le trouver, mais il imaginait qu’Arya devait l’avoir apporté à la maison un jour pour une raison qui lui échappait - quand Arya revint avec Willow. Le soulagement l’envahit, et il sentit la chaleur se diffuser là où il se sentait engourdi peu auparavant.

Jeyne leva les yeux vers Willow et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Willow se précipita auprès de sa sœur et se pelotonna contre elle, murmurant des mots que Gendry ne pouvait entendre.

« Elles peuvent prendre mon lit, dit Arya d’une voix étouffée. Si elles arrivent à en expulser Mudge. »

Gendry lui sourit, et acquiesça. « J’ai plus ou moins déjà dit à Jeyne qu’elle pouvait dormir ici, dit-il doucement.

— Je m’en doutais, répondit Arya. On les laisse respirer, ou bien tu veux... »

Il jeta un œil dans leur direction. Il avait envie de les rejoindre et d’offrir un câlin à Willow, de lui dire qu’il était content qu’elle soit venue et d’exprimer son soulagement de la savoir saine et sauve. Mais en les voyant, toutes les deux sur le canapé… il se dit que cela pourrait attendre le matin.

Il se détourna pour aller dans sa chambre, quand il entendit Jeyne l’appeler : « Tu n’es pas obligé de partir.

— Vous avez besoin d’être tranquilles, non ? » demanda-t-il.

Willow se leva et vint faire un câlin à Gendry. Elle était plus petite que Jeyne, et son étreinte était moins étroite que celle d’Arya, mais c’était Willow. Sa dernière sœur d’adoption, sa première _vraie_ sœur. « Désolée, marmonna-t-elle contre son torse.

— Content que tu ailles bien, dit-il.

— Venez, je vais changer les draps, dit Arya en traversant la pièce.

— Ce n’est pas la peine, dit Jeyne. Je peux dormir sur le-

— Ne dis pas de bêtises, dit Arya avec sérieux. Vous avez eu une journée longue et stressante et vous pouvez dormir toutes les deux dans ce lit. Changer les draps nous donnera une bonne excuse pour expulser Watty et Mudge. »

Willow eut un petit rire.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les Heddle étaient pelotonnées dans le lit d’Arya, qui se glissait hors de la chambre en fermant la porte, repoussant du pied un Watty déterminé à regagner son lit. Quand elle releva la tête, son regard croisa celui de Gendry et il sentit son estomac chavirer. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s’adossa à la porte de sa chambre, et Arya traversa le salon et vint passer ses bras autour de lui, le serrant si fort qu’il en avait du mal à respirer. mais il s’en fichait. Complètement. Aujourd’hui n’avait pas été un désastre - loin de là. Aujourd’hui était une victoire.

« Merci, » lui murmura-t-il, l’entourant de ses bras. Il pouvait sentir l’élastique de son soutien-gorge à travers le t-shirt.

« Pas de problème, » dit Arya. Elle pencha la tête en arrière, reposant le menton sur la poitrine de Gendry, et il faisait suffisamment sombre dans le couloir pour qu’il ne puisse pas distinguer ses yeux, mais il était sûr qu’ils brillaient. « Je suis contente d’avoir aidé.

— C’est... » Il déglutit. Il se sentait stupide de prononcer ces mots à voix haute, mais c’était Arya. « C’est la première fois que quelqu’un a fait quelque chose comme ça. Juste pour moi. »

Arya lui sourit, et son cœur s’emballa. Ses bras étaient toujours autour de lui, ses seins pressés contre son torse. « Eh bien, dit-elle, l’air détaché. C’est ce que je fais. »

_Ce que je fais_ , pensa-t-il. Ce qu’elle faisait, quand elle en était capable. Quand son esprit n’était pas à la dérive et son cœur en miettes. Son cœur qui était trop plein pour ne pas agir, et elle… elle avait fait ça pour lui. Il comptait pour elle. D’un côté, ça le terrifiait, d’un autre non. Non, parce qu’elle le serrait toujours dans ses bras et qu’il sentait sa respiration à travers son t-shirt, et même s’il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, il savait qu’ils étaient emplis de... quelque chose, qui lui fit perdre ses moyens.

Et avant qu’il puisse s’en empêcher, même s’il savait que c’était une mauvaise idée, sa bouche était sur celle d’Arya, étouffant un soupir surpris à son geste. Elle relâcha son étreinte et l’espace d’un instant il fut terrifié à l’idée qu’elle allait le repousser, lui crier après, le traiter de pervers, mais elle n’en fit rien. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, l’attira plus près d’elle, et ses lèvres s’entrouvrirent et sa langue se glissa dans la bouche de Gendry.

Il émit un son du fond de la gorge qui tenait à moitié du miaulement, en plus grave, et la langue d’Arya n’était plus là et il sentit les coins de sa bouche qui se retroussaient tandis qu’elle l’embrassait. Elle se recula très légèrement et le regarda à travers ses cils, et soudain la gorge de Gendry était complètement sèche. « Je- » commença-t-il, mais il ne savait pas ce qu’il voulait dire. Ne savait pas s’il y avait des mots qu’il pouvait utiliser. Arya se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l’embrassa à nouveau, délicatement. « Toi, » dit-elle simplement, et Gendry plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ils titubèrent jusque dans sa chambre, sans cesser de s’embrasser. Il avait eu l’intention de s’asseoir près d’elle, la tenir contre lui et l’embrasser tendrement, mais elle avait clairement autre chose à l’esprit parce qu’à la seconde où il s’assit à côté d’elle sur le lit elle se releva et s’installa à cheval sur ses genoux et - Dieu, elle était si chaude, et si proche, juste au dessus de lui.

Il bandait - presque douloureusement, et elle était juste là, et tandis qu’elle l’embrassait son bassin ondulait contre son érection, et il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. Il y avait des _années_ qu’il n’avait couché avec personne, des années qu’il n’avait laissé personne être proche de lui, qu’il n’avait pas eu l’impression de jouer la comédie. Mais ce n’était pas le cas - elle savait. Elle savait et elle s’en moquait, et ses seins étaient pressés contre lui, et il défit d’une main sa queue de cheval tandis que l’autre venait se poser au creux de son dos, sous son t-shirt, la peau chaude sous ses doigts, et ses hanches… ses hanches…

Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Merde. Merde il serait pire qu’un ado - certainement pire que _lui-même_ ne l’avait été adolescent. Mais peut-être qu’ils n’allaient rien faire. Peut-être que son esprit tirait des conclusions hâtives, et le simple fait qu’il s’embrassent et qu’elle le chevauche et se frotte contre son sexe ne voulait pas dire qu’elle-

Elle émit un grognement, releva son t-shirt et l’enleva et ses seins étaient juste là devant sa figure, dans un soutien-gorge simple couleur chair, ronds, et petits, et doux. Il leva les yeux vers elle, nerveux, tout à coup. « Arya, souffla-t-il. Est-ce que.. est-ce que tu… tu es sûre ? »

Elle le regarda, et à la clarté de la lampe de chevet, il vit quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose de pensif, nostalgique, et un peu triste. Puis ils se posèrent sur sa main gauche, posée sur l’épaule de Gendry, et il tourna la tête pour suivre son regard.

Là, à son doigt, sa bague brillait.

_Et voilà_ , pensa-t-il tristement. Amèrement. Il savait ce qui allait suivre. Elle allait se mordiller la lèvre et dire qu’elle n’était pas sûre - pas à cause de lui, mais à cause d’elle, à cause de Mycah… Elle allait peut-être pleurer, même si elle n’avait pas pleuré depuis des mois. Et il la prendrait dans ses bras et tout cela passerait, et elle retournerait sur le canapé avec les chats pour dormir, enroulée dans une couverture et-

Les mains d’Arya n’étaient plus sur lui et Gendry se força à ne pas tressaillir. Elle les joignit entre eux, et il baissa les yeux quand il la sentit faire un geste brusque.

Elle était en train de retirer sa bague, et elle ne venait pas facilement. Elle ne l’avait probablement jamais enlevée depuis qu’elle l’avait enfilée, mais ça y était, c’était fait, et elle se tourna, se penchant un peu trop pour la poser sur la table de chevet, fermement maintenue au niveau des hanches par Gendry pour éviter qu’elle ne tombe.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, et il en oublia de respirer. Il ne l’entendait pas respirer non plus. Ils se tenaient, l’un et l’autre, parfaitement immobiles. « Ouais, finit-elle par dire. Ouais, je suis sûre. »

Il l’embrassa avec force, l’attirant aussi près de lui que possible, et il la sentit qui glissait les mains dans ses cheveux tandis qu’il faisait descendre ses lèvres de sa bouche à son cou. Sa peau était si douce. Il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur à travers sa poitrine pressée contre lui, à travers les veines de son cou, et il aimait les petits soupirs qu’elle poussait quand il l’embrassait et quand il la tenait et quand il l’aimait.

Il les fit pivoter, la poussant sur le lit et s’installant au dessus d’elle, se maintenant sur une main tandis que l’autre glissait à la lisière de son soutien-gorge, sans cesser de marquer son cou de suçons. Les mains d’Arya délaissèrent ses cheveux et vinrent tracer sa colonne, puis il sentit qu’elle tirait sur son t-shirt et il s’assit brièvement pour l’enlever et le jeter dans un coin de la chambre. Elle passa les mains sur son ventre, son torse, à travers les poils qui se trouvaient là. Quand il baissa le regard vers elle, ses yeux gris étaient mi-clos et ses pupilles dilatées, ses lèvres rougies par ses baisers, et des traces roses et pourpres commençaient d’apparaître sur son cou, là où il l’avait marquée.

Lentement, il sentit ses mains descendre de sa poitrine à son estomac, venir longer la ceinture de son pantalon, et sans le quitter des yeux, elle déboutonna la braguette et vint trouver son boxer, tira dessus pour y glisser une main et-

Gendry leva les yeux au ciel et toute pensée quitta son esprit, ne resta plus que le plaisir qu’il éprouvait quand elle le touchait, et à quel point c’était bon, fantastique, mieux que tout ce qu’il avait connu dans sa vie, et à quel point ses mains étaient douces et-

Il haletait, avec difficulté, parce qu’il n’allait _pas_ jouir maintenant. Pas question. Ça ne pouvait pas déjà se finir, pas quand ça avait à peine commencé. Il avait presque peur d’ouvrir les yeux et de voir son expression alors qu’elle caressait son sexe tandis qu’il s’agenouillait entre ses jambes. Il serra et desserra les poings avec hésitation, passa les mains sur l’estomac d’Arya, espérant que le contact avec sa peau le distrairait de la pesanteur de sa verge, de la façon dont ses bourses se contractaient, la façon dont tout son corps semblait vibrer sous ses doigts...

Ça ne fonctionna pas vraiment, mais ça ne semblait pas empirer la situation, et il lui caressa les seins à travers le soutien-gorge. Elle était toujours sur le dos - il ne pouvait pas le lui enlever, mais il pouvait les déloger des bonnets satinés aussi le fit-il et alors seulement il ouvrit les yeux parce qu’il ne pouvait pas résister- il ne pouvait pas-

Elle était tellement belle. Ses mamelons étaient petits, et durs, et elle soupirait et se cambrait tandis qu’il la caressait, et la main sur son sexe ralentit ses mouvements et bon sang elle était magnifique, en train de se mordiller la lèvre, les yeux clos.

Elle était vraiment là. Elle était là avec lui, et elle le voulait.

Il se laissa tomber en avant, captura sa bouche dans un baiser, la main qui ne le soutenait pas venant pincer légèrement un téton. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin et la sensation de son jean contre son sexe nu lui coupa la respiration, et la langue d’Arya vint masser la sienne et ça allait être trop, vraiment trop.

C’est alors qu’il entendit un grattement à la porte et ils se figèrent tous les deux, avant de se tourner pour voir ce que c’était. Lem était là, en train de gratter, essayant de sortir de la pièce, et ils éclatèrent de rire. « Crétin de chat, » marmonna-t-il en se levant, se débarrassant au passage complètement de son pantalon et de son boxer, quand-

« Dieux, mais _Melly_ , » dit Arya, horrifiée, et Gendry aperçut Melly assise sur la commode, qui les regardait avec un air moyennement amusé. « Oh Dieux, fais-la sortir, fais-la _sortir_. »

Gendry attrapa le chat, qui protesta en miaulant, comme si on lui refusait un divertissement particulièrement attendu. Il ouvrit la porte, Lem sortit, et il déposa Melly à l’extérieur. Elle lui lança un regard méprisant, puis s’en fut, et il referma la porte, espérant que Swampy Meg ou Harwin ne se trouvaient pas sous le lit ou autre.

Il fit deux pas vers le lit et Arya lui offrit un large sourire. Il stoppa net.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il, confus.

— Tu es spectaculaire, c’est tout, » dit-elle en l’examinant des pieds à la tête, son regard marquant une pause au niveau de son érection. Il se sentit rougir.

« Ouais ?

— Ouais, » dit-elle.

Elle défit son soutien-gorge, puis le bouton de son jean avant de le glisser le long de ses jambes et Gendry ne se rendit même pas compte qu’il avait traversé le reste de la pièce, simplement qu’il était en train de l’embrasser à nouveau, que la peau d’Arya était chaude contre la sienne, que quand elle referma ses jambes sur lui cette fois il sentit son sexe, chaud et humide et Dieu, oh Dieu, il cessa de l’embrasser et regarda la tête de lit et recula ses hanches mais Arya prit ça pour une incitation à le chevaucher et elle le poussa contre le matelas et le couvrit de baisers en descendant le long de son torse et peu après ses lèvres se trouvaient juste au dessus de son pénis.

« Arya, dit-il, la gorge serrée, Arya, je ne suis pas- je- je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. » Il rougit furieusement, et Arya le dévisagea un instant, réfléchissant à toute allure.

« Tu es clean ? » demanda-t-elle calmement.

Il aurait dû penser à demander ça plus tôt, il n’était pas un ado, il savait ça.

« Oui, dit-il rapidement. Toi ? »

Elle acquiesça et commença à remonter le long de son corps et- non, non si elle faisait ça il-

Elle s’empala sur lui, chaude et humide et Dieu c’était réel, c’était pour de vrai, et elle était douce, si douce, et il perdit tout contrôle, haletant et grognant, et jouit si fort qu’il en vit des étoiles.

Quand il put respirer à nouveau, quand il put réfléchir, et parler, il réalisa exactement ce qui s’était passé. « Je suis désolé, balbutia-t-il. Je… c’est juste... »

Elle lui souriait en se dégageant, et il réalisa-

« Je n’avais pas de capote - je - merde, Arya

— Chut, chut, dit-elle, et elle le prit par le menton pour l’embrasser, se pressant contre lui. C’est okay. J’ai un stérilet. Tant que tu es clean, tout va bien.

— Quand même, je-

— Tu penses vraiment que nous n’allons faire ça qu’une fois cette nuit ? » lui demanda-t-elle, et il se raidit. J’ai bien vu que tu étais mal à l’aise et je me suis doutée que tu ne tiendrais pas de toute façon, maintenant on peut espérer que la prochaine fois durera plus longtemps. » Elle l’embrassa sur la joue, puis dans le cou, et Gendry repensa à ce qu’elle avait dit. _Tu penses vraiment que nous n’allons faire ça qu’une fois cette nuit ?_

Elle le voulait, lui. Elle le voulait vraiment. Elle le voulait _quand même_ , et _encore_ , et toutes ces choses auxquelles il n’avait pas voulu penser. Mais elle ne le devrait pas.

_Ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même. Tu n’es pas une mauvaise personne._

« Tu ne… dit-il. Écoute, ça n’a pas à changer quoi que ce soit si… je ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Je n’ai pas de demandes ou d’attentes ou- »

Arya le fit taire à nouveau, cette fois avec un baiser. « Je ne sais pas à quand remonte ta dernière relation, dit-elle. Je suppose que ça fait longtemps, parce que tu n’en parles jamais et étant donné ce que tu m’as raconté… Mais les choses qu’on peut dire sur l’oreiller ne sont jamais suffisamment réfléchies. Nous en parlerons demain. Promis. Parce que je veux en parler, et non ça n’a pas besoin de changer les choses, mais j’aimerais bien que ça soit le cas. » Gendry entrouvrit les lèvres, et vit le regard d’Arya s’adoucir légèrement. « Mais ce n’est pas pour maintenant. Maintenant c’est juste nous, d’accord ? »

Gendry acquiesça et reposa son front contre celui d’Arya. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, allongés, chacun parcourant l’autre du bout des doigts. De temps à autre, Gendry entendait le son d’un chat bondissant sur quelque chose quelque part dans la maison, mais il ne se souciait pas de ce qu’il pouvaient être en train de faire. Au lieu de ça, il laissa ses mains se glisser entre les jambes d’Arya, dénicher la douce moiteur logée là et commença à explorer.

* * *

Le matin suivant, Arya se réveilla avant Gendry. Il faisait frais dans la chambre et quand elle regarda par la fenêtre elle vit qu’il avait neigé pendant la nuit. Une fine couche, mais plus que suffisante pour bloquer le trafic pour la journée et effectivement, quand elle consulta son téléphone, elle trouva un message de Sandor l’informant que les routes étaient verglacées et que le Gouverneur avait décrété l’état d’urgence et insistait pour que personne ne prenne le volant. Ygritte se serait bien moquée de lui, et Arya lui envoya un message qui décrivait en détail la situation juste pour l’amuser.

Elle reposa son téléphone au sol, et ses yeux tombèrent sur sa bague, posée sur la table de nuit. Elle suivit la marque pâle laissée sur son annulaire. _Je devrais la mettre sur une chaîne_ , pensa-t-elle. _Pour la porter autour de mon cou, ou autre_. Elle ne pouvait pas l’oublier - ne le voulait pas. Mais il était mort. Il n’était plus là, et elle pouvait porter sa bague sans lui être liée. Elle pouvait se souvenir de lui, l’aimer, sans être l’esclave de son souvenir.

Elle revint se blottir contre Gendry pour quelques minutes, jusqu’à ce qu’elle entende des miaulements insistants et des grattements à la porte.

Elle sortit du lit, avec la sensation vestigiale d’avoir eu _quelque chose_ de taille imposante entre les jambes la nuit dernière, et rassemblait ses habits quand Gendry remua et leva les yeux vers elle, l’air confus. « Je pense que Watty planifie une insurrection, » dit-elle en se penchant pour l’embrasser. Gendry renâcla. « Il en serait capable, ce connard ingrat. »

Arya nourrit les chats, puis alla prendre une douche. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bains, les Heddle étaient assises au comptoir de la cuisine et Gendry leur servait des œufs et du porridge. Willow portait l’un des sweaters d’Arya.

Arya s’habilla, trouva une écharpe pour cacher les suçons presque effrayants sur son cou et revint à la cuisine pour trouver une assiette garnie qui l’attendait, et Jeyne au téléphone faisant les cent pas dans le salon, étonnamment calme tandis qu’elle expliquait à quelqu’un de l’auberge comment aider les personnes bloquées par la neige.

Ils passèrent la journée tranquillement, regardant des films, se laissant aller au sommeil, et riant et encaissant les railleries quand Willow découvrit ce que dissimulait l’écharpe d’Arya et les taquina pendant bien trois quarts d’heure. Dans la soirée, quand la plupart des routes eurent été sablées et salées, Jeyne et Willow partirent, avec la promesse de rester en contact dans les jours à venir, et quand la porte se referma derrière elles Arya passa les bras autour de la taille de Gendry, le visage pressé dans son dos et les mains, ouvertes, posées sur son estomac. Elle pouvait en sentir les muscles à travers le sweatshirt, et elle sourit.

« Hé, » dit doucement Gendry.

« Hé, » répondit Arya et il se retourna et l’embrassa. C’était un baiser relativement chaste, quoique pas suffisamment pour qu’Arya ne regrette pas le moment où il prit fin.

« La nuit dernière, » murmura-t-il, et elle hocha la tête. Elle relâcha son étreinte et le prit par la main, l’emmenant à nouveau dans la chambre à coucher. Ils s’assirent face à face sur le lit, jambes croisées, et Ravella vint s’installer sur les genoux d’Arya, qui commença à la caresser tout en parlant. « Je sais que tu as dit que la nuit dernière n’avait pas à changer les choses entre nous, dit-elle. Mais le truc, c’est que je ne pense pas que ça ait changé quoi que ce soit. Pas vraiment. »

Gendry la regardait, sourcils froncés, l’air vaguement confus. Elle continua : « Je- écoute, je t’aime. Vraiment. C’est pour ça que je suis revenue. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ni t’abandonner. Grâce à toi je peux à nouveau ressentir des choses, et c’est… eh bien, c’est... » Elle soupira, réfléchissant à comment l’exprimer au mieux. « Je ne pensais pas que je le pouvais. Je croyais que j’étais brisée au delà de tout espoir. Et je sais, » ajouta-t-elle rapidement avant qu’il puisse l’interrompre, « que ce n’était pas ton intention. Que tu ne t’attendais pas à ce que je t’aime. Tu voulais juste m’aider à me remettre sur pied. Et tu l’as fait. Mais je t’aime, et j’aime comme nous sommes, ensemble, » dit-elle avec un geste de la main vers le reste de la maison pour qu’il comprenne ce qu’elle voulait dire. « Ça colle, d’accord ? Ça fonctionne, et ça me rend heureuse. Ça me fait me sentir en sureté, et aimée, et comme si tout... » Elle déglutit. Elle ne savait pas quel était le mot exact. « Mais ouais, je t’aime. Et si tu ne veux pas de moi… mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le problème.

— Tu penses que c’est quoi le problème ? » demanda Gendry, et elle n’arrivait pas du tout à lire son expression, pas plus que son intonation.

« Que tu ne t’autorises pas à profiter des bonnes choses. »

Gendry eut un petit rire, leva une main qu’il vint poser sur la joue d’Arya. « Je t’aime, murmura-t-il. Et je ne pense pas que je te mérite, mais je suppose que tu vas faire tout ton possible pour me convaincre du contraire, et je n’y suis pas opposé. Je… je dois encore travailler sur beaucoup de choses. » Il rit à nouveau. « De toute évidence.

— Moi aussi, dit Arya, et ses yeux se portèrent contre sa volonté sur la table de chevet. La bague de Mycah y trônait toujours, scintillante. « Mais je pense que nous y arrivons bien ensemble, tu crois pas ? Mieux ensemble que tout seuls. »

La main de Gendry glissa de sa joue à sa nuque et il s’inclina vers elle, l’embrassant à nouveau. Elle aimait le goût de sa bouche, le frottement de son début de barbe contre ses joues, la façon dont sa main était ferme mais sa prise délicate. Mais surtout elle aimait la façon dont son cœur semblait gonfler jusqu’à remplir toute sa poitrine, la façon dont sa tête tournait, la façon dont elle se sentait vivante.

Elle était encore un peu endolorie de la nuit précédente, mais elle s’en fichait pas mal tandis que Gendry et elle se débarrassaient l’un l’autre de leurs vêtements et que leurs lèvres se posaient à nouveau sur une épaule, un cou, la courbe d’un estomac. Gendry caressa son cou du bout des doigts quand elle enleva son écharpe. « On dirait que j’ai essayé de t’étrangler, » marmonna-t-il d’un air chagrin.

« Eh bien… dit-elle avec un sourire. Ça ne m’a pas vraiment dérangé. »

Il baisa doucement son cou, par dessus les marques, puis tourna la tête pour inspecter la chambre.

« Je n’en vois aucun, dit-il.

— Je suis sûre qu’il y en a au moins trois qui nous ont suivi.

— Je sais, » dit-il et il se leva. Arya rit doucement pour elle-même et remonta les genoux devant sa poitrine. Elle aimait le regarder marcher nu dans la pièce. Elle aimait le regarder nu, voir les poils qui couvraient son corps, voir son sexe se balancer, voir rouler ses muscles tandis qu’il se baissait pour tirer Feuilles de sous la commode et Sept de sous le bureau. Ravella comprit et fila d’elle-même hors de la chambre avant qu’il referme la porte.

Quand il se retourna vers elle, elle lui sourit, et rabaissa les genoux, écartant suffisamment les jambes pour qu’il puisse la contempler et pour qu’elle puisse les refermer sur ses hanches et l’attirer plus près quand il vint se pencher au dessus d’elle et l’embrassa à pleine bouche.

Elle se perdit dans les sensations, le frottement des poils du torse de Gendry contre ses seins, le goût de sa langue, la caresse de ses mains passant sur ses cuisses, ou son ventre, ou ses seins, ou ses fesses, ou se glissant entre les lèvres de son sexe. Elle se perdit dans le rythme des battements de son cœur, un martèlement erratique, dans le mélange de leurs souffles, dans les soubresauts de son estomac chaque fois qu’il la touchait. Ils roulèrent ensemble. Parfois il était au dessus, parfois elle, parfois ils se retrouvaient sur le côté, jambes entremêlées, la main d’Arya venant trouver la douceur rigide de sa verge, ses caresses s’accordant en rythme et en intensité avec celles de Gendry.

Il y avait moins de précipitation dans leurs gestes que la nuit précédente. Cette nuit avait été enfiévrée, effrénée, en particulier avant le premier orgasme de Gendry, le désir bouillant à travers eux deux, irrépressible et irrésistible. Quand il l’avait pénétrée la seconde fois - comme si la première fois pouvait vraiment compter - leurs mouvements avaient été frénétiques tandis qu’ils s’accrochaient l’un à l’autre, haletants, gémissant le nom de l’autre. Mais ce baiser était lent, la langue de Gendry suivant le contour de ses lèvres et ses doigts suivant le contour de sa vulve. Il inclina la tête pour venir prendre un de ses seins dans sa bouche, son début de barbe rapant contre sa poitrine, et elle agrippa ses fesses, les malaxant, caressa ses bourses et le fit basculer sur le dos.

Elle embrassa son torse, encore, et encore, tout en descendant et quand elle atteignit son sexe, quand elle le prit entre ses lèvres et aspira jusqu’à ce qu’il atteigne le fond de sa gorge, elle l’entendit soupirer et sentit sa main venue se prendre dans ses cheveux tandis qu’elle mouvait sa tête, détendait sa gorge pour pouvoir le prendre dans son entièreté et enfouir son nez dans la rude toison à la base de son pénis. Il était épais, et la peau douce contre ses lèvres comme elle les faisait monter et descendre, monter et descendre, et Gendry faisait ce bruit venu du fond de sa gorge comme s’il se retenait de gémir sans pouvoir vraiment s’en empêcher. Ça emplissait Arya d’une sorte de joie, comme un ballon qui enflerait dans sa poitrine à l’idée que c’était elle qui lui faisait ressentir ça, l’idée qu’il n’était pas capable de contenir ce qu’il éprouvait, l’idée qu’ils étaient ici, ensemble et que tout allait bien. Et quand les hanches de Gendry commencèrent à tressauter, il fit glisser ses mains le long du visage d’Arya jusqu’à son menton et l’éloigna de son sexe et elle remonta à nouveau le long de son corps, jusqu’à ce que sa bouche retrouve la sienne et elle l’embrassa avec force et s’empala à nouveau sur lui, tandis que ses mains venaient se placer sur ses hanches jusqu’à ce qu’ils trouvent un rythme qui les fit bientôt haleter et Gendry l’appela par son nom et son sexe en elle frémit quand il atteignit l’orgasme, son visage pressé contre le cou jaune et violacé d’Arya, la serrant contre lui jusqu’à ce qu’il cesse de trembler.

« Tu es incroyable, » souffla Gendry en se retirant et Arya sourit, embrassa son front, ses joues, son menton, ses lèvres.

« Je t’aime, » murmura-t-elle à nouveau, et il sourit et l’embrassa, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres et dans sa bouche jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne puisse plus dire où elle était - juste qu’elle était là, avec Gendry.

« Je t’aime, » répondit-il, et il l’embrassa à nouveau, rapidement, puis, comme elle plus tôt, il descendit en couvrant de baisers son torse puis son estomac, jusqu’à se retrouver entre ses jambes. Il lui écarta les genoux autant qu’il le put, et parcourut la vulve du bout des doigts, décrivant des cercles autour de son clitoris, délicatement, avant de glisser deux doigts en elle et de venir plaquer sa langue contre le petit bouton de chair.

« Oh merde, » s’exclama-t-elle, les hanches tressautant, et elle sentit un souffle d’air et sut qu’il riait doucement. L’instant d’après sa langue était de retour, plus insistante cette fois, et Arya laissa échapper un quasi-miaulement qui fit hésiter Gendry.

« On aurait dit Ravella.

— Pas vrai.

— Je crois bien que si. »

Arya lui jeta un regard noir, et il sourit et recommença à mouvoir ses doigts en elle.

« Comme ça ? » demanda-t-il. Arya haussa les sourcils, et se redressa sur ses coudes.

« Est-ce que tu essaies de prouver quelque chose ?

— Nan, » dit-il, et Arya hoqueta parce qu’il glissait un troisième doigt en elle, le courbant pour venir caresser une zone à laquelle elle n’avait pas pensé depuis très longtemps.

« Gendry, » gémit-elle en se laissant retomber en arrière.

« Hmm ? »

Mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire, pleine de lui comme elle l’était, et il ne s’attendait clairement pas à continuer la conversation parce que sa langue était de retour sur son clitoris, le cerclant à nouveau, l’attirant entre ses lèvres tandis que ses doigts allaient et venaient, et elle gémissait, les yeux au ciel, et le plaisir montait bien plus vite qu’elle ne l’aurait cru possible, son estomac de plus en plus serré, son souffle de plus en plus court jusqu’au moment où un cri étranglé lui échappa, son sexe se contractant autour des doigts de Gendry et son clitoris pulsant et les battements de son cœur, forts et puissants, résonnant à ses oreilles, dans sa poitrine, dans sa gorge.

« Mieux ensemble, » lui murmura-t-elle quand il réémergea d’entre ses jambes, et elle l’embrassa, décelant des traces de leurs saveurs à tous deux sur sa langue.

Il émit un « Hmmm » satisfait, et elle se pelotonna contre son torse, s’abandonnant au sommeil au son de son cœur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Première fois que je traduisais du smut, et très probablement la dernière. Un merci très spécial à Yahto et à Kastel, à qui je dois de pouvoir poster ce chapitre sans trop d'angoisse ^^.  
> On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue !


	15. Épilogue

« Arya, tu vas devoir signer pour elle, » l’appela Gendry. Il sourit à la bénévole. « Elle est pire qu’une gosse parfois.

— Qu’une gosse dans un _magasin de bonbons_ , » dit Arya avec emphase du milieu de la pièce où elle était assise sur le sol, entourée de chiots qui lui grimpaient dessus en remuant la queue. Il pouvait voir de la salive dégouliner sur sa figure là où elle s’était laissé léchouiller sans fin, et ses yeux brillaient de joie.

« Premier chien ? demanda la bénévole.

— Nan. Elle en a eu un pendant longtemps, qui est mort l’hiver dernier. »

La bénévole eut un petit rire. « Non, je peux voir qu’elle en a déjà eu. Je parle de _vous_ , dit-elle.

— Quoi ? Oh. J’ai un million de chats. 

— Allez viens, bébé, » dit Arya, prenant son chiot dans les bras et l’amenant jusqu’au comptoir. Elle l’y déposa et le chiot lança un regard méfiant à Gendry.

« Elle s’habituera à moi ? demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois à la bénévole.

— Oui, dit-elle. Elle est juste timide avec les hommes, au début. Elle est folle du Docteur Roxton chaque fois qu’il vient. »

Arya signa au bas de la feuille, puis s’interrompit, en pleine réflexion.

« Tu as déjà décidé d’un nom, dit Gendry, lui posant une main au creux du dos. 

— Ouais, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas… Finalement je ne pense pas que Visenya convienne. Elle est trop… bleue. »

Elle l’était. C’était ce qui avait attiré l’attention d’Arya au départ - ce bâtard avec son pelage hirsute d’un bleu argenté sombre. Le chiot chouinait et tenta de mordre le stylo d’Arya. « Non, » dit-elle fermement, en agitant un doigt, et le chiot gémit. Arya lui déposa un baiser sur la truffe.

Elle se machouillait la lèvre, réfléchissant rapidement. « Il faut que ce soit un bon nom, dit-elle. Un bon nom pour un bon chiot. »

La bénévole la dévisagea. « À quel genre de nom pensiez-vous ?

— Mon premier chien s’appelait Nyméria, dit Arya d’un ton nonchalant, grattant le cou du chiot tandis qu’elle réfléchissait. J’aime ce thème des femmes fortes, vous voyez ?

— Pourquoi pas Daenerys ? proposa la bénévole et Arya y réfléchit un moment.

— Non, elle est toujours trop bleue, dit-elle. Mais… Danny, peut-être. Pour Danny Flint ? » Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et le chiot en fit de même. « Mais tu auras une fin plus heureuse que Danny Flint, pas vrai bébé ? » Elle sourit et inscrivit le nom sur le formulaire qu’elle rendit à la bénévole. Puis elle passa un collier au cou du chiot - de Danny - et mit la laisse en place. Elle sourit une dernière fois à la bénévole, se tourna vers Gendry et déposa un baiser rapide sur sa joue.

Il passa son bras autour de sa taille comme ils sortaient du refuge, ne s’arrêtant que pour laisser Danny renifler une plante sur le chemin de la voiture.

« Attends, dit-il. Prenons une photo. » Il tira son téléphone de sa poche et Arya s’accroupit et prit Danny dans ses bras et le chiot lui lécha le menton. Elle gloussa et l’embrassa de nouveau.

« À partir de maintenant on fera ça à chaque fois que tu recueilles un chat, le taquina Arya en se relevant.

— Pas question. Les autres vont être jaloux, rétorqua Gendry.

— On peut faire une mise en scène pour les plus anciens. Même si je ne pense pas que Watty appréciera le régime qu’on devra lui imposer pour recréer son arrivée. » Gendry eut un petit rire.

« Watty sera déjà bien assez ennuyé à cause de Danny.

— Danny peut encaisser. C’est une battante. Je le sais. »

_Comme toi_ , faillit dire Gendry, mais il ne le fit pas. Trop sentimental. Au lieu de ça, il pressa la main d’Arya, et quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, il n’y vit qu’amour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin de la balade ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Pour moi qui n'était pas sûre de pouvoir traduire autant de chapitres à un rythme relativement soutenu, l'exercice s'est avéré concluant. Encore merci à [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter) pour toute l'aide apportée, ainsi qu'à Yahto et Kastel pour leur soutien.

**Author's Note:**

> Et une nouvelle trad de lancée, une ! Et comme d'hab, un AU. Cette fic me faisait de l'oeil depuis deux ans, je suis ravie de bosser enfin dessus, j'espère que vous apprécierez la balade.  
> Je suis actuellement en train de traduire le chapitre 6, je pense publier un chapitre tous les dix-quinze jours, peut-être plus rapidement si je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre.


End file.
